Good Luck Charlie Most of the original story combined
by terboDC1980
Summary: Adult fictional adventures of the GLC cast. PARODY No infringement intended.


Title: **Duncan Family Fun**  
Category: TV Shows » Good Luck Charlie  
Author: terboDC1980  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Fantasy/General  
Published: 01-20-16, Updated: 12-26-18  
Chapters: 25, Words: 71,640

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Duncan Family Adventures**

So this is a bit out of my wheelhouse, a bi-story. Actually parts were co-written with tankbob, so credit to them. It also gets pretty raunchy and deep incest in the Duncan family, so you have been warned.

**Chapter 1: Gabe is initiated.**

"Charlie!" Gabe cried as he looked around the mess Charlie had made in the kitchen.

Deciding that he didn't want to deal with cleaning up the mess, the pajama clad thirteen year old headed upstairs towards his parent's bedroom. He barged right in assuming that they would be still asleep.

"Mom! Dad! Charlie made a—" Gabe started before he stopped mid-sentence in shock.

Gabe stared in horror as he looked at the sight of his father completely naked on the bed. The teen's horror grew from the fact his equally naked mother was kneeling between his father's legs. While he wanted to run and claw his eyes out from seeing his parents naked, he found himself unable to pull himself away from watching his mom sucking on his dad's cock.

"Fuck! Amy stop! Gabe in the room!" Bob said, as he finally noticed his son staring at them.

Gabe watched as his mother pulled off of his father's cock before the pair turned to look at their youngest son, who was frozen. His eyes widened as his parents fully revealed their naked bodies to him, with the teen staring at his parents' privates. _Holy Shit! Dad's cock is __**massive**__! And Mom has really big boobs!_ "Uh, um, Sorry! I'll go… Sorry!" Gabe stuttered out as he slowly began to back out of his parent's bedroom; mentally not wanting to deal with the fact he was getting hard.

"Don't be sorry honey, why don't you come over and tell Momma what's wrong," Amy said, as she sat up and looked over at her youngest son.

"No! It's okay, it can wait! Really!" Gabe protested, unable to look away from his mother's breasts and hairy pussy.

"I think it's time that we have 'the talk' with Gabe," Amy said, as she looked over at her husband.

"Mom!" Gabe protested, despite his cock throbbing slightly from the thought of getting more time to stare at the naked bodies of his parents. "You don't need to do that; I know about—"

"Bob, close the door." Amy commanded, with Bob shocking his son by jumping off the bed and closing the door with more agility than he thought his father had.

"Come on buddy," said Bob as he rested his hand on Gabe's shoulder and led the nervous boy over to their bed.

"I think that it will probably be best if you are naked like we are honey," Amy said, smiling at her son, who's eyes widened; trying to work out how he could run from the room. "Let's see how well you have developed since we changed your diapers."

"Mom! No! Really…" Gabe protested. _Oh god! I can't get naked in front of my parents, while I'm hard! Fuck! Please don't do this! _While Gabe focused on his mother, trying to convince her not go through with this; Bob grasped the bottom of his son's green t-shirt and pulled it off of him. "Dad!" He cried, though he cooperatively raised his arms.

Gabe yelped as his t-shirt was tugged off with the thirteen year old trying to hide his soft, slightly chubby chest from his parents. Amy and Bob smiled at their son's shyness, with Amy checking out her youngest boy's chest for the first time in a number of years, admiring the cuteness of his little nipples. As Gabe tried to hide his body, Bob used the opportunity to finger the waistband of his son's colorful skateboard pajama pants along with his briefs.

Gabe's eyes widened as he realized what his dad was doing and squealed "Dad! NO!"

Bob ignored his son's cry and pulled them down to reveal Gabe's erect four and a half inch cock, and leave his son completely naked.

"Well was that so difficult? You have nothing to be embarrassed about Gabe! I think our son has developed very nicely Bob." Amy said with an appreciative grin, as she started at her son's decently thick cock for his age and his mostly hairless crotch, which was beginning to get a little bush of pubes.

"Very nice indeed" Bob said with a half grunt, as his wife reached out began to run her hand over her youngest son's stomach. Gabe wanted to protest but couldn't find his voice as his mom's hand continued to rub his chest before making her way downwards.

"Isn't our little boy's penis getting nice and big, Bob?" Amy asked as her son watched in horror as his mom moved down to his throbbing cock and wrapped her small hand around it.

Gabe could only whimper and tremble.

"Mhm, he might pass his older brother one day." Bob responded as his wife pointed their son's cock upwards. Gabe's eyes widened when they mentioned his older brother. _How do they know how big PJ is? Has PJ been naked with mom and dad too?_

"Oh Bob! I don't know about that! PJ is hung like a horse! He's almost as big as you are!" Amy said as she rolled her son's cock around the palm of her hand, not fully stroking it. "But you never know, he already has a decent length and thickness for thirteen."

"Mom! Dad! Please! This is **so** embarrassing!" whined Gabe in protest as he stood there trying not to stare at his mother's pendulous breasts or his father's giant cock. As he tried his best to ignore his father's hard-on and his mother's breasts and pussy, Gabe was still wondering how his parents knew how big PJ's cock was. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting a little jealous: he had roomed with PJ for years and had only glimpsed his older brother's naked body a few times, and PJ had been soft. Gabe was always curious about his tall, slender brother's body, and especially his seemingly large dick. He was pulled back to reality, when he had to bite back a moan as his mother gave his dick a gentle squeeze. _Oh god! Mom's hand feels so good!_

"Oh Gabe! Get over it! You're a big boy now." Amy said forcefully causing the teen to blush unintentionally about the fact he was getting told off completely naked by his mother.

"Sorry." Gabe forced out before biting his bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping, when his mother gave his cock another firm squeeze while looking at him for a response.

"Good boy, now are you curious about women's parts, or are you like your older brother and more curious about your father's big penis?" Amy asked, causing Gabe's eyes to widen in shock.

"P-PJ was curious about Dad?" Gabe asked as he took in the new information about his older brother.

"Here son," said Bob deciding to make his youngest son's choice for him, as he reached over and pulled Gabe onto the bed, then guided his small hand over to his massively thick nine inch dick. "Feel your daddy's cock, give it a few strokes for me."

Unable to stop himself, Gabe followed what his father had asked him to do and slowly wrapped his trembling hand around his dad's giant cock. He was amazed that he couldn't get his small hand around it, but slowly began to stroke it. _Oh god! What am I doing! I'm stroking dad's cock!_

"That's it honey, make your daddy feel good" Amy cooed as she continued to stroke Gabe's small cock, while using her other hand to fondle his tight little balls, rolling them around her hand. With his hand around his father's cock and his mom stroking him, Gabe finally released a moan to the enjoyment of his parents.

"Moans just like his brother did." Bob said with a grin on his face, confusing Gabe further.

"I think it's time to have Gabe step it up." Amy said with a grin on her face, confusing her son. "What do you think sweetheart, do you want to try what you caught mommy doing to daddy when you walked in on us?"

"Wait! What?" Gabe asked nervously, his eyes widening as he realized what his mom was suggesting. _Mom want's me to suck Dad's cock! I can't do that! Mom jacking off me as I stroke Dad's cock is one thing!_

"I thought we agreed you are a big boy now Gabe." Amy said in annoyance as she let go of her son's cock.

"**Mom**!" Gabe protested, despite whining a little at the loss of his mom's hand around his cock.

"Come on buddy, your brother did it when he was about your age," Bob said, causing Gabe's protest to die as his mind turned to the fact his brother had sucked off his father.

"PJ sucked you?" Gabe stammered.

Bob laughed. "Many times. We've had lots of fun together."

_Did I just hear dad right? Did PJ suck on his cock!? Oh god I'm about to suck my father's cock! _With Gabe no longer protesting, Bob pulled his youngest son towards him, with the teen nervously opening his mouth as the large bulbous head of his father's cock slid against his lips. He ran his tongue along the underside as his mouth closed over the huge head.

"That's it sweetie, be a good boy and suck on your daddy's big penis." Amy encouraged, as she moved closer to the younger boy and ran her hand against his chest in a soothing manner "Suckle on your daddy and make him feel good."

"Fuck son." Bob moaned out, shocked at how well his son was doing. _Damn! He's almost as good as PJ! Wonder if his ass is just as tight. I wonder if he and PJ mess around together? Gabe seems pretty naïve, though he's a natural._

"Hear that honey, you're doing a great job sucking your daddy's cock." Amy said softly, to encourage the teen. "You look so cute with your mouth wrapped around his big dick."

"Great Job? Amy, Gabe's a natural at sucking cock!" Bob moaned.

Gabe tried to ignore his father's moans and mother's comments as he continued to bob on the thick cock in front of him.

With a grin on his face, Bob reached down and caressed his youngest son's head, as he stopped himself from slamming his cock into Gabe's small mouth and down his throat. "Mm, Damn Gabe! You are amazing at this! Even PJ wasn't this good the first time!" Moaned Bob causing Gabe's eyes to widen despite not stopping his bobbing. _'__**First Time**__'? PJ has done this with mom and dad more than once? How often? When did he start? Did they do it with Teddy too? or just PJ?_

"Oh yeah son, lick the underside again! Mm just like that! Be careful with your teeth! You have those cute buck teeth."

Amy smiled to herself as she watched her youngest son sucking his father's big cock, as she leaned over and took hold of Gabe's rock hard dick. "Well, if he's that talented, maybe I should give his yummy little boy-penis a reward!"

_Oh god! Oh god this is not happening! Mom isn't going to suck my cock! Oh god! My first blow job is going to be from my mother!_ Gabe wanted to cry out and stop his mother, but his father held him still as his mother leaned down and took his young but slightly thick cock into her mouth. The teen moaned around his father's cock as his mom began to bob up and down on his length.

"Mm, Fuck that's hot!" grunted out Bob as he watched his wife sucking on their youngest son's cock. _Who knew my sons were such cock whores! Even Teddy can't hold a candle to their skills. _He continued to watch his youngest getting what he assumed was Gabe's first blow job, Gabe's moans slowly began to bring his father closer to shooting his load.

Unaware of what he was doing to his father, and trying to ignore the fact his mother was sucking his dick, Gabe started sucking on his father's cock as hard as he could, in his mind picturing his older brother. Despite wanting to ignore the fact, he had to admit his mother had some skill in sucking cock; with the young boy quickly getting to close to shooting his load. Amy grinned when she felt her younger son reach down and grab onto her hair, slowly pushing his cock further into her mouth.

"Mom! I'm going—" cried out Gabe, as the thirteen year old pulled off his father's cock in order to moan out a warning.

"That's it honey, shoot your load for mommy," Amy said as she pulled off of her son's cock, to the slight annoyance of the teenager.

Gabe moaned loudly as Amy wrapped her hand around his cock, and began to furiously stroke him. When Gabe began to buck his hips a little, Amy pointed her son's cock at his chest and gave it a few more strokes. As the thirteen year old cried out from his orgasm, Amy and Bob watched as their youngest son's cum shot powerfully out of him and onto his smooth chest and tummy. Gabe flopped down onto parent's bed, the fact his cum was covering his chest and the knowledge of the fact his mother had just made him cum filling his thoughts.

"You're not done yet buddy," said Bob, with a grin as he looked down at his son and ran a finger through his boy-cum.

"Huh?" Gabe asked before realizing what his dad meant when he looked up at his father's massive cock in front of his face once more "Do I have to?"

"Gabriel Duncan! Don't be selfish! You just shot your load, shouldn't your daddy have the same privilege?" Amy said, with her momma bear tone, forcing Gabe to lean up and take his father's cock back into his mouth. With the older man already on the edge from his wife and son sucking him off, and the sight of watching his son both getting a blow job from his mother and shooting his load, it didn't take long for Bob to reach his orgasm.

"Mm fuck… here it comes son!" Bob grunted out, as he pulled out of his son's mouth and gave his cock a few strokes before shooting his load over the thirteen year old's face.

Gabe's eyes widened as his father's cum shot onto him, with the teen's mind processing the fact he had just been sexual with his parents. _Oh god! I just sucked my father's cock! My __**mother**__ just gave me my first blow job! Fuck! Fucking hell, I'm covered in my dad's gunk! _Looking between his father's softening cock and his mother's naked body, Gabe jumped off of the bed and bolted out of his parents' room towards his own.

Gabe couldn't stop thinking about how his parents had taken advantage of PJ…

* * *

Lots more written if you like. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Flashback, PJ's first time…**

PJ was almost thirteen when he woke up one night to a hand groping his peepee in his pajamas. It was his dad! "Dad, what are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey there big guy!" Bob whispered. "Your mom and I decided that you were old enough to join us in bed!"

"Uh, okay dad." PJ was not the brightest light in the house on a good day, and when it came to sex, he was dimmer than most. His dad was wearing boxers and nothing else, while he was in his jammies. He allowed himself to be led to his parent's room, where he saw his mom completely naked! PJ gasped seeing his mother's large breasts and her hairy pussy. "Mom!" He felt his penis get harder but he did not know why.

Meanwhile, his dad closed the door and dropped his boxers, revealing his very large hard penis. "PJ, let's get you naked like us."

The blond boy just stood as his father pulled off his top and bottoms, revealing his skinny body and his erect young penis.

"Oh, Bob! PJ already has such a nice young cock!" Amy smiled. "Come here son!"

PJ was embarrassed, but he came to the bed and crawled on with his parents. He could not stop staring at his naked mother, and his beefy father with his huge dick.

"Bob, measure PJ! He looks like he is five inches already, and so thick!" Amy smiled, and reached out to caress her son's hard penis.

"Oh my gosh mom!" PJ whimpered. He was embarrassed, but it felt nice.

Bob got out the tape and measured PJ. "Indeed, he is almost five already!" He grinned, while also fondling their oldest child. They got on either side of little PJ and groped the horny boy.

"Hmm a little man!" Amy smiled. "So would you like to play with mama bear or daddy's big cock?"

PJ whined, "Mommy this is confusing!" But he reached out and touched his father's huge cock, curious about how it compared to his.

"Oh fuck yeah son that feels nice." Bob groaned. He fondled PJ's cute young cock and balls. "Why don't you suck on daddy?" Bob got on top of his son at his shoulders and moved his huge cock to the boy's mouth.

PJ knew this was probably wrong, but he leaned up and licked on his dad's big dick. He tasted the tangy precum and was hooked. He wrapped his hand around his dad's thick member and sucked on it hungrily.

"Oh fuck son, yeah suck on dad!" Bob moaned.

But Amy wanted to get off too, so she climbed on PJ's skinny hips.

"Just lie back and let Momma Bear do everything!" Amy guided PJ's bare five-inch cock up into her pussy. It was not as big as Bob's but it was so hard, and the thought of her son's twelve-year old cock in her cunt was so exciting.

"Mommy, I am scared! This is confusing!" PJ whined, though his young cock was standing up rock hard.

"Oh PJ!" Amy groaned as she lowered herself onto her pre-teen son. "Your young cock is making momma feel good! Fuck me!"

PJ obediently thrust his cock up into Amy's pussy, as she moaned and held his skinny little ass. "Yes fuck momma bear! You are doing great PJ!" Amy hollered as her orgasm wracked her body, and PJ shot for the first time, his fertile young cum shooting up into Amy.

The next week PJ was summoned to his parent's bedroom, and ordered to strip. He was scared but excited as he saw his naked parents, and his mother was holding something that looked like a small rubber penis. "We have to get you ready to take your daddy's big cock."

And so his training began.

PJ became his parent's sex slave, fucking Amy, sucking and getting fucked by Bob. Amy made him fuck her bare and shoot his cum inside her, as Bob felt them up.

Mostly Amy rode PJ's hard thick cock, making him cum up inside her pussy as she rocked on her boy, cumming from his cock rubbing her clit and the excitement of her skinny clueless 13 year old boy with his hard cock inside her.

And then Bob would lick PJ's little butt, and finger him, then he would put his huge cock inside PJ…

"Dad please no it hurts! Oh god daddy you are too big!" PJ whined, the first time his father thrust his thick nine inches into PJ's tight little ass.

"Oh son, I know it hurts at first but then you love it, I have seen your cum on the sheets."

It was true. As Bob fucked his little son doggie style, PJ got used to it and his hard young penis leaked precum onto the bed, and often he would cum from the sensation of his fathers huge cock raking his boy prostate. PJ got to love being fucked by his big dad.

* * *

More to cum. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3, back to the present**

PJ has a visitor.

PJ was lying on his bed in the Duncan house, wearing just his favorite Gurgles briefs (which were, faded, the material thinned with age, and a bit too small for him), reading his Gurgles magazine, when in walked Gabe's tubby friend Jake.

"Hi PJ, where's Gabe?" Jake tried not to stare at PJ's large bulge. Jake had a secret crush on his friend's older brother, but had never had the nerve to do anything.

"He's not here, sorry." PJ, vaguely wondered about Jake just walking into the house and up to the bedroom, but got distracted as he glanced at the husky boy, and noticed where he was looking. PJ spread his long slim legs slightly. _Is Jake checking me out?_ "Anything I can do for you?"

Jake licked his lips. "M-maybe I can do something for you." He said as he moved slowly to PJ's bed.

The oldest Duncan, still a little bit innocent despite his 'family' experience, blushed as he realized that Jake was practically drooling. Has felt himself getting hard, and put down his magazine. "Uh, I dunno, you're Gabe's friend and all…"

Jake looked at him with an expression of lust. "Could I? Gabe says you have a big… dick."

_Oh god! Gabe has been telling his friend about my dick?_ "Dude, really, it's not that big." PJ was blushing, but also felt his cock hardening almost painfully in his tight briefs. The head was about to pop out of the waistband.

"Looks pretty huge to me." Jake grinned. "Please?"

"You really want to see it?" PJ was feeling a weird combination of embarrassed, flattered, and horny.

"Y-yes please!" Jake got next to the bed.

PJ raised his hips up, and slid his briefs off. His big thick 7.5 inch cock sprang up and snapped against his flat belly.

Jake gasped. "Wow it's really nice! It really is big!"

"Thanks." PJ smiled that cute boyish smile.

"Could I touch it?"

"I guess that would be okay."

Jake leaned forward and gingerly grasped the shaft. "It's so big and thick!" He said softly. "And the head is even bigger! You're bigger than Mr. Doogan and even Ivy's dad!"

"Why don't you get undressed too?" PJ suggested innocently. "Only fair." He tried not to think about the older men Jake mentioned, and how he knew how large their dicks were.

In a flash the fat fourteen year old boy yanked off his t-shirt and dropped his pants and boxers. He had a bright auburn bush and little 4" hardon under his big belly. He climbed on the bed between PJ's legs and grabbed his dick again. He gently stroked it.

"Hmm that feels nice." PJ moaned.

The tubby boy grinned at hearing PJ's encouraging words. He fondled the thick shaft and mushroom head with both hands. "I love your cock, PJ! It's so big and beautiful!"

Meanwhile, PJ was getting off on the fat younger boy worshipping his cock. "Your soft hands feel so nice. You know what would feel even better?"

"Could… could I taste it?" Jake begged.

Sure, if you like, put your mouth on my dick."

Jake leaned down and ran his tongue up the underside and lapped the swollen head. PJ's cock leaked out a drop of clear precum and Jake eagerly lapped it up.

"Oh yeah Jake!" PJ moaned. "That feels awesome."

The redhead, encouraged, took hold of the base of PJ's cock, aimed it up, and ran his tongue around the head, eagerly licking it like an ice cream cone._ I can't believe I am getting to suck PJ Duncan! _Then he leaned down and gently took the head in his pouty little mouth.

"Ohhh, gosh yeah!" PJ groaned, watching as Jake eagerly sucked on his cock head. "That feels awesome dude! Lick my cock. Suck on it!"

Jake lapped on the big dick and smiled at his friend's older brother. "God, your cock is so big PJ! I never thought I would get to suck you."

"I didn't know you wanted to. You can have my dick anytime." PJ said as Jake sucked on his cock.

"Would you fuck me?"

"Uhh, sure, how do you want to do it?"

"Doggy?" Jake asked softly

"Okay, get on all fours."

Jake eagerly climbed on the bed on his hands and knees. "Would you do me bare?"

"Sure, best way."

PJ lubed up his dick and eased his long bare cock into the tubby boy's ass. "Oh man feels nice," he moaned.

Jake whimpered. "Oh god man you are so big!" The big cock kind of hurt, but it was hot PJ Duncan, his secret crush. His cock stayed hard and he pushed back onto PJ's big cock.

"You feel great." PJ moaned, thrusting balls deep into Jake's fat ass.

"Oh yeah, your big cock feels so good in my ass PJ! Fuck me!"

PJ kept fucking Jake, going fast then slow, but he couldn't reach around and feel the younger boy's cock. "How about you ride me for awhile?"

"Sure anything for you PJ!"

They switched around, PJ laying on his back, his long cock still hard as Jake climbed on him. Jake winced as he lowered his fat ass down onto PJ's long cock. "Oh gosh man it's so thick!"

"You're doing fine, your ass feels great. Ease all the way down." PJ urged him.

Shaking a little, the tubby boy managed to get all the way onto PJ's thick 7.5" cock. He groaned as his big butt settled on PJ's slender hips. "Oh gawd yeah!" He grinned down at the older teen.

PJ meanwhile was turned on by this chubby fourteen year-old sitting on his cock. "Yeah your ass feels great Jake. Now ride my dick please."

Jake wasn't able to rise up and down on PJ much, but he could rock back and forth, making the big cock move inside him. His little dick wagged up and down as he rode on his friend's studly brother. "Oh fuck PJ! Your big cock feels so good up my ass!"

"That's it buddy, sit on my dick." PJ moaned as he reached up and cupped the boy's boob-like chest, kneading the smooth flesh. "So what do you and Gabe do together?"

"Mostly we suck each other. Gabe doesn't like to kiss, but he likes me to suck on his nipples and eat his ass out. Oh god PJ your cock is so big!" Jake gasped.

PJ's bare 7.5" was thrusting up into Jake's fat ass, the boy riding slowly on him. "Yeah your ass feels pretty good." PJ stroked Jake's fat little cock as the boy ground on his lap. He was getting close. "I'm gonna cum Jake!"

"Please shoot in my ass!" Jake begged as he jacked himself, rocking on the slim older teen sprawled under him.

* * *

_Who next? Emmett? People are asking for Teddy, but with PJ or Gabe or both? Please review and suggest_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 PJ's delivery**

* * *

**_Neighbor Bert Doogan and Gabe and PJ_**

* * *

**_Yes I am working on PJ/Gabe/Teddy, be patient!_**

* * *

PJ delivered the chicken, and could see Bert's bulge in his tight sweat-shorts. He averted his eyes. He had been hit on before when he delivered, but mostly by middle-aged ladies.

"Hello there, want to make some extra money?" Bert asked, leering at PJ's crotch in his khakis.

"Uh, doing what?" PJ wore his usual blank look.

"What do you think?" Bert asked as he suddenly groped the slim teen through his pants.

"Uh, you want to play with my dick, Mister Doogan?" PJ asked, sounding like an innocent 12 year old.

"I'll give you $20 if you let me suck on that big young cock of yours."

"Well, okay, I guess." PJ agreed, though as usual he was kind of hesitant and confused. He didn't understand why people thought he was sexy, or his dick was big. He did like being in bed with Gabe and their playing together. But it seemed lately that other people wanted him.

Meanwhile, the old man undid PJ's belt, pulled down his pants and guided out his semi-hard large teen penis.

"Hmm, you are hung even bigger than I thought!" Bert gloated as he knelt down and sucked PJ's cock into his mouth.

"Oh gosh, that feels good Mister Doogan!" PJ moaned.

Bert hungrily sucked on PJ's big hard cock and groped his heavy tight balls for a few minutes then sat back. "Take your clothes off, there, TJ; I want to see all of your hot young body. But keep that goofy hat on."

"It's 'PJ'," The youth mumbled as he stripped for the horny old man, then stood naked except for his Kwicky-chicky hat. His large 7.5" cock was hard and angled up. "Is this what you want?" He asked, feeling kind of shy but also weirdly excited, standing naked in front of this tubby man who was old enough to be his grandfather.

"Oh yeah so smooth and sexy!" Bert stood, and groped PJ's slim, toned, defined chest then slid his hands down to cup the boy's pert little ass. "Wow, so young and skinny and nice!" PJ's big thick cock jumped as the old perv felt him up. "And such a nice big dick!" Bert stepped back and yanked his own clothes off, revealing his chubby 5 inch cock under his hairy belly. He knelt again and took the teen's large cock in his mouth, licking the big head and bobbing on the length while stroking the shaft. But just when PJ was moaning and close to cumming, Bert pulled off. "This is great, and you are so hot, but how about you call your cute little brother Dave over."

"His name is Gabe." The tall blond said with annoyance, even while the older gent was fondling his hard 7.5" cock and heavy balls. "And how much will you pay him?"

"$20 to let me suck him too, $20 for you to get him here and more for both of you if you guys will play together while I watch."

PJ sighed, but the old man's hand and mouth on his cock did feel good. He got his phone out and called Gabe. "Hey bro can you come over to Mister Doogan's right now, he wants to pay us to do him a favor."

Gabe Duncan was always suspicious of something that might involve work, but it was 8 pm, so it could not be anything outside. And he needed money.

Gabe walked into the neighbor's house to see his older brother, naked except for his stupid chicken hat, getting sucked off by their old neighbor Bert who was kneeling in front of him and also naked, (and hairy and fat!). Mr Doogan was fondling his own little cock under his hairy belly with one hand, while grabbing PJ's skinny ass with the other, pulling PJ's big cock into his mouth. It was kind of creepy, but also kind of hot.

"PJ, why did you call me?" Gabe asked, staring at the naked pair and feeling his dick get hard (he was a fourteen year-old boy after all; it didn't take much).

"Cause Mister Doogan wants to pay us to have sex." PJ said like it was normal.

"Uhh, you and me, or us and him, or what? And for how much?" Gabe asked, while watching Bert suck PJ's big cock._ Gosh that is kind of hot._

Bert pulled off of PJ's dick, but still cradled his large smooth balls. "What are you willing to do? I'd like to suck you, and then see you suck your brother's cock, and him suck you, and then see him fuck you with his big cock while I watch." Bert said. "$20 each to start and see how it goes."

"Ohh-kay." Gabe said as he already started to strip while the other guys watched. He finally pulled off his white briefs and stepped up to his brother and the old pervert, totally naked, his thick 5 inch cock hard and curving up.

"Oh man, you are a hot little guy!" Bert leered as he reached out for Gabe's five-inch cock. "So different from your skinny brother. You have a little meat on you!"

"Ohh gosh!" Gabe moaned as the old man played with his eager dick. Then Bert grabbed Gabe's plump ass and pulled him close, his mouth closing on the fourteen-year-old's hard cock. "Oh yeah Mister Doogan!" Gabe moaned, as the old man lapped his tongue on the boy's cock.

PJ watched and stroked himself, getting off on seeing the bald old man suck his little brother. "Wow that's hot Mister Doogan!" He whispered.

Bert slithered his tongue over Gabe's pulsing boy cock, loving the taste and the firmness. "You Duncan boys are both so hot, so different but nice bodies." He said in between licks on Gabe's cock.

Gabe was trembling as the fat man bobbed all the way up and down on his thick young dick. "Oh gosh Mister Doogan that feels great!" Gabe moaned.

Then after a few minutes the old man stopped and pulled off Gabe with a slurp. "Now suck your big brother!" Bert demanded. "I'll pay you both $20 more."

Gabe pretended to look shocked before he knelt down in front of his hot slender older brother and gently grabbed his big cock at the base. "You mean put it in my mouth?" He asked in his best high-pitched whiny voice.

"Yeah, suck that whole big teenage cock while I watch!" Bert growled.

Gabe's thick 5" cock jumped as he leaned in and ran his tongue along PJ's dick head.

"Oh yeah Gabe, lick my cock!" PJ whispered. "Gosh this is wild! Your mouth feels so good!"

"Oh fuck yes, brothers doing it…" Bert moaned, fondling his cock under his fat belly. "Suck your big brother's big cock, Gabe!"

Gabe looked up at his brother. "You're so hung PJ!" He said softly. Then he leaned in and took the bulbous big head of his brother's cock between his lips and sucked. He started off tentatively then sucked more and more hungrily on PJ's large manhood.

"Oh god yeah, that is so hot boys! Keep it up! Give me a good show!" Bert groaned. He hadn't been this turned on in years and hope his heart could take it.

"Ohhh, fuck Gabe!" PJ moaned, already so wound up and now Gabe was sucking him while their creepy old neighbor watched.

Meanwhile Bert leaned in and groped Gabe all over his soft beefy body, going on about how sexy both brothers were.

"Now PJ, put your cock in your cute little brother's ass! $50! I have some lube here."

"You want me to fuck my little brother? In the ass?" PJ asked, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"Yes, you can do it. Here is the lube. I want you to bareback your hot little brother in his smooth young ass." Doogan stroked Gabe's throbbing cock. "Gabe, bend over this chair."

PJ lubed his cock then inserted a finger into his brother. "Ready?"

"Yeah PJ, fuck me, but please be gentle."

PJ aimed his thick cock at his little brother's hairless hole and eased in. He mounted Gabe from behind, holding his hips and pushing in all the way.

Gabe gasped as PJ pushed his thick cock into his brother's plump ass. PJ moaned, loving his little brother's tight bum around his bare cock. It wasn't the first time of course, but it was more wild and sexy with an audience.

"Like this, Mister Doogan?" PJ asked as he thrust up into Gabe's ass.

"Oh yeah PJ! Fuck him! Pump that big teenage cock in and out of him!" Bert stroked himself as he watched the brothers fuck. "Your cock looks so hot fucking your cute little brother's smooth ass!" Doogan fondled Gabe's hard dick, then back to PJ's long shaft as it slid in and out of Gabe's hole.

Gabe held on to the chair and moaned, his cock wagging as PJ fucked deep into his young teen ass, thrusting his big bare cock in and out. _Gosh this is kind of hot letting old Mr Doogan watch us fuck and he thinks this is the first time we have done it! It makes it kind of more exciting._ "Oh yeah PJ! Your cock feels so good in my ass!" Gabe moaned. It did feel great, but he was also putting on a show for the old pervert. _PJ's fucking me so good and hard, I love my brother's big cock in my ass, it makes me so hard._

"Your ass feels great too Gabe! I love my cock sliding in you bare." PJ moaned. He thrust his big dick into Gabe balls-deep, making his brother's cock jump and leak precum.

"Now fuck me with that big cock, PJ!" Bert demanded, bending over. PJ got behind the old man and looked at his fat, hairy ass. He hesitated a moment, but then pushed his big bare cock into the older man's big ass. It was surprisingly hot and tight. He grabbed onto Bert's big hips and thrust his long cock in all the way.

"Fuck him PJ!" Gabe said, stroking his thick 5"

PJ pushed his thick bare cock into the old pervert. "Oh gosh, I am going to cum! Mr Doogan your ass is so hot and grabbing my cock!"

"Yeah fuck me PJ! And I am going to fuck Gabe next."

PJ moaned as he shot his cum into his neighbor. This was not such a bad job...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5 Mrs Dabney**

* * *

This one may freak a few people out. But guess what comes next

* * *

"Oh Mrs Dabney!" PJ whined, as the older woman groped him through his Kwicky-Chicky pants.

"I know you are dumb as a post, but you got a nice post here between your legs!" Mrs. Dabney chuckled as she undid clueless PJ's pants and pulled them down. "We had fun roller skating, and now you are going to pay me back for breaking my son's water bed! And if you want me to keep quiet about all the things your little brother has done, you will fuck me real good with that big white young cock. Get naked, big dumb boy!"

PJ clumsily undressed, his cock erect whether he liked it or not, while Mrs Dabney also got out of her clothes and laid down on her big bed. "Now climb on and give me some of that nice long white teenage cock you have there blondie!"

PJ, as clueless as ever but horny, got on the older lady and she aimed his long pink cock at her hairy brown pussy. "Shouldn't I wear a condom?" He asked innocently.

"I know you are clean and it's not as if I am gonna get pregnant! And besides, I want to feel your teen cum inside me."

PJ nodded and moaned as she held his bare teenage cock and guided it into her. He was not that into women, especially older ladies, but it didn't take much to get his big cock hard.

Mrs. Dabney was wet and warm around his cock, and he slid in easy. They both moaned, because she had not had any in years and was pretty tight, and liked that kid's big white cock going deep inside her black pussy. "Oh god PJ! What a nice cock you have! I love that big white cock bare in my pussy!"

He had to admit that his bare cock felt nice in her vagina.

And PJ had not had a real woman besides his mother and Teddy, and Mrs. Dabney was actually tighter around his cock. Not as tight as Gabe's or his tubby friend Jake's ass, but still…"Oh Mrs. Dabney, that feels nice!" PJ moaned. He propped himself up on his hands and avoided the woman's huge floppy boobs. He looked down seeing his pink cock sliding into Estelle's dark furry slot.

"Just shut up and fuck me, dumb boy! You got a nice cock for a white kid!"

PJ moaned as he thrust all eight thick inches of his long bare cock deep into the hairy dark folds of Mrs. Dabney's vagina again and again.

"Oh yeah PJ! Your big white teenage cock feels so good!" Estelle moaned. She grabbed his pert little butt and pulled him deeper into her every time he thrust down into her. "Tell me how my vajayjay feels!"

"Oh, Mrs Dabney your pussy is so warm and tight!" PJ whimpered.

"So how hung is Gabe?" Mrs Dabney asked even as PJ was thrusting in her.

It took PJ off-guard for a moment. "Uh, not as long as me, but he is pretty thick already. Maybe five or six inches."

"You Duncan boys!" Mrs. Dabney moaned. "Fuck me harder PJ! Give me all that big cock!"

Thankfully between her hollers, he came pretty fast, shooting his teen cum up into her dark place as he pumped his long cock in and out. He groaned and thrust in deep as his bare cock spurt into her fat old pussy.

"Come over Saturday, and bring Gabe. We're not done yet!" Mrs Dabney said in that scolding voice. And Maybe Lauren will be here too!"

_OMG. She wants us both to do her? How am I going to explain this to Gabe?_

* * *

Review! Like or not? What would you like to see?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6: a little break**

* * *

Taking a little break. Thanks for the huge response! What would you all like to read (besides Teddy/PJ/Gabe; I am working on that!)

Please either review or PM me. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7 At the Dabney's again**

* * *

**Duncan Family Fun 7**

More strange Bi adventures with Gabe and PJ. Warning! Extreme explicit situations. Estelle, Lauren, PJ, Gabe.

* * *

"Gabe, we have to go over to Mrs Dabney's House." PJ said earnestly.

"Why? She hates me." Gabe sat on his bed in their room.

PJ fidgeted nervously. "We just have to. She said we both have to go. But Lauren might be there."

"Oh?" Gabe perked up. He and Lauren had kind of drifted apart, though he was not sure why.

"Yeah, Mrs Dabney said it was important."

"Well okay dude." Gabe got up and the boys headed over to the Dabney house. Gabe was wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt with a plaid shirt untucked over it. PJ was wearing jeans and a snug-fitting v-neck that showed off his slim body and slightly defined pecs. Not that he paid any attention to that.

They got to the Dabney house, rang the bell, and Mrs Dabney anwsered, wearing her usual caftan. "You're late boys! I don't have all day. Come on back." After the Duncan boys entered, she locked the door with a little chuckle.

"What's this all about, Mrs Dabney?" Gabe demanded.

Just then, Lauren came into the room. She was wearing only a little pink transparent nightie that showed her perky small breasts and nipples. And under it she had on tiny panties. "Hi PJ, and hi, Gabe! Long time no see." she smiled.

PJ just tried not to stare. Gabe's eyes bugged out. "Uhh… hi, Lauren!" He glanced nervously over at Mrs Dabney, but she was just grinning.

"You like Lauren's outfit, Gabe? I bought it for her. I think it's cute."

Gabe, maybe you don't know why you're here, but we're all going to have a fun time together. But first, you boys need to strip right now." Estelle said in a commanding tone.

Wh-what?!" Gabe gasped. _No way am I undressing in front of Mrs Dabney!_

Estelle glared at Gabe. "I know Lauren and you have been doing the nasty. Now I want to watch. Or else I tell your parents, not to mention all the other horrible things you have been doing over the years."

PJ broke in, and said in a little weak voice, "But Mrs Dabney, I thought that—"

"Deal's off!" Estelle snapped. You both do as I say or else."

The boys looked at each other, scared and confused, while Lauren and Estelle smiled at them. Finally, Gabe and PJ started to undress.

They were stripped down to nothing but their underwear: PJ in blue boxer briefs and Gabe in patterned boxers. They stood nervously in front of the women, both obviously sporting tents in their underwear.

"It's kind of cute how embarrassed they are." Lauren smiled, walking up to Gabe and running her fingers over his soft smooth chest.

"Oh, gosh." Gabe trembled. _What the heck is going on here? Why did Mrs Dabney want PJ and me here and Lauren all dressed in a see-through… what's it called… a nightie? I mean, she looks great, but PJ and I had to strip in front of them both. This is kinda creepy._

"Alright, let's all go to the bedroom so we can be comfortable." Estelle led the way to her room, which sported a king-sized bed. Once they got there, Estelle sat on the bed and patted a spot next to her. "PJ, you come sit with me. We're going to watch the kids do it at first." She said with a smug grin.

Gabe looked around the room like a trapped animal. _This is too weird! PJ and Mrs Dabney want to watch Lauren and me do it? That is too creepy! We have only messed around a couple of times, and it was kind of weird and awkward. And that was just us! Now we have an audience!_ "M-Mrs Dabney, I don't think I can do this."

Meanwhile, PJ obediently sat, adjusting his massive hardon inside his briefs.

And Lauren walked over to Gabe and ran her fingers over his hardon in his briefs. Then she knelt down and pulled his underwear down. His thick five-inch cock sprang up, rock hard. "Hm so nice to see your cock in the light, Gabe!" She smiled, before grasping the shaft, and taking the big helmet head into her soft mouth.

"Ohhhh god!" Gabe whimpered, looking over at PJ as if for support.

But Gabe's brother was just staring at them as if in a trance, his hand inside his underwear.

Gabe stood helplessly for a couple minutes as Lauren sucked him, Until Estelle barked another command. "Take her from behind Gabe, like the animal you are. No condom!"

Lauren stood, then bent over and braced herself with a chair. Gabe got behind her and with shaking hands, pulled off her tiny panies. They were already moist. Then Gabe moved in and clumsily thrust his upward curving cock into her soft pussy. They both moaned as he slid inside her wet cunt. He bent over, reached around and fondled her small perky breasts and fingered her nipples. "Oh god Lauren your pussy feels so good! I love fucking you bare like this!" He whispered as he started thrusting in her tight pussy.

"Yeah Gabe your cock feels good inside me! It does feel nice to feel your bare dick sliding in and out of my vagina." Lauren said in a low voice.

Meanwhile, Estelle stripped and sat back on the edge of the bed. "PJ stand in front of me, I want to taste your cock before you put it in me again."

As PJ obediently stepped up between Estelle's legs, Gabe thought _Again? PJ has fucked Mrs Dabney before? Oh god._

Then Lauren got his attention again. "Push it deep in me! Fuck me!" Gabe obliged, holding her and thrusting his thick bare cock up insider her over and over. But he couldn't help staring across the bed as fat old Mrs Dabney yanked down PJ's underwear then grabbed PJ's cock and balls, and pulled his long shaft into her mouth.

"Oh, god, Mrs Dabney!" PJ moaned, moving his hips so his cock slid in and out.

Then Estelle lay back on the bed. "Now fuck me with that big white cock, PJ!" She snapped.

The older Duncan obediently leaned down as Estelle grasped the base of his cock and guided it into her hairy vulva.

As PJ obediently thrust forward, and as his cock slid into her, she let out a deep satisfied groan. "Oh fuck yeah boy, that hits the spot! Now give it to me hard!"

Gabe stared as PJ's long cock went into Mrs Babney's pussy, his slim butt flexing as he started to fuck her in long strokes, slamming his hips against her as she moaned and hollered. Gabe's thrusts slowed as he watched.

"Wow, my grandma sure like's your brother's cock." Lauren muttered.

"He does have an awesome cock." Gabe said before he realized it. Then he grabbed Lauren's hips and resumed pumping his cock into her until…

"I'm gonna cum!" Gabe hollered.

"Shoot that Duncan cum inside her Gabe!" Estelle almost shouted, even as PJ was fucking her.

Gabe grabbed Lauren's hips and rammed his cock as deep as he could in her tight pussy as he felt his cock swell and spurt out several shots of cum. "Ohhh gawd!" He moaned, staggering back, his still-hard cock sliding out of her abused vagina.

Just then PJ grunted "I am cumming too!" And thrust even harder and faster into Mrs Dabney.

"That's it boy! Shove that big white cock in me and give me your sweet boy juice!" Estelle shouted. She rubbed her swollen clit and shook as the slender teen fucked her.

PJ shuddered and leaned back, his cock buried in the old woman's cunt as he unloaded deep inside her. Then he stepped back and his still-hard cock, covered in his cum, slid wetly out of her dark pussy.

"That was great, PJ. Now Lauren, I want you to ride PJ's big cock, and Gabe, get over here!"

Lauren crawled over to PJ, who was lying on his back at the top of the bed. She straddled his hips and guided his eight-inch cock up into her small pussy. "You're so big PJ, I don't know if my little cunt can take your big white cock." She purred.

PJ, as usual, was confused. He'd never seen Lauren behave so naughty like this. And he was not really experienced with women… so he just lay back on the bed and let the young girl do what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Estelle, sitting on the bed, groped Gabe. "I've been wanting to feel your cute bad-boy cock in my black pussy for a long time, Gabe!" Estelle leered as she fondled the younger Duncan.

"Gosh Mrs Dabney, this isn't right!" Gabe moaned, freaked out by the old lady feeling his cock. "I don't want your dusty old cunt!"

"Mehehe! It's not so dusty lately. Your big brother has been lubricating me with his hot teen cum for the last week, paying for my silence over your bad behavior."

Gabe gasped. "PJ has been your fuck stud to protect me!?"

"Yes indeed." Estelle looked like the cat that caught the canary. "And he has been a very good stud. But you guys are going to need to keep Lauren and me happy."

Even as she spoke, they heard Lauren's loud moans as she took PJ's big cock up into her vise-like pussy. Then Estelle squeezed Gabe's still hard cock and pulled him towards her. "I'm still wet with your brother's cum." She chuckled.

Lauren moaned as she eased down, PJ's big cock going up into her young cunt. PJ just laid back and let her aim his cock into her smooth young slot and his big head passed her pussy lips, which were already engorged and wet from Gabe's fucking.

"That's it girl, slide down on the boy's big white dick," Estelle grinned, fingering herself as she watched her young granddaughter ease down on PJ's large cock. It had been hot enough to see Lauren take Gabe's thick five inches, but PJ was much longer and a bit thicker.

Gabe just stared, fascinated, as his girlfriend began to fuck herself on his brother's long cock.

"Oh Nana!" Lauren moaned, still just halfway down on PJ's rod, "He so big!"

"Yes he has the biggest cock I have ever seen on a white boy!" Estelle smiled. "PJ, how does that pubescent cunt feel around your long white cock?"

"So warm and tight, Mrs Dabney!" PJ moaned, trying to lie still as the cute girl straddled him. "I may cum soon, and I an not wearing protection!" He looked around in distress.

"Neither did Gabe, and I bet you can feel his sweet young cum around your cock in her vagina!"

PJ shuddered and looked down to where his thick shaft was stuffed up into Lauren's small brown slot. He could see whitish thick stuff coating his cock as Lauren moved up and down on him. Gabe's cum… "Oh, god!" He moaned, somehow more turned on by that. This was only the third vagina he had been in, after his mother's and Mrs Dabney's, and it was much nicer and tighter around his dick.

"Oh Nana! His big white cock is stretching my little pussy!" Lauren cried out, obviously enjoying saying the most dirty words possible. She moved herself up and down, gradually letting more and more of PJ's massive dick up inside her. She smiled down at confused looking PJ. "I think you like boys better than girls." She smirked.

PJ gasped and looked confused. "I-I don't know!"

"Doesn't my little pussy feel good?"

"Yeah, but… ohhh!" PJ gasped as Lauren took all of his rod into her vise-tight pussy, squeezing his big dick. He looked down to see his cock buried to the hilt in her pink spread cunt.

Meanwhile, Mrs Dabney turned to naked, hard Gabe, the boy who had been her enemy for years. "And now, Gabe, it's time for payback! I need you to pleasure me with that cute fat boy cock of yours!" She laid back and spread her legs. "Fuck me, devil child!"

Gabe leaned forward and, trembling, guided his cock into her dark folds. _Oh god this is too weird!_ He thought as Estelle grabbed his plump round ass and pulled him on top of her, sending his cock balls deep into her moist cavern.

Estelle pulled him down, and before he knew it, Gabe was feeling her huge breasts, strangely fascinated by her large areolas and big nipples. He shuddered as he felt his cock go all the way inside her, his little dark bush mingling with her gray nest. Her pussy wrapped around his young cock, milking it.

"Oh yeah Gabe! I love your evil boy cock inside me!" Estelle moaned. "Pound my cunt and cum in me."

"Oh gawd, Mrs Dabney!" Gabe whimpered, even as he began to instinctively thrust into her.

Lauren had an orgasm, shook all over, and her pussy squeezed PJ's cock. "Oh wow! That was intense! Your big cock is so awesome PJ!" Then she leaned down, feeling up his smooth defined pecs as she began to rock back and forth, making his huge dick move inside her, and rub her swollen clit. "Oh gosh PJ you are such a cute shy stud! Oh I am cumming again!" She moaned as her juices rand down around PJ's cock.

"Oh, jeeze!" PJ moaned. Then he looked across the bed to see his naked brother, half on top of Mrs Dabney and thrusting slowly, while… he was sucking on one of her breasts! She was holding his head, kind of caressing him as he held her huge boob and suckled on her large brown nipple.

And Mrs Dabney was kind of cooing to him, "That's it Gabe, make Nana feel real good with that hard boy dick of yours!"

PJ whimpered as he felt Lauren's pussy tighten around his big cock as she shuddered and orgasmed again. But as intense as it felt, he could not cum.

"Oh god PJ your cock is so fucking huge!" Lauren moaned. "I bet Gabe loves it in his ass."

"Um, what?"

Lauren smiled as she climbed off the lean blond older Duncan. "Do it. Fuck your brother. I want to see this."

PJ, half in a trance, got off the bed and behind Gabe, and aimed his big slick cock to his little sexy brother's ample ass, and pushed.

"Oh FUCK!" Gabe hollered, pulling off Mrs Dabney as he was jolted from the intrusion. But it took him only a moment to adjust. "Oh damn, PJ! Oh yeah!"

PJ pulled him away from Estelle, his cock popping out. Then PJ held his little brother's wide hips and thrust his big cock in all the way. They stood together, PJ fucking Gabe from behind while cupping his brother's soft pecs and Gabe's cock wagged in the air when he wasn't jacking himself.

"Oh god PJ, fuck me please! Harder!" Gabe begged.

"Isn't it hot seeing those white boys doing it to each other?" Estelle asked her granddaughter.

"Especially brothers!" Lauren sighed, fingering herself as she watched PJ pump his huge cock into Gabe, and her boyfriend's erect cock dripping more precum, obviously loving a dick in his ass. She felt Gabe's cum dripping from her pussy as she rubbed herself, getting off on watching Gabe, his eyes shut and no longer caring who watched as PJ thrust that huge cock inside him over and over until Gabe hollered as his teen cock sprayed cum all over the carpet and PJ rammed deep into his brother, filling him with his thick cum.

* * *

Please Review!

Next… Teddy's toys. And after that? Bob and the boys…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8: flashbacks**

* * *

**Duncan Adventures Chapter 8: Some flashbacks**

_Here is a huuuge, classy new chapter. There are a few flashbacks here to cover some history… and yes Teddy and her toys make an appearance in one, so settle down…_

* * *

**PJ Flashback, his education advances.**

_Back when PJ was just 13 and the parents were training him, Bob brings the young boy into their room and strips the cute, skinny blond boy…_

"Okay PJ, time to let your daddy have his fun again." Bob grinned, pulling the slender naked boy onto their bed while Amy, also nude, watched. PJ was slim and barely five feet tall, so it was easy for Bob, at 6'3" and beefy, to manhandle the boy.

"Aw dad! My butt is still kinda sore from last time the other day!" PJ whined. His swiped his long floppy blond hair from his face.

"Yes but if we wait too long, your cute little ass will get all tight again." Bob said reassuringly as he caressed PJ's soft smooth chest.

"You want to make Mommy and Daddy happy, don't you, PJ?" Amy asked gently, but giving him her most demanding look.

"Uh… of course I do!" PJ whimpered, looking at his parents with his big blue eyes. He was a little scared. He'd just been fucked by his dad with that monster cock the other day, and his ass still burned a little. But his cute young (almost) five-inch dick was hard again, something his parents noticed.

"I can see you are excited to play again, PJ!" Bob roughly fondled PJ's cute boy-dick. Then he lubed his big cock and smiled. "Now, get on the bed on your hands and knees like before."

Amy moaned and fingered herself, watching as PJ got on all fours, his young teen cock erect. Her big imposing husband got behind the smooth slender boy and rubbed the huge head of his leaking cock up and down over PJ's little ass crack. PJ was only 13 and small and slim at that. Compared to him, Bob was a giant.

Then Bob pushed, his cock spreading the boy's already stretched ass, and his big dick slowly eased inside their son, bareback of course.

PJ whimpered and trembled a little, and Bob groaned from the pleasure of the tightness of their slender son's ass. "Damn PJ, your boy pussy feels so nice." He slowly pumped his massive pole into PJ's thirteen year-old ass, working it gradually deeper into his rectum. _Damn, I love seeing my fat cock stuck between his skinny little butt cheeks._

"Oh gosh, daddy you are so big!" PJ cried as his father's huge cock pushed deeper into his small tight ass. But he couldn't deny that after a few thrusts of Bob's huge cock in his butt, it started to feel better. He realized he was super hard, and Dad's cock moving inside his ass was feeling kind of good; it was rubbing something that touched a pleasure nerve. His Dad hunched over him, feeling his skinny thirteen-year-old chest with those big hands as he thrust that long cock inside him, and PJ felt better and better. The things Dad said were also nice…

"Oh fuck, PJ, your sexy little ass is so tight and hot around my bare cock! I can feel your anal muscles working on my cock as I fuck deep into you! And your cute smooth, lean chest is so nice; I love feeling your young body all over as I fuck your little boy ass!" Bob fondled PJ's small nipples, then reach down and groped PJ's hard young cock.

On some level PJ knew this was 'wrong,' but as his Dad fondled his dick, and he felt the monster pistoning inside his ass, he was experiencing the most pleasure ever. He knew he was going to orgasm soon, and it would not be the last time tonight.

Bob continued to fuck PJ long and slow, making the skinny boy's cock wag up and down.

Amy watched her big hulk of a husband as he mounted little PJ, forcing that huge cock into the boy's tiny rectum. She fingered her pussy._ PJ looks so small and vulnerable under Bob like that, as if Bob is almost forcing himself on our boy. _The thought turned her on even more. "That's it Bob, fuck our son, fuck his tight little ass! I love seeing your big bare cock go deep in PJ's cute little boy-butt."

"Oh yeah Amy, PJ's ass feels so great! Tighter than your pussy!" Bob rose up for a moment, showing off his huge cock sliding in and out of PJ's small ass.

PJ held on the bed, moaning and whimpering as his dad fucked him for several minutes. It burned but it also felt good in his butt, that huge thing rubbing his prostate. His dad would not let him stroke his own cock, but once in a while Bob would fondle his little dick and smooth balls.

Then Bob eased his long fat cock out with a wet pop. "PJ, I want to see your face while I fuck you son, think you could sit on dad's lap and ride my cock this time?"

"I'll try dad." PJ nodded.

"And PJ, you are not allowed to touch your cock until I tell you."

"Yes, dad."

Amy sat aside as Bob got on his back, propping his head up with pillows. Obedient skinny smooth PJ climbed on his dad's lap facing, him. As he lowered himself, Amy helped guide her husband's huge bare cock up to her son's teen pink little hole.

"Oh, gosh, dad!" PJ whimpered as Bob entered him again. His five-inch cock jumped up as Bob's rod of flesh rubbed against his little prostate. He spread his slim, smooth legs out wide apart as he settled lower onto his dad's monster. "Oh yeah Dad! That feels good inside me now! Your dick is hitting my insides at a different angle."

"Oh fuck yeah PJ, your boy ass is so nice! And you look so cute on my lap like that." Bob almost cooed a he groped his oldest child's soft slim chest with his big hands. He looked up into his son's innocent face, watching the emotions as PJ rode him. Then he looked down, seeing PJ's slim torso, and flat tummy. Then lower, his cute young cock wagging up and down, his little hairless balls, and his skinny pale hairless legs spread wide open over Bob's big hips. _God, my son is so cute! And such a fuckable young boy!_

"Thanks dad." PJ mumbled. He tilted his head back as he started to rock up and down on Bob's huge cock, fucking himself on his dad's pole. After a few motions he was able to take the entire nine inches up inside his rectum, and he felt Bob's cock penetrate an inner place deep inside him. He shuddered with a near orgasm and his cock head swelled bigger. "Oh gosh Dad you are so huge, your cock feels so good inside me!" He moaned, his young hard dick leaking more precum as it wagged in the air. He ran his hands over Bob's big hairy chest, feeling Bob's pecs and his big nipples. His own young cock jumped when he felt the new deep thrusts of his father.

Bob felt it too, something tight around his large cock head. "Tell daddy how my cock feels inside your boy pussy!" He urged. He gently fondled PJ's little pink nipples, watching PJ's boy-cock wag to and fro as the boy rode him.

"It feels so big but good daddy." PJ said softly as he eased slowly up and down, back and forth, his young dick wagging, feeling the cock rub that special spot inside him.

"You boys look so sexy, making love like that!" Amy exclaimed, watching Bob's huge wet pole slide in and out between PJ's little smooth cheeks. She got her phone and took pictures.

"Aw jeeze mom!" PJ blushed, but kept moving his ass up and down on his dad's massive cock, while his own dick waved in the air. His blond hair flopped up and down with his movements.

"You look so cute, son, my special boy." Bob groaned, and stroked PJ's young hard dick as the boy eased his ass up and down on Bob's huge cock. Bob wrapped his big hand around the boy's steel-hard shaft, ran his thumb along the moist bright pink tip, then caressed the base of the boy's cock where just a few little hairs were starting.

"Gosh, Dad, that feels so good! I love you playing with my dick. I'm getting close daddy!" PJ moaned as he rose and fell faster on his father's monster cock. He leaned back, making the huge shaft plow up deeper inside him. His boy cock stood straight up and waved in the air.

"Oh yes that feels great! I am close too PJ, going to shoot my daddy cum in you!" Bob grabbed PJ's slender hips, feeling his son's young ass tighten around his cock. "Oh, yes! I'm cumming! Gonna fill you up! You can stroke your dick now!"

PJ felt his dad's cock swell even bigger inside him. He grabbed his own small cock and jerked furiously. He came even as he felt his dad flood his ass with cum. PJ's semen spat out of his small hard cock onto his father's hairy chest and belly as he gasped for breath.

"Oh yes, PJ, your ass is so nice!" Bob moaned, holding his oldest son onto his cock and thrusting a few more times as he shot into the boy.

* * *

**PJ and Gabe Flashback**

_(This is more recent, back from when PJ was 17 and still being regularly used as a sex toy by his parents, and soon after Gabe's first time at 13. Gabe is playing coy with PJ to find out what's going on.)_

PJ and Gabe were in their bedroom together. PJ overheard Gabe with his parents but was trying to act like he didn't know, lying on his bed reading a book.

But Gabe was full of questions for his seventeen-year-old brother, after all the things his parents said about PJ and them. "PJ, what have you done with mom and dad?"

PJ's jaw dropped for a moment. He never thought his little brother would ask. "Um, well, what do you think I have done?"

"Dude, I don't know! Can't you tell me?" Now that he was wound up and horny again, Gabe could not be stopped. He rolled over on his little twin bed and glared and his cute lean older brother. Gabe and PJ were both obviously erect in their underwear already.

PJ gulped. What he did with their parents was so embarrassing (not the least part being that it excited him to do it, then he felt weird and guilty afterwards). But obviously, they had started Gabe on the same path, so he felt like he had to try to support his little brother. "Well, mom wants me to fuck her all the time, she says dad can't keep up with her needs. And, well, dad and I mess around too."

"Oh shit! Mom makes you put it in her?" Gabe gasped. "And do you have to suck dad too?"

"Well, yeah." PJ looked at the wall.

"Dude, how messed up is that? When did they start you?" Gabe demanded, even though his little dick was throbbing. "So, what do you and dad do?" He added in a whisper.

"I was 12, almost 13 the first time. We suck each other…and dad fucks me." PJ said, sounding guilty.

"Oh my god, he fucks you? With that huge thing?"

"I bet he'll want you soon." PJ said. "He fucked me when I was 13."

"Oh, god!" Gabe whispered. Then after a pause, he asked quietly, "PJ would you teach me about fucking? I know you'd be more gentle than dad. Then I'll be ready when he wants to fuck me."

"Gosh Gabe, I dunno." PJ sighed, but he had to admit that the idea excited him. "I don't want to hurt you. You're my baby brother!"

"Please, bro? I'd much rather you… fucked me… first rather than dad. PJ, I trust you." Gabe looked up at his shy innocent brother with his best brown-eyed puppy face.

PJ looked shocked, and blushed. "Well, sure, ok." He hated to admit it, but he had been lusting after his cute little brother for a while. His round ass was so sexy, and it looked like he was getting a nice cock already.

Then suddenly Gabe yanked his briefs down and his hard four-inch cock whacked up against his belly. "So can we do it now?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Gosh, dude, we are brothers, this still seems kind of weird!" PJ whined. _Gabe looks so cute naked like that._

But Gabe grabbed PJ's boxers and pulled them down, His brother's cock jumped out and it was huge! It was maybe eight inches long and really thick with a big head. It was already fully hard and stood up at an angle.

"Jeeze dude! You do have a big dick!" _Wow, PJ's cock is beautiful! Not quite as long and thick as dad's. He's perfect._

PJ smiled shyly. "Yeah, in P.E., they say I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I got the biggest hoe. Whatever that means."

Gabe at that moment felt bad for his older, sweet, kind of clueless brother. Poor PJ was really not very smart, but he was a nice guy, and he didn't want to hurt Gabe. And god, he had a sexy lean body and a huge cock! "PJ, don't worry about those people. You are a nice guy and a good brother. And I want you to help me prepare for dad. I think we will both enjoy it."

"Okay, so we should suck each other first…"

Gabe sank right to his knees and grabbed PJ's big dick. "I can do that." And he took the cock in his mouth, licking and sucking his cute big brother's dick.

"Ohh, jeeze, Gabe!" PJ moaned. "Oh… yeah… that feels so good." PJ was shocked at first by Gabe's aggressiveness, but he was soon distracted by his little brother's warm mouth sucking on his dick.

Gabe eagerly sucked and licked PJ's big cock head while stroking the shaft and playing with his large tight balls. PJ was still mostly smooth, but had a little trail going down to his small dark blond bush. Gabe ran his fingers through PJ's curlycues as he slobbered over his brother's large meat. After a couple minutes of eagerly sucking his hung big brother, Gabe pulled his mouth off PJ's cock. "So how do you want to fuck me?"

"Can't I suck you first?"_ I really want Gabe's cute dick in my mouth!_

"Well, sure if you want to!" Gabe jumped to his feet, surprised and excited that his big brother would actually want to suck his little dick.

PJ guided his brother to his bed. Gabe sat and spread his legs. He was grinning foolishly as PJ knelt down. Then as his brother gently took hold of his cute cock, he gasped. "Oh gosh!"

PJ smiled shyly before leaning down and licking his little brother's cock. Gabe's dick had a nice head, and he just had a few little dark hairs starting above the base of the thick shaft. PJ lapped at it a few times. _Hm, Gabe's dick is so cute! Perfect for sucking._

Gabe shook all over. "Oh yeah, PJ!"

"Like that huh?" PJ asked before aiming the boy's cock up and taking it between his lips.

"Oooooh, gosh yeah PJ suck my dick!" Gabe whispered. "This is freakin' better than Super Adventure Land!"

PJ was secretly loving Gabe's cute cock. He laved his tongue over it as he sucked, bobbing up and down for a few minutes as his younger brother bucked and whimpered. As he moved his mouth up and down, he gently played with Gabe's smooth balls, which were already growing. Then he caressed his cute little brother's smooth body, his tummy and his soft chest. He loved feeling up Gabe, and hearing his little brother whimper happily from the stimulation he was giving him. Finally he pulled off, and looked up at his brother. "So, how do you want to do it?" PJ asked, while caressing Gabe's beefy smooth leg.

"You know more about this than me."

PJ blushed. "I guess maybe you could sit on it. Then you could go at your own speed. Or we could do doggie; that might be easiest."

"Let's try doggie."

"Okay, get on your hands and knees on the bed." PJ guided his brother around so his butt was facing the side of the bed. "Good, now spread your legs out a little… perfect." PJ admired the sight of his slightly beefy brother showing his plump smooth butt... and his little virgin asshole.

"Okay, now what? Gabe looked over his shoulder. Suddenly he was feeling a little nervous.

"We get you ready." PJ grabbed the lube from his dresser and set it nearby. He gently spread Gabe's firm butt-cheeks, then PJ leaned in and licked his little brother's pink smooth little puckered hole.

"Oh wow!" Gabe sighed. "That feels nice!"

PJ kept licking Gabe's smooth little pucker for a minute, then put a little lube on his finger and eased it in.

Gabe gasped. "Oh gosh!" He reflexively clenched his anus. _Oh, wow, this is really happening! PJ is gonna fuck me!_

"Try to relax, Bro." PJ said as he worked his finger slowly in and out.

"Okay." Gabe said in a suddenly quiet little voice. Then when PJ touched his prostate, he jumped. "Oh! That felt good!"

PJ just smirked as he worked another finger into his brother's soft butt. _Gosh, Gabe's little ass is so cute and sexy. I can't believe he wants me to fuck him. I just don't want to hurt him._ After another minute, he pulled them out and lubed up his big cock. "Gabe, it will hurt at first, but I promise it does get better. Please tell me if it hurts too much. You ready?"

"I hope so." Gabe was nervous, but also had a warm feeling how PJ was so concerned about him.

PJ held Gabe's hip and with his other hand aimed the big blunt head of his cock at Gabe's little puckered hole. "It's going to hurt a little at first; tell me if it gets too bad." Then he leaned in and pushed. At first, Gabe's ass resisted, then suddenly it relaxed a bit and his cock forced itself in.

"Oh god!" Gabe hollered. "Damn that smarts!"_ Oh god oh god, PJ's cock feels huge!_

"Language!" PJ said with a little laugh. "Are you okay? Take deep breaths."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, it's not so bad now." Gabe panted. PJ's cock burned in his virgin ass, but as his brother moved slowly in and out and his ass relaxed, it started to feel better.

"Good." PJ now held both Gabe's hips, and pushed a little more in. "God, Bro, your ass is so tight! It feels great!" He eased out a bit then thrust slowly in further.

"Ohhh gawd." Gabe moaned. His cock, which had softened some, became fully erect again. PJ's cock hurt, but it also felt weirdly good. _Gosh, PJ is fucking me! My cute big brother just took my cherry!_

PJ looked down at his cock as he slowly pumped it in and out of Gabe's anus. _Gosh this is so hot! I love Gabe's tight ass!_ He eased it all the way in, feeling Gabe tremble. He leaned down over his brother and wrapped his arms around him. "Gabe, your ass feels so fucking good."

"Language!" Gabe said with a giggle. Then he moaned as PJ caressed his soft chest and slowly pumped his ass. He started to like the feeling of his big brother's dick pumping in his ass. "Oh gosh PJ! Your cock is so big inside me! But it feels kind of good now!"

"Your ass feels great, Gabe!" PJ moaned as he slowly thrust his long cock into his brother again and again. "Are you okay?" He found Gabe's nipples and fondled them, then reached down to stroke his little brother's cock. "Oh, man, Gabe this feels so nice. You are so cute, and gosh your ass feels amazing."

As his older brother caressed his smooth chest, and PJ's cock rubbed his prostate, Gabe felt good, more than just the pleasure of the big cock thrusting inside him, but that like his brother _loved_ him. "Oh gosh PJ, that feels nice! I'm getting close!" Gabe moaned softly.

"Me too; but let's change positions." PJ eased his cock out of Gabe with a pop. "I want you to sit on my cock, so we are facing each other."

"Okay." Gabe shrugged as his brother lay on the middle of his bed. Gabe climbed on PJ's lap, straddling him. He reached behind his back, grabbed PJ's long cock and guided it to his loosened hole.

"Oh fuck yeah Gabe!" PJ sighed as his little brother sank down on his cock. He smiled shyly up at his little brother._ Gabe looks so cute, I love his body, and his sexy cock._

Gabe shuddered as PJ's cock rubbed his prostate again. "Oh man, this angle is even better!" He rocked back and forth, feeling PJ's cock rub his button inside. His thick short cock wagged in the air as he fucked himself on PJ's big dick. _This is so wild! I love riding PJ like this, and he looks so sexy and manly. But he's so sweet and gentle._

"Gabe, this really feels so great. I kind of like us together like this. And I hope this is not weird, but I think you are… really cute." PJ was having trouble finding words, with Gabe sitting on his lap, riding his cock, and looking down at him lustfully. "I mean you know, handsome. I know this is strange, we are brothers having sex, but is that ok?" PJ stuttered. He gently felt up his little brother's soft smooth chest.

"Yeah, bro. It's okay." Gabe smiled as he slowly rode his brother's cock. "Gosh, your hands on my chest feel nice." He caressed PJ's slim, defined pecs._ PJ's so goofy-cute. I love my big brother._

"I'm glad, cause I like feeling your cute sexy body. Hope we can do this a lot."

"Me too." Gabe sighed as PJ tenderly fondled his hard young cock. Then he leaned down, and kissed his cute older brother.

"Oh, wow!" PJ gasped and grinned goofily as Gabe rose up and broke the kiss. "That was cool." He gently pinched Gabe's big nipples.

"Glad you liked it too." Gabe moaned, loving how his brother was feeling up his chest. "I am getting close!"

"Me too, dude! Can I cum in you?"

"Oh gawd PJ yeah do it! Fuck me and cum in me!" Gabe rode his brother faster, loving the intense look on his brother's face as PJ started to rock his hips up and thrust his big cock deeper.

"Oh, gosh, bro I am cumming!" PJ wailed as his cock swelled and spewed a huge load up into Gabe's tight young ass. He groped Gabe's soft chest as he thrust up into his little brother.

"Me too!" Gabe whined, his little fat dick spitting out a few shots onto PJ's taut smooth belly.

"Gosh, Gabe, that was amazing!" PJ smiled shyly up at his brother.

"Yeah dude, it was!" Gabe grinned, before leaning down and kissing his sexy big brother again, even as PJ's big hard cock moved inside him.

* * *

**Teddy's Toys**

_This is slightly later, several months to a year after the previous flashback…_

One afternoon after school, when toddler Charlie was napping and both parents were at work, Teddy Duncan stripped and lay back on her bed.

She laid next to her two of her favorite dildos, one she had named 'Gabe' and the other 'PJ.' She lubed up both, knowing that it would be a long afternoon.

Teddy Duncan actually had four dildos, and each had a name, which she had written on the base. Her mother had secretly given them to her for her birthday a few months earlier, saying that was how big everyone was; though Emmett was a guess. Teddy was curious, but always scared to bring up the idea of actually doing anything with her brothers. But she had peeked at them a lot, and had perverse desire to have them fuck her. Especially, for some reason, her cute younger brother Gabe.

'Gabe' dildo was about five inches long and thick, with a blunt head and a distinct upward curve.

'PJ' was almost eight inches with a straight, veiny shaft, and somewhat thicker than Gabe, with a big mushroom head. PJ was definitely something you had to work up to, though Ivy had borrowed it more than once, and brought it back only reluctantly, saying it was 'very satisfying.' Teddy remembered catching Ivy giving PJ some funny looks after she learned about the dildos.

'Dad' was even thicker and about nine inches… that was a real challenge.

And the dark brown one, slender but almost as long as Dad, was 'Emmett.'

'Gabe', while smaller, was also a vibrator, which gave her an extra special thrill.

She had stolen underwear of both of her brothers from the dirty laundry, surprised to see that PJ at 18 was wearing tiny little bikini briefs. He also had boxers and boxer briefs, but to her the bikinis were more sexy, and had a more pronounced male odor. They were also kind of gay, which for some reason also excited her. Also the little briefs were very stretched in the pouch, for his big balls and dick. She sometimes wondered if PJ was gay.

Gabe at 14 had more boring boxers and boxer-briefs. But they smelled different from PJ's, like each of her goofy, sexy brothers.

All prepped for a relaxing afternoon, Teddy reclined on her pillows and put Gabe's boxers across her face. She inhaled as she spread her legs and very lightly touched her clit with a fingertip. "Oh yes Gabe!" She moaned, imagining her cherubic younger brother shyly touching her down there. In her fantasy, she usually took charge of her little brother, telling him what to do to please her. She picked up her 'Gabe' dildo and rubbed the head along her slot. She was already getting wet. Then she eased in the head, imagining that it was her cute stocky little brother on top of her, pushing his stout cock into her tight pussy. "Oh, yeah Gabe!" She moaned, spreading her legs. "Fuck me with your hot boy cock like you do mom!" She moved the dildo in and out of her pussy about halfway, saving the vibration for later.

But unlike previous times, Teddy's brothers were also downstairs and heard her moans.

"Dude!" Gabe whispered as he and PJ walked past Teddy's room. "Do you hear that?" They paused outside her door.

"Oh yes! Fuck me with your fat cock Gabe! Fuck me hard!" Teddy moaned, spreading her legs wider and pushing the dildo into her wet pussy.

Gabe and PJ stared at each other, mouths open. In all the years since they had started playing with their parents and each other, they had not done anything with their sister.

Gabe edged the sliding door open a couple inches so they could peek. What they saw was naked Teddy, laying on her bed, sniffing Gabe's boxers while thrusting something in and out of her bald pussy.

"Holy crap!" Gabe gasped. "She's using a dildo and saying my name?!" He was instantly hard. But again, it didn't take much. He started rubbing his dick in his jeans.

"Wow." PJ just stared, like the kind of clueless sweet young man he was. "So girls use them too? I thought Dad only used it to; well, you know, train us…"

"Yes I know!" Gabe snapped. "Now be quiet!"

Gabe had already opened his jeans and was groping himself inside his boxers, and PJ, seeing his cute brother turned on, also got excited and opened his jeans, as his big cock popped out of the tiny briefs.

As Teddy kept pleasuring herself, Gabe tried to move the door open just a bit more… but it squeaked.

Teddy stopped and looked to the door. "Who's there? _Gabe! _Show yourself, you little spy."

Gabe, not wanting to be left alone, pulled the door open to reveal PJ as well, both of them still with their pants down.

"This is awkward" mumbled PJ.

"Yes, yes it is." Gabe agreed. "So, now what?"

Just then, they heard Amy's voice from upstairs. "Hi Teddy! I'm home! Everything okay?"

Teddy glared at the boys. "Get in here and hide!" The boys dove into the room without thinking, and PJ started closing the door.

Then Teddy shouted up: "Yes Mom! Charlie is asleep and I am studying."

"Okay! I will check on Charlie and take a nice bubble bath."

"I guess we should go." PJ said meekly.

Teddy removed her dildo and looked at her brothers standing there with their pants halfway down. "I don't think so! I think you boys need to be taught a lesson! PJ, lock my bedrooms door, and both of you, get undressed!" She ordered in her best Amy voice.

Gabe and PJ obeyed immediately, stripping while Teddy watched them and fingered her clit; both were hard by the time they were naked.

"Okay, Gabe, get between my legs and lick my pussy."

Gabe grimaced. "Ew, do I have to? Mom doesn't make me do that!"

Teddy glared at him. "Get to it!"

Gabe sighed and climbed on the bed. He leaned down, and as Teddy spread her pussy open with her fingers, he tentatively licked at her little nub.

"Oh, god!" Teddy shook all over, nearly having an orgasm. "Keep doing that!" With her other hand, she grabbed the back of Gabe's head and pushed him down on to her cunt.

The younger Duncan boy wasn't sure if he liked this or not, but he obediently licked at his sister's pussy as she writhed on the bed in pleasure. Her pussy lips were pink and swollen. He lapped around, and tried to concentrate on her little clit with his tongue.

"That's it, Gabe!" Teddy moaned. Then she looked at her older brother, who was standing there holding his dick and staring. "PJ, come over here so I can suck that big cock of yours." Teddy ordered.

PJ shuffled to the side of the bed and leaned over, his cock standing up hard and waving in the air.

"Gosh it's so big!" She whispered as she took hold of the base of the thick shaft.

"Thanks." PJ said, though he was watching Gabe eating her out.

Teddy pulled PJ's cock to her mouth and sucked the head in. _Gosh he's so much bigger than Spencer! _She thought as she sucked and licked on his swollen cock head.

PJ closed his eyes. "Oh, fuck yeah!" He moaned.

After a few minutes of this, Teddy took PJ's cock out of her mouth and said "Okay Gabe, now I want you to fuck me with that hot cock!"

Gabe, relieved to be done eating his sister, climbed up on Teddy, and she guided his cute cock into her pussy. "Oh gosh, you are tighter than mom!" He moaned as he sank down into her.

"Oh fuck, your cock feels good!" Teddy exclaimed. D_amn, even Gabe is almost as long as Spencer, and I think he is thicker. Derek had a nice big cock, but he turned out to be gay…_ She almost came just feeling him enter her, and the excitement that it was her baby brother on top of her, fucking her.

Gabe instinctively started thrusting, then he leaned forward and cupped her small perky breasts. "Oh, fuck, Teddy!" he moaned, his round ass bouncing up and down.

PJ watched two, edging his cock. He really wanted to get behind Gabe and shove his cock into his brother's ass.

"Teddy, I'm cumming!" Gabe whined, still thrusting.

"Come in me, little brother!" Teddy ordered, and she grabbed Gabe's plump ass cheeks to make sure he didn't pull out. "Oh god yes, I'm cumming!" she moaned, and her cunt squeezed Gabe's thrusting cock.

Gabe whimpered as he pumped faster and harder into his sister's pussy, then choked out "Oh, gawd!" as he shot several spurts of young cum into her. He shook all over as he pulled out, his cock shining wet and dripping cum.

"That was pretty hot Gabe, now time for big brother PJ!" Teddy grinned, then looked at her older brother. "PJ, lay here on my bed and I'll ride that big cock."

"Okay," PJ said quietly, his expression blank. He climbed on the bed and propped his head with a few pillows.

Meanwhile, Gabe sat to one side and cleaned up his still-hard young cock with some tissues.

Teddy straddled PJ and guided his huge cock up into her tight pussy. "Oh fuck, PJ you got a nice big cock!" She moaned as she sank down on his long, thick bare shaft. Gabe's cum leaked out around his cock as she moved up and down, working his thick eight inches into her burning hot cunt. "God yes, I love it! So thick!" Teddy cupped PJ's smooth pecs as she rode up and down on his big teen cock. _Oh god, I am fucking my goofy brother, but his big cock feels so good in me!_

Meanwhile, Gabe crawled over, straddled PJ's face, and fed his cock into his brother's mouth, and presenting his bubble-butt to Teddy.

PJ eagerly grabbed Gabe's ass and sucked on his little brother's dick.

"Oh, yeah, bro! Suck my cock!" Gabe shouted.

Teddy, as she was rocking on PJ's cock, was a little shocked by this, but also turned on. It was wild to see Gabe's little balls wiggle as he face-fucked his big brother. She grabbed her lubed 'Gabe' dildo and roughly pushed it into her little brother's ass.

"Oh my god Teddy!" Gabe squealed from the sudden intrusion, but as she moved it in and out of his ass, he started moaning. "Oh yeah, Teddy, fuck my butt with that thing!"

Teddy felt herself getting close to another orgasm and fucked herself faster on her big brother's bare stud cock. "Cum in me, PJ!" She ordered, and felt him start to buck his hips up to meet her thrusts.

Suddenly PJ pushed Gabe off and grunted "I'm cumming!"

Gabe rolled over, stroked his cock, and took over shoving the dildo in his ass as he watched his brother and sister mating like animals.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! PJ! God your cock feels so good in my cunt!" Teddy yelled and pinched PJ's cute nipples as she felt his cock get even bigger inside her and start spurting his thick white cum up into her cunt. She shook all over with an incredible orgasm, still riding on PJ's big cock.

The three oldest Duncan kids sprawled on Teddy's bed, catching their breath.

Then Gabe said "Wow, this dildo is great!"

* * *

_Another chapter in the works. __**Please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9: foursome**

* * *

**Duncan Adventures Chapter 9: Gabe and PJ's first time with the parents together.**

_This is about a year ago… soon after Gabe has been initiated, and he and PJ started playing together…Gabe is 13 and PJ is around 18. Gabe hasn't been fucked by Bob yet…_

_Note: updated 8/24/2016 with additional material and edits!_

* * *

One evening, when Teddy was away for the night, Bob, just wearing boxers, came to the boys' bedroom door. "PJ and Gabe, come on into our room." Then he turned and walked back down the hall.

The boys looked at each other but remained silent and followed. They had a pretty good idea what was in store. When they got to their parent's room, they found Amy sitting on the bed naked and smiling. "Hi boys!" She said cheerily.

Bob closed the door behind them. "Okay boys, take your clothes off; we're all going to play together."

"Dad!" Gabe gasped. _Oh, wow, we're all gonna do it together! I wonder if Dad is going to fuck me? I'm kinda glad PJ is here too._

PJ just silently began to undress._ I wondered when this was going to happen. I hope Gabe will be okay._

"Come on, Gabe, you've done it before." Bob urged him, running his hand over the boy's back. "It'll be fun."

"Okay." Gabe said grumpily and began stripping his sleeping clothes off.

PJ was already standing naked, his cock semi-erect. At 5'11" and slim but with a defined smooth chest and athletic legs, PJ was a handsome young man.

Bob dropped his boxers and he was plump as well.

By the time Gabe was naked, his cute, thick 5" cock was fully hard, pointing up, almost flat against his little soft belly. Gabe was chunkier than PJ, but not really fat. At 13 he was just under five feet tall, with a little baby fat layer all over his body. But he already had a little muscle starting in his legs and chest.

Bob groped both boys' cocks shamelessly while they stood there, then he stepped back. "Now, Gabe get on your knees and suck PJ."

"Aww, Dad!" Gabe made a face, but knelt down and grasped his brother's cock, which was now hard and angled upwards. He pretended like it was the first time, tentatively licking around the glans, then slowly taking the big flared circumcised head between his lips. He wrapped his hand around the thick base and held it steady as he sucked with more enthusiasm.

"Gosh, Gabe! That feels great!" PJ moaned, his eyes closed, hands on his narrow hips.

"Oh Bob! I love it! Little Gabe sucking his big brother's cock! So exciting!" Amy fingered herself.

"That's it, Gabe, suck on your brother's big cock!" Bob said, fondling his cock and balls. He had made each of his sons suck his cock with just Amy there, and now it was a thrill to see the boys together.

"Yeah Gabe, that feels really good!" PJ whispered. He opened his eyes and watched as his little brother sucked more of his dick, and started to bob up and down on it. He caressed Gabe's shoulders. Of course they had done this before, but not with their parents. PJ felt a little self-conscious but also excited.

"That's so hot son! Suck your brother's big cock!" Bob moaned, pinching one of his large brown nipples. He caressed PJ's back as he watched Gabe suck his brother.

Meanwhile, Gabe got more into it, sucking and stroking PJ's cock, and fondling his big balls. He ran one hand over PJ's flat smooth tummy as he slurped on his big brother's thick meat. His saliva covered most of the shaft.

"Take charge, PJ! Make Gabe do what you want." Amy urged. "How does your baby brother's mouth feel on that big beautiful cock?"

PJ moved his hands to the sides of Gabe's head and held it lightly as he started to thrust his long hard cock into his little brother's mouth. "Oh yeah fuck, Gabe, your mouth feels so amazing on my cock! Suck my big dick!" Of course it was not in PJ's gentle nature to ever use force, so he tried to pretend for their domineering mother.

Gabe gradually took more of PJ's cock, finally taking almost all of it down his throat without choking. He held PJ's muscular little ass as he bobbed on his brother's big dick. They had practiced this and Gabe loved that he could deep-throat his brother.

This went on for a few more minutes, then Bob suddenly said, "Okay, time to change! Gabe you lay on the bed, and PJ, get between his legs and suck your brother's cute boy cock."

Gabe pulled off his brother's cock and lay back on the bed, his beefy legs dangling off the side. As much as he had come to enjoy sucking on his brother's beautiful cock, Gabe was glad for the break; his jaw was a little tired. And of course he loved PJ's hot mouth around his stout young dick. His brother was an excellent cock-sucker. And it was cool to see his cute blond older brother suck his dick. Gabe put a pillow behind his head so he could watch PJ take his turn._ I wonder if PJ is gay? He has dated girls, but it never seems to go anywhere. Jeeze, I don't even know if I am gay. I love playing around with PJ. We even make out sometimes, and I really like kissing him, he has really nice lips. OMG, am I in love with my brother? Gosh he looks so goofy-cute standing over me naked like that, his big dick standing up._

The tall, slim older Duncan boy stood between his brother's legs, admiring his adorable little brother, lying there with his thick young cock erect against his tummy. PJ ran his hands up and down Gabe's smooth thighs, leaned in and felt up his brother's chest, as he rubbed his hard cock against Gabe's erection. He smiled down at his brother. "Gabe, you're so freakin' cute, I want to play with your whole body."

Gabe shivered as his big brother felt him up. "I'm all yours, PJ!" He whispered. _Gosh I love my brother's hands on me. I know this should be weird._

PJ took one of Gabe's nipples in his mouth and sucked it while caressing his little brother's smooth body all over. He finally worked his way down to Gabe's aching hard cock, and tenderly wrapped his fingers around it. _Oh Gosh I am messing with Gabe in front of our parents! It is kind of exciting, but I really like Gabe and us being alone together…doing stuff._

Gabe whimpered as his older brother fondled and licked him, driving him crazy with excitement. "Oh gosh, PJ, I love you feeling me up!"

PJ ran his tongue up the underside of his little brother's thick, throbbing 5" cock, which was lying flat against his tummy. PJ felt Gabe tremble as he licked his cute dick up and down. He laved the boy's hairless balls, then he gently grasped the cock by the base, aimed it up, and wrapped his lips around the head.

"Oh, fuck PJ, yeah!" Gabe moaned, his legs twitching. "Suck my **cock**!"

PJ suddenly deep-throated Gabe's dick and sucked hard, before beginning to slide his lips up and down the shaft, licking the head. He ran a hand up to Gabe's chest and played with one of his nipples. His other hand groped Gabe's balls, and caressed the few little dark curly hairs he had at the base of his young cock. He could hear his parents moaning as they got off watching their sons making incestuous love.

"Ohhh fuck! Yeah bro! Suck me!" Gabe groaned. He ran his fingers through PJ's soft blond hair and writhed on the bed.

"That's so hot, boys!" Bob said. "Suck on Gabe's cute cock!" He stood and got behind PJ, spread his cute little butt cheeks, and licked his pink ass hole.

PJ came off Gabe's cock for a moment "Oh yeah, Dad! Feels good!"

Bob grinned, reached between his older son's slim legs and stroked his big balls and long hard penis. _PJ has such a hot body and cock, I can't wait to see him fuck little Gabe._

Meanwhile, Gabe moaned and whimpered, and pushed PJ's head down on his young cock. "Yeah, gosh, PJ, that feels awesome! Suck my dick!"

After a few minutes of this, Bob pulled back from eating PJ's ass, but kept fondling the teen's big cock. "Okay now, Gabe, get on all fours. We want to watch your older brother fuck you doggie." Bob grinned, as he brought out the bottle of lube, and laid a big towel down on the bed.

"Gosh Dad, PJ's so big!" Gabe looked worried, but he did as he was told. He crawled over onto the towel, and propped his elbows on a couple of pillows.

"I know he'll be gentle, won't you, PJ?"

"Absolutely Dad." PJ grinned. _Wow, they want to watch me fuck Gabe…_

"Okay." Gabe said softly. He and PJ were still both rock hard.

PJ took the lube, put some on his finger and rubbed Gabe's pink little button. "Gosh Gabe, you have such a cute bubble-butt!"

Gabe giggled then and wiggled his ass. "That tickles!"

PJ smiled, remembering their skating competition not so long ago._ Gabe looked so cute in his spandex._ He hummed 'I'm a little teapot…' Then he eased his finger past Gabe's sphincter muscle.

"Ohhh gosh!" Gabe moaned as his brother moved the finger in and out slowly. "That feels wild!"

PJ worked two fingers in as Gabe groaned and wiggled about, moaning and whimpering.

After a minute, Bob said, "Go ahead, PJ, put your big teen cock in Gabe's ass. I think he's ready."

PJ rose up behind cute smooth Gabe and guided his bare thick eight-inch cock at his chunky little brother's hole. He rubbed the leaking head against Gabe's pucker, and caressed Gabe's back with his other hand. "Let me know if it hurts too much."

Bob and Amy had been waiting for this moment: to see their two cute, sexy sons fuck. Bob stroked his massive cock while he watched; Amy had a small dildo she was using to pleasure herself. They were on the bed next to the boys at the side so they could see PJ's long thick cock enter Gabe.

Gabe whimpered as his brother pushed his cock-head past his anal ring. "Oh gosh, PJ!" He gasped and dropped his head down on a pillow as PJ's cock slid in a couple inches, stretching his ass. His own fat cock jumped and spat out a drop of precum onto the towel.

"Oh man, Gabe your ass feels so nice and tight! I can't believe I am fucking my little brother!" PJ moaned as he sank deeper inside Gabe's tight boy ass. Of course they had fucked many times now, but their parents didn't know that, so PJ put on a show. "Does it feel ok? Does my big brother dick feel good in your butt?"

"Dude, your cock is stretching me open. It kinda burns but feels weirdly good! Just go slow!"

"You got it, bro." PJ held Gabe's hips, eased out till just the head was gripped by his brother's tight anal ring, then he rocked forward and slowly pushed more of his big cock into Gabe's ass. He got about four inches in, eased out again, then pushed more of his bare cock into his baby brother. As he pulled out, he watched Gabe's pink ass grip his cock shaft, sliding along his length. Gabe's sphincter ring spasmed and clutched at his cock as he moved in and out. _Gosh Gabe's ass feels better than ever, and this is so exciting doing it front of Mom and Dad!_

They both groaned, and Gabe trembled. "Yeah bro, that's feeling better," Gabe moaned as PJ's cock raked against his prostate. His young dick jumped every time PJ thrust into him. "Fuck me, man." _God, PJ's cock feels great in my butt! It's so wild having Mom and Dad watching us. _He glanced over at their parents. Dad was edging his monster cock, and Mom was pumping her dildo in and out as they stared at the boys.

PJ leaned close over Gabe a he pumped his big cock into his brother. "I love you Gabe." He whispered.

"I love you too, PJ. Your big brother cock feels so fucking hot in my ass! _Fuck me!_" Gabe whispered back.

Slowly, PJ worked all of his eight inches into Gabe's plump ass. He held Gabe's wide hips, leaned back a little and made sure to thrust in as far as he could, his pubic bone pressed against Gabe's round butt. Then he proceeded to long-dick his young brother, fucking him in slow deep strokes. He loved seeing his thick shaft slide bareback into Gabe's pink hole. Then PJ turned to his parents, who were watching, enrapt, and pleasuring themselves. He leaned back, pulled out a little and paused so they could clearly see his thick cock buried in Gabe's round smooth ass. "How's this, Mom and Dad? Do you like watching me fucking Gabe in the ass?" He held tighter on Gabe's fleshy hips and pistoned his cock in and out of Gabe's hole a few times, slamming into him so that his brother's bubble butt wiggled a little. Gabe's cock also jumped upward every time PJ's cock thrust into the boy.

Bob groaned as he edged his huge cock. "Fuck yes, PJ! We love seeing your big cock bareback fucking your cute little brother. How does his tight boy ass feel?" He leaned forward and palmed PJ's flat tummy and encircled the base of his cock, feeling his older son's little nest of blond pubes, and where PJ was fucking Gabe. He fondled PJ's wet cock as it slid in and out of Gabe's stretched young rectum. Then he moved his hand down to cup Gabe's small pubescent balls and cock, fondling the younger boy's shaft as his older brother plowed his ass. "Hmm, Gabe your cock is so hard! You like your big brother's cock in your ass!"

Gabe moaned. "Oh fuck, guys, that feels awesome." His dick pulsed in Bob's hand as PJ rammed his cock into him.

"I am so glad you are making us have sex together! I love fucking Gabe!" PJ said without an ounce of sarcasm. He sighed as he thrust his cock in to the root and ground it in, his pubes against his little brother's soft round ass. "Gabe's ass is squeezing my cock so tight." He leaned down over his brother and ran his hands over Gabe's flanks, then up to his soft chest. He fondled Gabe's nipples as he kept thrusting his cock deep into his little brother. His big balls slapped against Gabe's smooth round bum.

Then Amy chimed in. "Gabe, tell us more, how do you like your brother's big cock fucking you, and your dad groping your cute boy penis?"

"I love it!" Gabe moaned. "I never imagined a dick inside me could feel good, much less my hung big brother! I am going to cum soon!"

Then Bob said, "PJ, why don't you turn Gabe over on his back, and you can fuck him facing him?"

"Okay, sure." PJ pulled out of his brother and they maneuvered around with Gabe's ass on the edge of the bed. PJ raised Gabe's smooth beefy legs up, and the younger Duncan guided his brother's bare wet cock back into his spasming rectum.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Gabe moaned as PJ's cock slid back into him, going balls-deep in one thrust. His thick boy dick jumped and leaked. "God PJ, you have a huge cock! I love it! Fuck my butt!"

"Oh yeah, Gabe! You are doing great, little brother! I love your tight ass around my dick." PJ leaned forward and groped his brother's smooth boyish chest as he resumed thrusting into him. PJ's cute little butt flexed and his big balls smacked against Gabe's ass. He pinched Gabe's nipples as he pounded into his brother a little harder. PJ leaned in so his face was close to Gabe's as they fucked. Gabe's cock wagged between their bellies. He looked into Gabe's brown eyes, and he wanted to kiss his brother, but was afraid their parents would freak.

Gabe looked up at his older brother, thinking how pretty PJ's blue eyes were, and how nice his lips were. He remembered how good it felt when they kissed. _Gosh, PJ is really handsome, and I love us doing it together._

Then Bob reached in again and fondled Gabe's cute cock, which was standing up and smacking his tummy with each of PJ's thrusts into him. As Bob stroked him, Gabe's cock leaked out a little precum, which got on his fingers. As Gabe and PJ watched, Bob licked off his son's clear emissions. "Tasty!"

"I'm close!' Gabe whined. "I'm gonna cumm!"

"Me too!" PJ gasped, fucking his brother harder, feeling his brother's ass tightening around his cock. A few moments later... "I'm coming Gabe!" He rammed his bare cock in as he felt his brother's ass tighten. "Oh god!" He unloaded deep in Gabe's ass, pumping a big load inside him.

Amy moaned, using the dildo faster. "Yes, PJ! Fuck your baby brother as hard as you can with that big teen cock! Breed little Gabe!"

"Oh fuck, PJ I can feel it! I can feel your cum inside me!" Gabe grabbed his cock and stroked himself. It only took a couple of jerks before he shot a stream of cum up onto his smooth belly.

Both boys were gasping for air and sweaty, but they smiled at each other.

Bob let his sons catch their breath, but then gave them new instructions. "Now boys, let's change again. PJ, you get on all fours, and let your little brother get a crack at your hot little ass. At the same time, you can suck ol' Dad's cock."

"I get to fuck PJ!" Gabe exclaimed, between gasps as his brother still was slowly fucking him.

"Okay Dad." PJ eased out, his cock still hard. They had actually not done this before, and PJ was kind of excited at the idea of his little brother fucking him.

They got in position and Gabe lubed his cock. Then he slid a finger into PJ's ass. "Oh yeah dude, you are tight!" He grinned. "Ready for me to fuck you?"

PJ smiled over his shoulder at his brother. "Sure Gabe, fuck me!"

PJ had to hunch down some, but then Gabe aimed his short dick into his brother's hole and pushed. "Oh **fuck**! That feels awesome!"

PJ moaned, feeling his cute brother's thick cock slide into him. His own big cock wagged up and down.

Bob and Amy smiled as they watch little Gabe eagerly humping his taller brother's ass. His smaller cock popped out a few times, but it was hard as steel and slid right back in.

Then Bob knelt at PJ's head and pulled his chin up. "Now you get to suck Dad." He grinned.

PJ opened his pouty mouth and took in Bob's massive cock-head.

"Oh, fuck PJ! I love fucking you! I'm gonna cum!" Gabe hollered as he pounded his big brother's slim ass.

"Shoot in me little bro!" PJ grunted in between sucks on Bob's cock.

"Oh yeah! Here it cums, Bro!" Gabe hollered, jackhammering his cock into PJ's ass. He thrust one last time as he came, then flopped down onto PJ's back, sweaty and panting.

* * *

At the foot of the bed, Amy worked the small dildo in and out of her pussy. She was going to need some attention soon.

* * *

Bob slicked up his big pole with lube. "Okay Gabe, now it's time for you to take dad's cock up that cute bubble-butt."

"Dad, you are too big!" Gabe whimpered as he and PJ separated.

"You took all of PJ; you can take me." Bob grunted. "Come and sit on my lap."

Reluctantly, Gabe climbed on and straddled his beefy father, looking warily at the thick nine-inch pole that was about to be inside him._ At least I have ridden PJ before, so I know what to expect. _He reached behind and guided the big blunt head to his loosened hole. Then he slowly lowered his ass onto the big pole…

"Oh gawd!" Gabe yelped, as Bob's monster cock slid inside his young boy hole. Even after having been opened by PJ's eight inches, Bob's cock was longer and thicker. He paused with just a few inches up his butt, trying not to hyperventilate.

Bob roughly groped his son's chest. "Gabe, you are doing fine! Your ass is feeling good already! I can't wait to be all the way inside you, young man."

Gabe smiled crookedly and eased further down on his dad's huge cock, moaning as he gradually worked the thick nine inches up in his rectum. He had to admit that it felt kind of good, stretching him and rubbing his little prostate inside. His own hard dick wagged up and down as he rode on his hairy father's cock. He spread his smooth beefy legs and sank lower onto the massive shaft. "Oh Dad! You are huge!"

Bob sighed, loving how his cherubic younger son's ass squeezed his dick. He groped Gabe's hard young dick. "Oh Gabe, you look so cute riding my cock, and your boy ass is so hot and tight!" Bob groaned, pumping his nine inches deeper and deeper up into Gabe's plump ass.

"Oh jeeze dad!" Gabe whined. "God it hurts, please go slower!"

"Gabe, you need to stop whining and learn to enjoy being fucked!" Bob fondled his son's dick. "You must kind of like it; your cute cock is hard as steel."

Gabe sniveled a bit, and began to ride slowly up and down on his father's giant cock. Bob let go of his dick and it wagged in time with his movements. His dad's monster meat pole was starting to feel better.

Then, Bob climbed off the bed, carrying Gabe with him, his cock still in the boy's ass. He laid his son across a desk and proceeded to long-dick poor Gabe with his monster cock, gripping the boy's soft hips so he could not squirm away. _Oh god, I see PJ's cum oozing out of his ass around my cock. So hot!_

"Oh, daddy!" Gabe cried out as his father fucked him harder and faster. But his young cock stayed hard, smacking his belly and spitting out clear precum with every thrust, as Bob roughly fucked his ass.

"Gabe, your ass is so sweet and tight, just like PJ when he was your age!" Bob groaned.

Imaging innocent PJ at 13 riding on Bob's huge monster sent Gabe over the edge. "I am cumming!" Gabe wailed. He grabbed his dick and jerked it. He shot several spurts onto his belly and Bob's hairy stomach as his dad kept fucking him.

Bob, feeling Gabe's ass tighten around him, fucked his young boy harder. "I'm cumming too, son!" Bob shot a load up inside Gabe's tight ass, joining PJ's semen inside the boy. But even after his orgasm he remained hard inside his cherubic cute son. He picked Gabe up and carried him back over to the bed next to Amy and PJ.

* * *

Across the bed, Amy guided PJ to lie down. "PJ, Momma needs your big stud cock inside her. Just lie back and let Momma Bear do the work."

"Okay, Mom." PJ didn't much like fucking his mother (or any pussy), but she enjoyed it, so he did as he was told. He laid back and closed his eyes.

Amy took PJ's semi-hard cock in her mouth and fondled his large balls, urging him back to a full erection. Then she straddled her tall slender son, guided his throbbing hard eight inches to her aching wet pussy and eased down on PJ's long, thick, and very hard teenage cock, loving how big her older son was as he fucked her. A_nd I love feeling him spew his fertile cum deep inside me, possibly impregnating me… again… _"Oh yes your big teen cock fills me up so nice, PJ! Now fuck Momma Bear!" She smiled, looking down on her blond son's innocent face.

PJ whimpered but thrust up into Amy's pussy, feeling her cunt muscles squeeze his bare teen cock. Then he turned to see what Gabe and Bob were doing.

* * *

Bob was laid flat on the bed again, and Gabe was bouncing his plump cute ass on their father's cock, while madly jacking his dick and whimpering. _Gosh, how many times can I cum tonight? My butt's kind of sore, but Dad's cock feels great inside me now. I hope PJ will still like my ass after Dad has fucked me._

Bob roughly groped his younger son's soft smooth chest. "That's it, Gabe, ride Daddy's big cock!"

* * *

"Oh yes PJ! You are so big now! Fuck momma with your thick teen cock!" Amy rode on her son's big dick, her heavy tits bouncing as she felt all eight inches deep inside her cunt. "Feel Momma's boobies!" She ordered.

PJ reluctantly reached up and felt Amy's breasts. He closed his eyes and thrust up, nearing another orgasm.

"Oh yes, fill momma with your fertile young cum, PJ!" She could feel PJ's long cock at her cervix. She reached down to touch her clit, and finger PJ's thick shaft as she moved up and down on it. With the other hand she reached around behind herself to fondle her eldest child's large balls, rolling thiem in their tight sack between her fingers. _PJ's balls are so smooth; is he shaving them?_ She looked over at her husband fucking Gabe. "Bonding with our sons, Bob!"

"I'm cumming mom!" PJ moaned as he shot his load up into his mother's ravenous cunt, feeling her vaginal walls pulsing the length of his cock, sucking him deep inside her. He shook all over.

"Oh yes, baby!" Amy shouted, having her own intense orgasm as she felt PJ's fertile cum firing up inside her. She climbed off of PJ, and he got uncertainly to his feet.

* * *

"Gabe, climb on mommy and fuck her!" Amy commanded, laying back on some pillows at the head of the bed.

Gabe obediently climbed off his dad and got on his mother.

"Oh momma loves how big you have gotten Gabe!" Amy grasped her younger son's five inch dick and guided it down to her wet, engorged cunt. She moaned as the boy's cock slid inside her. "I think your young penis is almost as thick as PJ's! Fuck me with your nice cock son!"

"Mom your pussy is so tight! And your boobies feel so good!" Gabe shouted, as he thrust his cock into his mother again and again, overcome by his teen instinctive need to breed. He felt PJ's cum squishing around his cock as he pounded her. He soon came, firing his potent semen into Amy's cunt, where it joined PJ's cum. He sat back, his still-hard cock snapping up as it came out of her pussy.

Amy gasped for breath and laid back, smiling. Her cunt was filled with PJ's and Gabe's copious loads. Bob had had a vasectomy, but her sexy sons were very potent.

* * *

At the same time across the room, PJ was on his knees before his standing father, sucking on Bob's huge cock, making it fully hard again. Then he turned around and braced himself on a desk, presenting his little smooth butt for his father. "Fuck me Daddy, please."

Bob caressed his older son, and fondled PJ's big cock and tight balls. "God PJ, you get sexier all the time."_ I love that he is asking me to fuck him now. I bet he and Gabe will be fucking each other all the time now. Gabe seemed to really like his big brother plowing that big round ass of his. And PJ told his little brother that he loved him. Is PJ gay?_

PJ bent down over the desk, presenting his cute little round bum for his father. Bob slid his big bare cock into his oldest son's ass. PJ was not as tight as Gabe now, but his ass was still nice and snug, and fit Bob's cock like a glove.

"Oh fuck yeah dad! I love your huge dick in my ass!" PJ moaned. His own cock rose up to full hardness again as Bob slid his huge meaty pole between PJ's perky ass cheeks and up inside his rectum.

"And I love your cute ass just as much, PJ!" Bob sighed as he held onto his oldest son's slim hips and slowly pistoned his cock in and out of PJ's tight chute. "Did you like fucking your cute smart-ass brother?"

"Yeah dad, his butt is so tight!" PJ managed to say in between Bob's deep thrusts into his ass.

"It was very hot to watch you boys mating. You're both so handsome. And your big young cock looked so hot going bare inside Gabe's ass." Bob reached around to grope PJ's hard penis.

"Oh... yeah dad." PJ moaned.

* * *

Amy watched Bob and PJ fucking, and reached over to fondle Gabe's soft cock and caress his little nipples.

He was lying on the bed next to her, in a seeming daze. "Aw Mom, I'm tired!" He muttered. But his 13 year-old dick began to rise again.

"We're going to see your grandparents in Palm Springs this Christmas, in less than two months!" Amy exclaimed in a seeming non-sequitur, before leaning over to take Gabe's hardening young cock into her mouth.

* * *

**Uh-oh... Please Fave/review if you like this story. Guests can review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**Duncan Family Adventures**

**Chapter 10 (Updated 9/6!)**

* * *

**_NOTE!:_**_I have tweaked this chapter with little bits of additional material. Enjoy!_

Updated 9/17/2016

* * *

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply: I do not claim anything about the characters, or their orientations or proclivities._

_Also, this story will jump around in time as the muse strikes me. I will try to set the stage with season or age references._

* * *

_In this chapter, it's early season 3 (or just before then), Gabe is almost 14, and had a growth spurt. He is a bit beefier, taller, his voice is deeper, and his young cock has grown to almost six inches already, with a similar large head to PJ's. All this is much to Amy and Teddy's delight. PJ has been less than enthusiastic when it came to having sex with the Duncan women, but Gabe is happy to fuck any hole that's offered. PJ is living with Emmett, but he is frequently at the Duncan house._

_Amy is pregnant but not showing yet. And she does not know who the father is. Could it be Gabe or PJ? And her hormones are raging and she is horny all the time._

_Let's rejoin the family…_

* * *

It was a party in the Duncan living room as PJ and Gabe, both nude, sat back on the sofa side-by side, legs spread.

Slender PJ was watching the _Gurgles_ as Teddy was on her knees, also naked, between his legs, sucking on his big thick eight-inch cock to get it hard for her hungry teen pussy. PJ was really not that interested in girls, but at 18, his cock responded to anything.

Next to them, nude Amy climbed on Gabe's lap facing him, straddling her smooth, beefy thirteen year old son, and aimed his thick adolescent penis into her quivering wet pussy. She lowered herself down on his bare cock and they both moaned as his young teen dick slid up inside his mom's needy cunt. _Gabe is so nice and thick now! Not as big as PJ, but his young cock goes nice and deep inside me. I love that he is still in puberty, just getting a few pubes; otherwise his body is baby smooth all over._

"Mom, your pussy feels great!" Gabe moaned as he thrust up into Amy and groped his mother's large breasts. _Mom's boobs seem bigger lately._

"Oh yes Gabe! I think your thick wonderful _cock_ gets bigger every time we make love!" Amy groaned as she sank down on her younger son's bare dick. _Gabe looked so cute sitting with the eighth-graders at lunch in school the other day. Little do they know that young Gabe is fucking the school nurse, his mommy!_ She rocked her hips back and forth so his young cock moved inside her and rubbed on her clit. Then she felt up Gabe's smooth soft chest and pinched her cute son's little nipples, just to see him gasp. _I love Gabe's boy-cock inside me! He has been shooting for a few months now. He might be the father of this child, just like PJ fathered Charlie! _The thought made her even more horny. "Suck on Mommy's breast, Gabe, nurse on my tit!" She ground all the way down onto her young son's bare thick cock, their pubes mingling.

Gabe hesitantly complied as his mother leaned forward. He grasped her boob and wrapped his lips around the nipple. He sucked a bit—and was surprised to get a small spurt of warm milk. "Oh wow, Mom!" He exclaimed as he pulled back and got another shot on his face. _Why is Mom making milk?_

Next to them, PJ was watching his mother and brother. He reached over and felt up his brother's soft, smooth, beefy-but-developing chest and smooth tummy. "Yeah dude! Nice pecs!" _Gosh,_ _I wish Gabe was sucking me. He's at that age between boy and man that is so cute._

Gabe smiled and shivered, but tried to act cool. He loved his older brother touching him, and kind of wished it was just them having sex right now, alone. "Thanks Bro, that feels good. Now, you better start fucking Teddy before she tries to rape you." Gabe snickered, He knew his brother was gay and had almost no interest in women, but Amy and Teddy could not resist PJ's long, thick, beautiful cock with its big mushroom head. And they both kind of liked the challenge of making poor shy PJ get hard and fuck them. He was just 18, and his young body responded to most stimulation.

Even as Gabe was talking, Teddy climbed up on PJ's lap on the couch, straddled his slender hips facing her brother, and guided his large hard cock up into her tight, shaved teenage pussy. Like Amy and Gabe, they fucked bare only, but Teddy was on the pill.

Teddy moaned as the flared cock-head entered her, and put her hands on PJ's slender shoulders for balance as she lowered herself down onto his long hard sausage. "Oh fuck, PJ! I love your big cock inside me!" Her pussy lips stretched open to accept his thick shaft. She moaned as she sank down on his prodigious young dick, loving the length and girth opening her vagina. _He's so much bigger than Spencer! My goofy brother's cock fills me so perfectly. And the fact that it is my cute, dumb older brother is also kind of hot; he lets me do whatever I want. I like Gabe inside me too. He's got a lot of energy, but he doesn't stretch my cunt like PJ._

For the first few thrusts, PJ didn't make a sound and just sat back with his eyes closed and let his horny sister fuck herself on his dick, taking more and more until she was on his lap, his little blond bush tickling her outer lips.

The only sounds in the room were Teddy, Gabe and Amy all moaning as they fucked. Amy liked to talk a lot. "Gabe baby, tell Momma Bear how tight her pussy still is, and how you like fucking me!"

"I love your pussy Mommy, it is tight!" _Not as tight as Teddy, or PJ's little ass…_

After Teddy had ridden PJ's cock for a minute he suddenly said, "Sis, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

"Well, okay." Teddy said, uncertainty in her voice. She closed her eyes, still riding slowly on her big brother's cock, loving how the thick bare shaft filled her pussy as she moved up and down. _PJ is so much bigger than Spencer! I think he is even thicker than Derek. I wonder what the surprise is?_

What she did not see, but the others did, was PJ's friend Emmett coming up from the basement, completely nude (except for his glasses). He actually had a very tight, lean, smooth and toned body with defined abs. His big black cock was even longer than PJ's, if maybe not as thick. Emmett moved to the couch next to Teddy. He stifled a gasp when he took in the scene before him: his best friend PJ's huge cock was stuffed up Teddy's little bald vagina, and Amy was straddling young Gabe, fucking herself on his thick barely-teen cock. Emmett was kind of shocked at this incest, but his long cock swelled and bounced higher upward. _Oh my god! I thought PJ was pranking me, but I never imagined anything like this! PJ is fucking his sister Teddy, and young Gabe is fucking his mother! This. Is. Awesome! _Emmett stared at Amy riding on smooth young Gabe, his boy-cock almost coming out of her vagina then sliding back in as she sat on his lap, her large boobs bouncing._ Wow Gabe has a pretty nice sized dick already. He's kinda hot for a kid. Isn't he, like thirteen? But he looks kinda sexy. I can't believe he is fucking his hot mother! _Emmett licked his lips.

Emmett moved behind the low-backed sofa so he was at PJ's back, and facing his crush Teddy as she rode on her big brother's cock. He watched for a moment as his best friend's thick meat slid in and out of Teddy's pussy as she rode him, her perky small breasts bouncing. _Gosh PJ has a huge dick! I never suspected he was so hung. He's kinda hot sitting there naked. And Teddy looks so hot riding his cock._

And next to them, Amy was fucking herself on her young son's dick, Gabe's head thrown back as he groped her big breasts. Emmett noticed that both PJ and Gabe were fucking bareback, their cocks sliding in the women's unprotected vaginas. Emmett could see how PJ's cock stretched Teddy's little cunt, and Gabe's nice bare cock was pumping into Amy's pussy.

Then PJ smiled at his friend, reached up, grasped Emmett's long brown shaft, stroked it a little, then aimed it at Teddy's mouth.

Emmett trembled a little at his best friend feeling his hard penis. _Oh gosh, PJ is feeling my dick! Man that feels nice._ Emmett always had confusing feelings about his best friend, and now, seeing him naked and hard, and touching his dick, it sent shivers through his lean body. _I think I like PJ..._

Teddy felt something warm and spongy at her lips and opened her mouth, assuming it was Gabe's yummy boy-cock. "Hmm, tasty precum!" She said between sensuous licks. She reached up over PJ and wrapped her slender fingers around the brown pole. She realized it was too long, and not as thick. "Hmm this isn't Gabe!"

Gabe and Amy watched and giggled, even as Amy kept slowly fucking herself on her young son's bare cock. _Emmett has a really nice long penis,_ Amy thought.

"Take it in your mouth, Teddy." Amy urged. "See if you can guess…"

Emmett about lost it, but managed to stay silent. _I can't believe this is happening! I am naked with the Duncans, and—_

Teddy opened her mouth and took the flared head between her lips. She ran her tongue along the spongy purple glans, which leaked out more sweet precum. "Hmm, it's not Dad…" She opened her eyes. "OMG! Emmett!" She squealed in shock.

"Oh Teddy Bear, I have wanted this for so long!" Emmett grinned foolishly. He looked down and was even more turned on seeing Teddy's vagina stretched open by his best friend's large thick cock._ PJ's really big! His dick looks amazing sticking in his sister's pussy..._

"Well, you do have a beautiful cock, Emmett." Teddy recovered quickly. She smiled seductively, as she stroked his shaft, then took it into her mouth again, still riding on her big brother. _Wow I never thought this could be happening, but Emmett is kind of hot. Here I am fucking myself on my goofy hung brother and sucking his best friend's huge black cock!_

Emmett reached down to feel his best friend's dick sliding in and out of Teddy's smooth dripping pussy. Then he gently fingered her clit… but then he could not resist wrapping his fingers around PJ's thick cock at the base. "Dude, I did not know you were so hung! Your dick is amazing!"

"Oh, gosh…" PJ moaned. "Feels nice, buddy!" He smiled up at his friend. "Your dick is pretty great too!" PJ fondled Emmett's balls. _Wow, I never thought that Emmett would be feeling up my dick, much less while Teddy was taking advantage of me. Emmett's kind of sexy naked._

"Teddy, why don't you and Emmett go in the kitchen and have some alone time?" Amy suggested. She sensed that Emmett was easily distracted by PJ, and wanted to get Emmett and Teddy together, at least for now.

"Ohhkay." Teddy said hesitantly, even as she rose off PJ's dick and stood up. Her pussy felt so empty without her brother's big cock inside her.

PJ's big hard dick slapped against his flat tummy. He edged himself, torn between watching his mother fuck herself on his cute little brother, and the Gurgles.

Emmett led Teddy into the kitchen, where he guided her onto her back on the table and gently opened her legs. Then he leaned in, spread her lips to expose her little clit, and lapped at her shaved pussy with his big pink tongue.

Teddy, already wound up from fucking PJ, and now the excitement of being with Emmett, came almost immediately. "Oh, **FUCK! Emmett!**" She screamed. _OMG, I can't believe he is turning me on! He is so much better than Spencer! And more eager than PJ or Gabe! _"Eat me, Emmett! Your tongue feels amazing!"

"Oh yeah Teddy Bear, I will make you happy!" Emmett grinned before diving back down into his long-time crush's pink moist pussy. He licked her slot and flicked his large tongue over her little engorged clit. He ran a finger around her little nub and slipped it inside her pulsing cunt. _Hmmm, PJ's cock was just inside here…_

Teddy shook with another intense orgasm as Emmett kept laving his tongue in her vagina, lapping up her juices. She looked down at the slender guy eating her out. _It's even kind of hot that he is naked except for his glasses. And OMG he's hung! _Teddy reached down and wrapped her hand around Emmett's long cock, and guided it towards her cunt. "No condom, Emmett! I want to feel your big black cock bare inside my tight pussy!"

"Oh gosh, yeah Teddy! I'd love to make love to you bare. I have dreamed of this for years!" Emmett climbed over Teddy and eased his long slender cock into her quivering cunt. He eased it into her hot wet vagina. "Oh gosh, your pussy feels so nice and tight!"

"Yes, Emmett! Fuck me! I never imagined you were such a hot stud!"

"I've always been here, Teddy Bear!" Emmett pushed his long cock all the way up into Teddy's dripping cunt. "I'm glad you like my cock. Is it as good as PJ's? and does young Gabe fuck you too?" Emmet asked as he pumped his dick in and out of her.

"Oh god Emmett! Fuck me with that big black cock!" Teddy yelled, cumming again as Emmett filled her. Her pussy clamped around Emmett's dick. "Yes, they both fuck me, but I'm on the pill, unlike mom."

"Oh gosh, Teddy!" Emmett gasped, as he continued fucking her. He looked down at his dark brown shaft, now wet with Teddy's juices, sliding bare in and out of her tight, bright pink vagina. _I can't believe I am fucking Teddy Duncan!_ But Emmett was also thinking about what he saw in the living room… PJ with his sweet large cock, and cute young Gabe._ Gabe has a nice plump ass; I wonder if he and PJ mess around? And Mrs. Duncan is not on the pill, but PJ and Gabe fuck her bare?_ A thought dawned on Emmett, even as he was thrusting into Teddy.

* * *

Back in the living room, Amy and the boys changed positions. Amy was on all fours on the sofa as Gabe fucked her wet cunt from behind, holding her hips and working up to his third big cum of the afternoon.

Amy had lost count of her orgasms that day; Gabe's stout young cock made her cum over and over. Even though his cock was not as big as PJ's or Bob's, it was nice and thick, and there was something so exciting about her thirteen-year-old son eagerly bareback fucking his Momma Bear._ I should have called him into the nurse's office and had him fuck me there; that would have been hot! I wonder how hung his idiot but cute friend Walker is?_ Her pussy was dripping wet. "Just keep your cock inside me and move your hips up and down so it changes angles inside Momma's pussy. That's it!" Amy sighed as her son complied.

"Oh Mommy, your pussy is so hot!" Gabe moaned. He was desperate to cum again and rammed his cock in her as deep as he could.

PJ got behind Gabe, knelt down, spread his ample round ass cheeks, and laved his tongue over his little brother's smooth ball-sack and cute little pink asshole.

"Oh fuck yeah PJ!" Gabe moaned. _Gosh, I love PJ eating my ass._ He paused in his thrusting so PJ could get his tongue up his butt.

Then as Gabe resumed pumping as deep as he could into his insatiable mother, PJ got off the sofa and moved around to the back. He leaned in and guided his little brother's mouth to his hard eight-inch teen meat while Gabe was still fucking Amy.

Gabe smiled, maneuvered around and sucked his brother's big cock between his lips. _Hmm, I love PJ's cock!_

PJ ran his fingers through Gabe's hair. "Oh yeah, Bro, your mouth is _so_ good." PJ whispered. He was hard as steel again from Gabe's skillful sucking. _I hope Gabe gets Mom off soon so he and I can play together._

* * *

Bob Duncan, naked as usual these days, came down the stairs to this exciting scene, and his thick nine-inch cock quickly rose to full attention. He saw PJ, legs spread, standing behind the sofa, Gabe sucking his dick, while the Brunet was slamming his young bare cock into Amy's voracious pussy. _I do love watching Gabe fucking Amy! But PJ's skinny little round butt looks irresistible. _He knelt down, spread his oldest's son's ass-cheeks, and dove in with his tongue.

"Oh, yeah dad!" PJ moaned. His cock swelled in Gabe's mouth from his dad's expert rimming.

Bob kneaded PJ's perky ass and licked him for a few minutes while Gabe sucked PJ's dick. Then Bob lubed his cock from a handy bottle on the side-table, and eased his monster between PJ's smooth round cheeks. "Oh god, PJ, your ass is still so tight and hot!" Bob moaned, pumping his nine inches into his oldest son, going a little deeper with each thrust. He put his hands on PJ's slender hips and pulled him away from the sofa so he could bend him over.

"Oh dad!" PJ whined, gripping the back of the couch as his father plunged into his ass. Even after all these years, his dad's cock felt enormous in his ass. His own cock wagged up from the intense feeling of his father's monster strafing his young prostate. He was sad that he was pulled away from Gabe, but his dad's big cock did feel good.

Bob held tight onto his slender son and pumped his full nine inches in slowly, pulled mostly out, then thrust in again. He gradually increased his speed, watching his fat bare rod spreading PJ's skinny little ass. After a few thrusts, he reached around to fondle his son's hard penis. "Such a nice big cock you have now PJ."

"Thanks, Dad." PJ grunted as his father pumped into him again. It still gave him a weird thrill that his big beefy father was jacking him off, fondling his balls, and… fucking him.

"Mommy! I'm cumming again!" Gabe shouted. He fucked Amy's pussy rapid-fire, then pushed in deep, his young cock delivering a small load (it was his third time in so many hours). His orgasm was intense though, and he shook all over.

"Oh yes, Gabe! Fuck Mommy hard!" Amy gasped as her son slammed his young cock into her like a jackrabbit. Her pussy tightened around his penis as she had yet another orgasm, wondering whether the baby inside her was Gabe's or PJ's…

Gabe pulled out and flopped onto the couch, exhausted. His semi-hard young cock was coated with Amy's juices and his cum.

Amy turned around and sat next to him. "That was great, Gabe!" She smiled. "I love feeling your growing cock and fertile young cum deep inside me."

Gabe gave her a strange look. _That's kind of an odd thing to say. Wait a minute…_

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the couch, Bob was pounding PJ's smooth little ass while stroking his elder son's hard dick. Both were panting from the exertion as PJ actively pushed his little butt back onto Bob's huge cock. "Oh yeah son, I am gonna cum into your sweet ass!" Bob went back to just holding PJ's narrow hips and pistoning his bare cock into the youth.

PJ held onto the couch with one hand and jacked himself with the other. He moaned as his dad's big cock stretched his rectum and rubbed his prostate. "I'm close too, Dad!"

"Here it comes, son!" Bob yelled, slamming his cock deep into his eldest son and firing a load inside PJ. He held the teen's hips, shaking as he came and loving his cute son's tight ass around his cock. Then Bob paused and gently grabbed PJ's balls. preventing his climax. "Actually, PJ, don't cum yet. I haven't gotten to watch you fuck Gabe in awhile. I love watching you boys fuck." He eased his softening dick out and stepped back.

PJ smiled. "Sure Dad! I love Gabe's ass!"

"Aw man! I'm tired!" Gabe whined.

"You can just lie on your back and let PJ do the work. Go ahead, PJ, I want to see that big cock fuck Gabe's cute ass."

"I won't say no!" PJ lubed up his hard cock and walked around the couch.

Gabe, despite his whining, had already scooted his butt to the edge of the sofa, and was fingering his pink smooth anus with some lube. He smiled cutely up at his handsome brother and raised his smooth beefy legs. "Hey, PJ." He said softly.

The eldest Duncan returned his brother's smile. "Hey, Bro. I'm glad it's us now." _Gabe looks so darn cute! _He knelt down, and aimed his thick cock into his brother's little pucker. He sighed as the head and an inch or so pushed in.

"Oh, gosh, PJ!" Gabe whimpered as the cock stretched his anal ring once again. His young dick—which had gone soft after his third cum of the day—rose again as PJ's big rod strafed his prostate. "Oh yeah, bro!" Gabe moaned. "I love my big brother's cock in me!"

"Oh, Gabe, your ass feels so good." PJ whispered as he pumped his large cock deeper and deeper inside his beefy little brother's rectum. He reached up and felt Gabe's soft pecs, kneading his chest and toying with his little nipples. He fucked the young teen in long, slow strokes, savoring his warm boy pussy gripping his bare cock. "I love fucking you so much, little bro."

"Yeah, me too! Fuck me, PJ!" Gabe sighed, holding his big legs up and spread. His boy-cock was once again erect and waving in the air, wagging in time with PJ's pumps into him.

Bob and Amy watched the brothers mating, realizing that they were more like lovers than just sex partners.

PJ fucked his little brother in slow and gentle strokes. Soon, he felt his orgasm building. He caressed Gabe's chest. "I'm close bro!" He said softly.

"Cum in me!" Gabe begged. He sroked his own cock and looked up into PJ's blue eyes.

"Oh yess!" PJ groaned, as he thrust deep inside his brother, his cock swelled and he shot a big load deep into Gabe's spasming rectum. Then he leaned in and tenderly kissed his cute little brother.

Gabe wrapped his arms around his big brother and pulled him close as they kissed, PJ's cock still hard and pulsing inside him.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Teddy was on her back on the table, her legs wrapped around Emmett's slim waist as he pounded her with his long cock. He felt up her small perky breasts, then looked down to his brown shaft pumping in her swollen pink pussy. _Damn, she's tight, even after taking PJ's thick cock in her! Gosh, my cock is going where PJ's was just a minute ago; that's kinda wild… and I hear them doing something in the living room._

"Your huge cock feels so good, Emmett! I never imagined you were such a stud! Fuck me harder!" Teddy begged.

"Oh yeah, Teddy! Your pussy feels so sweet!" Emmett fucked her faster and harder, giving her all of his nearly nine inches.

"Oh god, Emmett, you feel so good!" Teddy moaned. She reached down and grabbed Emmett's skinny butt.

"Even better than your stud brother PJ?" Emmett could not resist asking. "He has a pretty big cock."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "PJ is gay! He only fucks mom and me because we make him. He's in love with…" Teddy hesitated, partly because she was nearing another orgasm. Her pussy was so wet and she loved feeling Emmett's long black cock pumping inside her.

"Who?"

"Gabe!" Teddy gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm close, Teddy-bear!" Emmett hollered., his mind filled with images of the Duncan brothers having sex.

"Shoot it in me! Fill me with your cum, Emmett!" Teddy screamed.

"I'm cumming baby!" Emmett shouted, ramming his cock in as it swelled and fired several spurts of teen cum into Teddy.

"Oh god! Oh god! I am cumming again too!" Teddy gasped, feeling the boy's cock get even bigger inside her. She shook like she was having a fit.

Emmett sighed and eased his wet cock out of his long-time crush._ I'm so glad PJ convinced me to come over and do this! At first I could not believe what he told me. Hm, I wonder what it would be like to mess with PJ, or cute Gabe? Or watch them play around? That would be so hot!_

* * *

What they did not know is that Spencer stopped by, and hearing strange noises, snuck around the back of the house. First he looked in the living room, seeing Bob, PJ, Gabe and Amy all nude and having sex. Then he went around to the kitchen and spied Teddy and that nerd Emmett! _OMG, Emmett's dick is huge!_Spencer's five-inch penis hardened in his pants.

* * *

**_Note_**_: Please Review! I want your feedback! I might expand this chapter and update it over the next few days, so check back. And Toby has dark hair like Gabe...?  
__**Next**__: Back to the Hawaii trip with Kai. Later, tall handsome Derek, and then we review that time Gabe and Logan slept over at PJ's place._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11: PJ, Gabe and Logan**

* * *

**Duncans Chapter 11**

* * *

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply: I do not claim anything about the characters, or their orientations or proclivities._

_Also, this story will jump around in time as the muse strikes me. I will try to set the stage with season or age references._

_This is from the episode "Guys and Dolls", where Gabe and his friend Logan sleep over at PJ's apartment. PJ felt bad after lecturing the boys, and Gabe accused him of acting like their dad. This is Season 2, a bit earlier than the events in my Chapter 10. (BTW, I plan to continue the events in Chapter 10 soon…)_

* * *

Late that night after he and the boys had fought, PJ woke up. He heard moaning coming from the tent in his apartment, where Gabe and his goofy-cute little sleepover friend Logan were supposedly sleeping.

PJ was still feeling guilty about acting like his dad and yelling at the boys, so he just crept closer to the tent…

"Oh fuck yeah Logan, suck my dick! You're doing great!"

_Logan is sucking Gabe! _PJ felt himself getting an erection, thinking about his cute little brother and toothy Logan sucking each other. He cleared his throat. "Boys, what's going on?"

Suddenly all sounds and movement in the tent stopped. "Um, nothing." Gabe said in a guilty tone.

"I don't think so! Boys, come out here now!"

The flap unzipped and they reluctantly emerged, their pajama bottoms obviously hastily pulled up over erect young penises. But as they came out, both stared at PJ's crotch.

PJ looked down, and realized that as it hardened, his thick eight-inch penis had popped out of the vent in his boxers and was sticking straight out. He felt his cheeks get hot. _Oh gosh, this is embarrassing._

There was a pregnant silence, and then Logan whispered, "Gabe, your brother has a huge dick!"

"Yeah. It's pretty big." Gabe smiled proudly.

"Boys!" PJ started to try to put his large erect cock back inside his boxers.

"Please don't!" Logan asked. "I've never seen one so big! It's awesome!" Then he looked embarrassed.

PJ looked nervously at the two thirteen-year-old boys, then sighed. _I guess Logan likes guys! They look so cute._ "Well, I can't be the only one with my dick hanging out. It sounded like you guys were having fun just now. Could I join in?"

"He's back!" Gabe giggled, even as he and Logan pulled off their t-shirts and pajama bottoms. Logan was more slim than Gabe, and Gabe, besides being a bit chunkier, had a slightly longer and thicker cock. Gabe's cock was about five or so inches with a large head, Logan's a bit smaller. Logan's other unusual feature was his big teeth. He had a pronounced overbite.

Dude, you have to be naked too!" Logan exclaimed.

"Okay, who wants to help me?" PJ asked. He grinned at the two cute boys as they yanked down his boxers. His eight-inch thick cock sprang up at an angle.

"Dude!" Logan gasped, still staring at the older teen's endowment. "Can I… touch it?"

"Sure… if I can feel yours." PJ answered quietly. _Wow, Gabe's sleepover is taking a turn for the better!_

Logan slowly rose up and wrapped his hand around PJ's fat member. "Wicked!" He sighed. "Gosh you are huge!" He gently held the shaft, and with his other hand cupped PJ's large balls. "Dude, your nuts are big too! But they are all smooth."

"Oh yeah, that feels great." PJ moaned. "Yeah I shave down there." He reached down and fondled Logan's steel-hard young dick. "Yours is nice too, Logan."

Logan whimpered and shook all over. "Oh gosh! Nobody has felt me up besides Gabe!"

Gabe edged himself and watched his brother and friend getting it on. "Pretty hot, guys! Logan, why don't you try on PJ what you were doing to me." He stepped up next to them.

"Well… okay. PJ's so big though…" Logan knelt down, aimed PJ's cock up, and tentatively licked the large pink glans.

"Oh gosh, yeah! That feels nice!" PJ groaned, running his fingers through Logan's shaggy hair. He reached over and groped Gabe's cock. "You just do what feels okay, you don't have to suck it right away."

"Your dick is so big and awesome, PJ!" Logan whispered reverently, then resumed licking the head. He saw the tall stud feeling up Gabe. _Wow, the brothers play around? _PJ's dick leaked out some precum and he eagerly lapped it up. "Wow that tastes so good!" Then he opened his mouth wide and took the head of PJ's penis into his mouth, and gently felt up PJ's large balls.

"Oh gosh yes! Suck my cock, Logan!" PJ moaned. "And keep playing with my balls, but gently!" _Wow, this is way better than Mr. Doogan or Mrs. Dabney. I like another young guy sucking me. Logan is kinda cute, even with his doofy teeth!_

"Hmm!" Logan sucked hard on PJ, laving the bottom of his cock with his tongue. He tickled PJ's balls, and fondled his own little cock with his other hand. Then he began to move his lips up and down the thick shaft. _OMG this is crazy, I am sucking an older dude's cock! PJ is so hung and hot, and he's really good-looking! And my friend Gabe, his brother, is watching!_

"Careful with the teeth, Logan!" PJ said, feeling the kid's big buck teeth lightly scrape the top of his cock.

Logan pulled off and smiled nervously. "Sorry! I am just not used to a dick as big and awesome as yours."

"Oh, well, okay." PJ blushed at the compliment. "Just do your best. It feels really good. But I'd like to see you suck on Gabe too."

"Sure!" Logan grinned. "And yours kind of makes my jaw hurt." He smiled, embarrassed. Then he turned slightly, grabbed his friend's cock and wrapped his lips around Gabe's fat dick. He kept his left hand around PJ's cock though; almost as if he was afraid to let it go.

"Unngh! Yeah Logan!" Gabe moaned. He grabbed his friend's head and pumped his cock into the boy's mouth. Logan was able to take Gabe's five inches to the root.

"That's really hot!" PJ said, watching Logan eagerly suck his brother. _Apparently they have done this before!_ He reached over and caressed Gabe's smooth chest.

Gabe smiled at PJ. "Oh yeah bro, that feels great!"

Then Logan pulled off of Gabe's cock and looked up at his friend. "Do you… and PJ mess around too?"

"Yeah we sure do." Gabe smiled as he knelt down and grabbed PJ's cock. As Logan watched, his mouth hanging open, Gabe leaned in and licked PJ's large cock head.

"That's it bro, suck that dick." PJ said softly.

"Radical!" Logan whispered, his dick jumping. "Can I suck it some more?"

So the boys took turns sucking and fondling PJ's large cut cock, much to the older teen's enjoyment.

Finally, PJ was getting close. "I'm gonna cum, who wants it?"

"Me, please!" Logan begged, and immediately took the head back in his mouth and sucked hard while licking the underside.

"Oh yeah, here it comes!" PJ grabbed the kid's head and face-fucked him.

Logan almost choked as he felt the monster cock swell and spurt gobs of tangy-sweet semen into his mouth. He grabbed PJ's slim thighs, trying to ease his thrusts, but the tall blond kept pumping for several more seconds. Finally, Logan fell backward on his butt, his eyes watering and cum drooling from the corner of his mouth. "Wow." He said after catching his breath. His dick was still hard though.

"Your buddy is a pretty good cock-sucker." PJ smiled at Gabe.

Gabe grinned. "But you know what we haven't done yet?" He winked at PJ.

"Really, Logan is a butt-virgin?"

The boy on the floor blushed. "Yeah it's kinda scary."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Yeah it stings at first, but then it feels amazing."

Logan looked shocked. "Have you had PJ's huge dick in your butt?"

It was Gabe's turn to blush. "Yeah, a few times."

"Wicked! I'd like to see that!" Logan exclaimed with a toothy grin. "If you do it first, I'd be willing to try."

"Maybe later, but first I'd like to taste you guys." Then PJ knelt down and the younger boys stood. PJ fondled his little brother's balls, and with his other hand, guided Logan's small cock into his mouth. _Gosh, Logan's dick is so cute and he is so hard!_

"Oh that feels awesome!" _Oh god an older boy, PJ, is sucking my dick! I never thought I would get a blowjob from a hot older dude! _Logan moaned as PJ sucked on his young penis. He instinctively put his hands lightly on the sides of PJ's head.

"Oh yeah, hot, PJ! Suck his dick!" Gabe exclaimed, stroking his own thick cock. He loved seeing his big brother suck Logan, who was not experienced and was super excited to play with them.

After a few minutes of sucking and fondling, PJ let go of Logan, turned and wrapped his lips around his cute little brother's thick penis. He loved sucking Gabe, and something about having Logan as an audience made it more exciting. He put his fingers under Gabe's hairless balls then sucked his cute thick cock into his mouth. He felt his brother shiver as he drew the whole five inches in, his tongue slithering along the underside, then tickling the spot behind his brother's flared glans.

"Oh god yeah PJ!" Gabe held his brother's shoulders and pumped his cock into his warm mouth.

"Oh wicked! Brothers sucking!" Logan stroked his dick, amazed to see PJ suck his little brother. _This is the most intense ever! Gosh PJ is so hot!_

PJ moved his finger back and teased Gabe's little pucker as he sucked harder on his brother's thick young cock.

"Oh gosh, PJ! I'm cumming!" Gabe tried not to shout as he thrust in his brother's sucking mouth and unloaded several sweet spurts into PJ's throat.

PJ pulled off his brother's still-hard cock and wiped his mouth. He smiled up at Gabe. "Sweet as usual!"

"So, PJ, want to fuck me now?" Gabe asked feeling suddenly horny with Logan there watching.

Before PJ could even answer, Logan piped in "Yeah, please! Then you guys fuck me! I'm ready to try it now!"

PJ had noticed that Logan had a really cute little perky butt. Gabe had a nice round ample behind, but Logan's was small and kind of skinny, but still a little flesh on his firm young globes. The idea of plowing Gabe's nerdy little friend kind of turned PJ on, especially with Gabe there. PJ felt his cock jump.

"Sure, bro. How should we do it?"

Gabe thought for a minute. "How about I ride on you, and Logan can see your big dick go inside me?"

"Sure bro." PJ loved Gabe sitting on his lap. His cute soft smooth little brother, bouncing on his cock, and PJ could feel Gabe's dick and chest, and they could look at each other as they made love. Though would be different now with Logan watching and joining in. PJ put down some towels, got out his bottle of lube, slicked up his dick, and laid on his bed.

Gabe straddled his brother, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious with Logan there. He smiled nervously at PJ.

The older Duncan reached between Gabe's legs, fondled his tight smooth balls, and slipped a lubed finger up into the brunet's anus. "Ready, bro?" He looked up at his little brother.

"Yeah." Gabe reached around, grasped PJ's long hard cock, and lowered himself as he aimed it at his hole. "Ohhh gosh!" He sighed as the head entered him,

"Wicked!" Logan whispered. He watched and edged his young dick as Gabe eased down on his older brother's large cock. He noticed how Gabe was still rock-hard as he took PJ's big dick up his ass.

Gabe trembled a little as the thick shaft slid up inside him, opening his ass and filling his rectum. He put his hands on his older brother's chest as he rode slowly up and down on the bare pole. "Oh fuck PJ your cock feels so good!" he moaned.

"Your ass feels great too, little bro!" PJ sighed as Gabe took all of his eight inches into his warm chute. _It's kind of wild, letting Logan watch us like this. Gabe looks so cute straddling me, and he's so hard. _He fondled his brother's rigid dick.

Logan reached in and felt PJ's thick bare cock as it slid in and out of Gabe, then fondled his friend's hard dick. _This is so intense! The Duncan brothers fucking! I want to try it, but PJ is so huge. _"You guys look so hot! So, Gabe, would you fuck me?" He asked hesitantly.

Gabe paused in his motions on his brother and smiled at Logan. "Sure. I'll fuck you first, then you can try PJ's big cock." He eased off of his brother. "First, get on your hands and knees."

Logan got in position. He was shaking with nerves and excitement. "You guys will go easy, right?"

"Sure." Gabe ran his hand over Logan's little butt while PJ sat up and watched. "I'll even get you ready." Gabe got behind his buddy, spread his little cheeks, and dove in, licking Logan's little pink pucker.

"Ohhh gosh!" Logan exclaimed. "Are you licking my asshole!?" Then as Gabe stuck his tongue into Logan's virgin hole, he almost came. "That feels awesome!"

Gabe kept at it, then worked a finger inside his buddy's butt. "Okay, time for the real thing."

"Okay." Logan said quietly.

Gabe smiled over at PJ, who was edging his cock, watching the younger boys. Gabe then thrust his thick bare 13-year-old cock into skinny Logan's butt. "Oh god Logan! Your ass is so tight!"

"Ow! Damn, your dick hurts!" Logan gasped.

Gabe held his friend's little hips and worked his hard dick deeper in the boy's now deflowered ass. "Wait till you feel PJ's cock inside you!" He grunted as his smooth balls smacked Logan's skinny ass.

"Oh god!" Logan moaned, but soon Gabe's thick cock felt good rubbing his little prostate, and his dick was hard as his buddy pounded him. "Yeah Gabe, fuck me…"

"Logan your butt feels great! You like getting fucked now don't you?"

"Y-yeah, wow, it's amazing." Logan muttered, his whole body rocking back and forth as Gabe slammed into him.

After a few minutes, Gabe got close. "I'm gonna cum!" The chunky brunet moaned.

"Oh gosh!" Logan felt Gabe's cock get bigger inside him, and his friend shaking as he unloaded up his butt.

"That looks so hot guys!" PJ said, watching the boys fucking. His own cock was still hard. "Can I have a shot at Logan's ass now?"

Gabe smiled at his brother. "Sure, I think he can take it."

Logan looked nervously at PJ as Gabe pulled out and the older Duncan maneuvered behind him. "Please go slow!"

"Sure, buddy." _Logan's little butt is so cute. I have to admit, this is going to be fun. _PJ then mounted Logan from behind, and pushed half his eight-inch cock into the slender boy.

"Oh, gawd!" Logan shouted. "It's too big!"

"Shh! you'll wake the neighbors!" PJ hushed him. At the same time, Gabe moved in front of Logan and pushed his cock to his friend's mouth.

Logan whimpered around Gabe's dick as PJ pushed further in with his big thick cock. But then both boys moaned and PJ's cock hit Logan's pleasure spot and filled the boy's ass.

"Oh man you feel good!" PJ said, holding tight onto Logan's skinny hips as he fucked him. He pushed his big cock all the way into the boy, knowing that Gabe's cum was already inside, helping to lubricate him. Some of it oozed out around his big dick.

Logan pulled off Gabe's dick to catch his breath. "Oh, god, PJ! Your cock is so big!" He whimpered as PJ began pistoning his thick meat faster into the boy's skinny ass.

"Oh gosh I am gonna cum!" PJ said, holding Logan's hips and pounding him harder. "Oh yeah!" He thrust deep and unloaded into the boy, his cock swelling. He kept thrusting his big cock in Gabe's little friend.

"Fuck!" Logan whined, as he came just from being fucked, his cock shooting all over the towels. He flopped down on the bed, PJ on top of him.

"That was hot, guys!" Gabe, lying next to them and edging himself, ran his hand over their sweaty bodies.

The three boys all crammed in the shower together, washing and playing. Logan could not leave PJ's cock alone.

* * *

Later that night, PJ woke to find his covers had been pulled off, and by the light of his Gurgles night-light, Logan between his legs. The boy had pulled PJ's cock out of his boxers and had just started sucking on it.

"Logan, what are you doing?" PJ asked sleepily.

Logan smiled sheepishly. "Dude, I am so horny! My butt itches. Would you fuck me again?"

PJ sighed. "Sure dude." He propped his head up with some pillows. _Wow, this kid is a little machine! But he does have a cute ass. Hope I can get it up again._

"Awesome!" Logan tugged PJ's boxers off and went back to suckling on the older teen's growing cock. PJ's large dick was hard in no time. Logan sucked on the big head and stroked the shaft.

"That's it dude, feels great." PJ whispered._ Logan is really pretty good at sucking. Better than Gabe's other friend Jake. _"When you're ready, here is the lube."

Logan smiled shyly as he stroked PJ's big dick with lube, then fingerd his butt. Then he climbed on PJ's lap, straddling his narrow hips. He aimed the big cock between his perky smooth ass cheeks, lowering himself. PJ's dick found the now gaping hole and slid up into Logan. "Oh, god, PJ!" Logan whimpered as he sank down and the long cock filled his little teen ass again. "Your cock is so big! I love it in my ass!" The barely-teen groaned loudly. He moved up and down, his cute 4.5" cock hard and wagging in the air.

PJ got caught up in feeling the nerd-boy's tight bare ass around his cock, not to mention watching his skinny body riding him by the dim light. "Yeah Logan, fuck yourself on my big dick! You like my cock in you?" He felt up the skinny boy's thin chest.

"Fuck yes, PJ! Your cock is rubbing me inside and it feels great! No wonder Gabe likes it!" Logan bounced up and down, his little cock wagging.

Meanwhile, Gabe finally woke up from all the noise, and looked over to PJ's bed. He giggled. "Gosh, Logan, you're a real slut for my brother's cock!"

"Shut up dude!" Logan gasped as he fucked himself on PJ's thick pole. "You like it too!" Logan's cock sometimes smacked on PJ's flat tummy as he rode on the older teen's large bare cock.

PJ laid back and enjoyed the show. Logan was cute and clearly a cock lover._ Gosh I never expected Gabe's sleepover to be so fun! We'll have to do this again._

Finally the boy began gasping, grabbed his small dick and jerked himself off furiously. "Oh god oh god!" He whimpered and shook like he was having a fit, and he cock spat out a couple of small spurts of cum onto PJ's flat belly. He climbed off, exhausted.

"Hey I didn't cum!" PJ whined, his cock still hard.

"No problem, bro." Gabe climbed on and eased his butt onto his big brother's cock. "Oh yeah, feels so good inside me!" He smiled at his brother.

"Oh yeah Gabe!" PJ moaned. He groped his little brother's soft chest then fondled his hard cock.

Gabe used his strong legs to rock up and down on PJ's long cock, loving the feeling of his brother's fat pole rubbing his prostate. "Play with my dick bro, please." He begged.

"I love feeling your hot hard dick." PJ said softly, as he stroked Gabe's thick young cock.

Logan watched the brothers mating, getting turned on yet again. "Wicked!"

The brothers fucked for several minutes, fast and slow, sometimes PJ thrusting up into Gabe and sometimes just letting his brother control the action. All the while they were caressing each other… and sometimes kissing, to Logan's amazement.

"Wow, you guys kiss too?" Logan asked, while stroking his dick.

Finally though Gabe began stroking himself and riding faster, as PJ pinched his little nipples. "I am cumming!"

"Me too, bro!" PJ moaned, rocking his hips up and sending his cock deep into Gabe's ass. He shot even as his little brother tightened around his big dick.

Gabe shot all over PJ's chest and abs as his big brother came inside him.

And next to them, Logan shot another small load on the towels. "Awesome sleepover!"

* * *

_More to come! Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12: continues chap 10**

* * *

**Duncan Family Adventures**

**Chapter 12: back to the Duncan Family Party**

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply: I do not claim anything about the characters, or their orientations or proclivities._

_Also, this story will jump around in time as the muse strikes me. I will try to set the stage with season or age references._

_It's early season 3 (or just before then), Gabe is almost 14, and had a growth spurt. He is a bit beefier, taller, his voice is deeper, and his young cock has grown to almost six inches already, with a similar large head to PJ's. All this is much to Amy and Teddy's delight. PJ has been less than enthusiastic when it came to having sex with the Duncan women, but Gabe is happy to fuck any hole that's offered. PJ is living with Emmett, but he is frequently at the Duncan house._

_Amy is pregnant but not showing yet. And she does not know who the father is. Could it be Gabe or PJ? And her hormones are raging and she is horny all the time._

_Let's rejoin the family…_

* * *

Emmett and Teddy came out of the kitchen, to see PJ on top of Gabe, fucking him while groping his little brother's soft smooth chest. Amy watched, fingering her clit.

Emmett's long cock immediately rose up again, seeing his best friend fucking—and kissing—his cute little brother. Gabe's smooth beefy legs were up and spread, and his young cock was hard as PJ thrust his huge dick into his thirteen-year-old brother's round smooth ass.

"Oh yeah fuck me PJ!" Gabe whined, holding his older brother's cute muscular butt as they mated.

Then they kissed… French-kissed, like lovers.

PJ's big cock was slowly pistoning his brother. "Your ass feels so nice and tight Gabe!" PJ whispered.

Gabe was sort of whimpering. "Oh yeah, PJ! Fuck me!" His thick young cock wagged up and down in time with PJ's thrusts.

PJ groped his brother's smooth pecs and played with his little nipples. They were so into their sex that they did not even notice Emmett and Teddy.

Emmett almost had an orgasm just watching the brothers fucking. His long cock was rock hard again. He looked at Teddy. "Oh, wow, PJ is fucking Gabe!" Emmett whispered. "That's crazy hot."

"Yeah, we're pretty messed up." Teddy shrugged. But she noticed Emmett getting hard again as he watched PJ and Gabe fucking. She sighed._ I knew it was too good to be true; Emmett is bi too, and he has the hots for his best friend PJ… and I think Gabe!_

Meanwhile, Amy, still recovering from multiple orgasms from sex with her younger son, smiled over at her daughter. "Did you kids have fun? Sounded like it!" Amy licked her lips, looking at Emmett's long hard cock.

Emmett grinned. "Yes, Mrs. Duncan!" He nodded spastically as his dick bounced.

Teddy blushed, then asked Emmett if he'd like to go down to her room. She fondled his erection.

"If it's all the same to you, Teddy-bear, I'd like to do it right here in front of your family." Emmett grinned, even as he glanced over at PJ and Gabe, still fucking and apparently oblivious to anyone else. He was amazed to see PJ's huge cock siding all the way into young Gabe's ass, his big balls slapping against his little brother's butt. And Gabe's young thick penis was standing up hard, waving in the air _God, I bet Gabe has a tight ass… he's so cute. And I'd love to suck on Gabe's thick young cock._

Teddy sighed. "Sure, what would you like to do?"

Emmett sat in the side chair. "How about you kneel over me so I can eat out that hot pussy again?"

"Sure!" She grinned as she climbed on the chair and straddled the lean teenager.

Emmett held her toned butt and dove in. He tasted a mix of her juices and his own tangy cum leaking out.

Amy watched with a kind of blissed-out happiness as her two sons fucked while her daughter got eaten out by her son's nerdy neighbor, all right in front of her. _Emmett sure has a large tongue. I hope he'll fuck Teddy in front of us, though he keeps looking over at PJ and Gabe. I better keep an eye on that._ _Where did Bob get to?_

Meanwhile, Bob had heard a sound outside. He slipped out of the room, and soon came upon sneaky Spencer spying through the window. Before Spencer knew it, he had been grabbed and dragged into the Duncan house, his pants around his ankles showing off his small hard dick. "I caught Spencer spying on us. I think he needs to be punished."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the humiliated Spencer.

Gabe snickered in between moans as PJ kept slowly pumping into his ass. "I think I am hung better than Spencer, and I'm only thirteen!"

Emmett looked at Spencer then at Teddy. "Oh, Teddy-bear, you were satisfied with that little wiener?"

"Spencer!" Amy smiled indulgently. "What were you thinking, spying on us? Bob, I think he should be restrained naked, and then we can have some fun."

"Good idea!" Bob quickly used Spencer's own shirt to tie his hands behind his back, and his pants to bind his feet, leaving him naked and sitting on a chair.

Spencer did have a hot, smooth, toned body, and his 5" cock was standing up hard, despite—or maybe because of—his predicament. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm! But I could not believe what I saw…"

Meanwhile PJ eased his cock out of Gabe, and Teddy and Emmett got up and came over to look at the spy. As PJ and Gabe joined them, Emmett kept glancing at his best friend's and Gabe's hard cocks.

Amy stepped forward and felt up Spencer's erection. "Oh, Teddy, I am so sorry! No wonder you have been craving your brothers' larger cocks! Gabe is right: he is bigger already; certainly thicker. And Emmett has a very nice cock, which I hope was satisfying."

Teddy blushed. "Yes, he was much better than Spencer."

"So, what should we do with him?" Bob asked.

"I want him to suck my dick!" Gabe said. "I never liked him."

Bob chimed in. "I'd like to see Teddy ride his little dick one last time, then make him watch as she takes a real man in her pussy."

Spencer whimpered but didn't say anything as Gabe and Teddy stepped up to him.

"Bite my dick and you'll be sorry!" Gabe sneered as he aimed his young cock at Spencer's mouth. Bob held the basketball star's head sideways so he was ready to accept Gabe's hard penis.

At the same time, Teddy straddled the teen and aimed his cock into her pussy, which was still leaking Emmett's cum. "This is the last time you will get any of this." She said softly as she took the dick inside her. It felt so small after Emmett's long black cock. It was kind of hot watching her ex-boyfriend clumsily suck on Gabe though.

Spencer, freaked out and confused, instinctively sucked on Gabe's dick and moaned as Teddy rode him.

"Oh yeah, Spencer! Suck my cock!" Gabe shouted. He loved seeing the tall jock with his mouth around his young dick.

Emmett and PJ watched this scene, but then Emmett reached over and felt up his friend's dick. "PJ… could I…?" Emmett hesitated.

PJ looked over at his buddy. "What dude, anything for you."

"Could I suck your dick? And maybe later, play with you and Gabe? Seeing you brothers fuck was so hot."

PJ looked surprised at first, then smiled. "Um, sure dude, but I thought you were into Teddy!"

"I am, but I think I always had feelings for you too." Emmett smiled shyly. "I've never sucked a guy before."

PJ grinned. "That is awesome! I bet Gabe would be up for it too."

Even as PJ was talking, Emmett knelt down and took the tall blond's long thick cock between his full lips and sucked gently.

"Oh, geeze, yeah Emmett!" PJ moaned, watching his best friend suck on his dick. _Gosh, I never thought Emmett would be into guys… or me. This is great! I hope Teddy isn't mad._

Amy noticed Emmett going down on her oldest son, and knelt down next to him. "Emmett you have a nice cock!" She smiled, wrapping her hand around his hard dick.

Emmett paused in his sucking of his best friend. "Thanks, Mrs. D! That feels really nice." Emmett sighed as he stroked PJ's thick cock.

Across the room, Gabe held Spencer's head and face-fucked him. "Take it! You like it!"

But Spencer choked and pulled back. "I'm cumming!"

Teddy jumped off of him, and his cock spewed out shots of cum into the air. "Poor Spencer! No satisfaction!" She sneered.

"I think he needs to be fucked!" Gabe exclaimed with his usual cute grin.

"I think we should use dildoes on him, to really humiliate him." Teddy suggested.

Gabe, meanwhile, was bored with Spencer. He smiled up at his sister. "Teddy, forget him. Want to feel a bigger cock in your pussy again?"

Teddy glanced over at Emmett with PJ and Amy and figured her mother was gonna steal away yet another boy. "Sure Gabe! Your dick is bigger than Spencer's!" She fondled his thick young penis.

Gabe grinned as his cock jumped. "How do you want it?"

"Right here on the side of the couch, so Spencer can see your nice thick cock in my pussy."

"Awesome!" Gabe straddled the arm of the couch, his cock sticking up. "Look, Spencer, a thirteen-year-old boy is going to satisfy Teddy better than you!"

Teddy climbed on her chunky little brother and guided his thick nearly six-inch cock into her wet pussy.

They both moaned as he entered his big sister. "Oh fuck yeah Teddy! You are still so tight even after PJ and Emmett!" He held her toned ass as she rode him.

"I love your thick bare cock inside me, Gabe!" Teddy rutted against him. She held on to her cute stocky brother. "Fuck me, little brother!"

Gabe groped Teddy's small firm breasts as she rode on him. "I love your tight pussy! I think Emmett's cum is leaking out around my dick!"

"Oh god yeah!" Teddy held on to chunky Gabe, loving how his upward curving thick cock filled her cunt. She looked down at him, with his cute gopher smile and soft smooth chest. _I can't believe I am fucking my thirteen-year-old brother, and I love it!_

* * *

Bob grabbed Spencer by the hair. "Guess it's you and me, and I think it's time for you to get fucked by Daddy Duncan."

"No! Please Mister Duncan! I'll suck you!" Spencer whimpered.

* * *

Amy really wanted Emmett to fuck her, and since she was pregnant, there was no danger of him becoming a new daddy._ That would be awkward! Gosh he has a beautiful long brown cock. I think PJ's is prettier and thicker, but still, it's very nice. I'm surprised that PJ and Emmett haven't played together before this! It's cute to see him sucking my son, but my pussy is hungry again._ "I can think of a warm place to put this nice long penis." Amy smiled as she wrapped her hand around Emmett's hard cock.

"Mom!" PJ gasped.

But Emmett grinned. "Oh, yeahhh, Mrs. D.!" He nodded.

Amy smiled triumphantly as she laid back on the sofa, legs wide open, her hairy pussy exposed. "Come on, Emmett, please Momma Bear with that long cock!"

Emmett knelt down, and aimed his hard dick at Amy's hairy open cunt, trembling a little. "Oooh, yes, Mrs. D.!" He sighed as he slid his hard pole into her. "Your pussy feels so nice! Is Gabe's cum inside you?"

"Oh yes, Emmett, fuck me with that big black teenage cock! Yes, Gabe's cum is inside me! Does that turn you on? Both of my sexy sons fuck me and cum inside me!"

"Oh yes, Mrs D.! Both of them are so hot!"

PJ stood next to Emmett, stroking himself, watching his friend's cock slide bare in his mother's cunt.

Emmett grabbed Amy's large breasts as he thrust into her, cupping them as they both moaned. "Oh, god, you feel amazing! Your pussy is still so tight, Mrs. D.!" Emmett moaned. He slammed his long cock all the way into her puffy vagina, thinking that Gabe had just been in her… and had come out of her!

"Fuck me, Emmett! Your young cock feels so nice!" Amy groaned, feeling up the teen's skinny chest. "Fuck momma harder!"

PJ noticed Emmett's cute little butt as he fucked Amy… Emmett was rocking back and forth too much for PJ to lick his butt, but he lubed up a finger and rubbed it over his friend's little puckered hole.

"Oh! PJ!" Emmett exclaimed when he felt the finger penetrate him. He paused in his fucking and looked up. "That felt wild!"

"You saw me fucking Gabe." PJ smiled.

But before PJ could do anything else, Amy grabbed his cock and pulled it to her mouth, while Emmett was still plowing her hungry cunt. PJ moaned; his mother was an excellent cock-sucker.

* * *

Across the sofa, Teddy was riding Gabe, enjoying his thick young cock in her pussy. He wasn't as long at Emmett, but he had a nice girth, and Teddy liked being sexual with her cherubic younger brother. "Gabe, I love your cock inside me, and your cum shooting in my cunt. Maybe one day I should go off the pill."

"And… and make a baby?" Gabe looked stunned.

"Charlie didn't come from Dad, you know." Teddy whispered.

Gabe gasped, his suspicions confirmed. Their mom was taking PJ's and his cum inside her to make more babies. No wonder Charlie was a 'surprise.' Was she pregnant again?_ OMG, could I be a daddy? _Gabe wondered, from all the times he had shot his cum into his mother's hungry cunt. Still, the thought made him even harder as his big sister fucked herself on his young cock.

* * *

Bob, meanwhile, bent Spencer over one of the big chairs, so he could still watch the crazy sex going on, but his skinny young smooth ass was exposed for the Duncan Dad. "You're gonna get a real cock in your butt, Spencer. Have you been fucked before?"

"No, never! I am a virgin back there! Please don't!" Spencer begged, but his dick was still hard. He was transfixed by the view of Teddy riding Gabe's young dick, not to mention Emmett fucking Mrs. Duncan while sucking her oldest son.

Bob's cock was still wet from fucking PJ's hot ass, but he was merciful and put some lube on his fingers, then inserted them into Spencer's hot jock ass. "Oh yeah, nice and tight!" Then he withdrew his fingers, spread Spencer's ass cheeks, and pushed his cock in.

"Oh, gawd!" Spencer screamed as Bob's huge cock forced into him.

"Oh fuck yeah I like a virgin ass, Spencer!" Bob moaned as he fucked the teen jock.

* * *

"Teddy I am cumming!" Gabe hollered, rocking his hips up so his boy cock went deeper into his sister's pussy. He shook with a dry cum, as his young balls were out of semen. He was still reeling from the thought that maybe he was going to be a daddy.

"Oh yeah, Gabe! I love your young cock in me!" Teddy moaned, cumming again as she felt her little brother's dick get bigger inside her. Then as they both gasped for breath, she climbed off of Gabe and flopped on the sofa, exhausted from riding him. He kept rocking on the sofa arm, his dick _still_ hard, enjoying the feeling on his balls and ass.

On the sofa, Amy shuddered from another orgasm as goofy Emmett plowed her cunt with his long cock. She grabbed his skinny ass and pulled his teen black dick into her.

"Oh gosh Mrs. D., I am gonna cum!" The lean youth whined.

"Cum in me Emmett!" Amy shouted, pulling PJ's cock out of her mouth.

"Ohhh yeaaah!" Emmett hollered, as he unloaded his cum into Amy Duncan's vagina. He shook all over, panting from exertion, then finally stood up and eased his dripping cock out. "That was awesome, Mrs. D.!"

Amy smiled up at her son's friend. "Yes it was. I loved your cock in my pussy, Emmett!" She fondled his still semi-hard dick and tight ballsack. "I'd love to see you suck PJ some more; that was really hot."

Emmett grinned. "Me too." He looked over at his friend, who had been just standing there edging himself, watching the others mating. "You want to, PJ?"

"Sure." The tall cute blond smiled innocently. "But I really need a shower. Want to wash my back?"

"Sure thing, buddy!" Emmett leered.

"I need a shower too!" Gabe ran over to join the boys.

* * *

_Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13 Showers**

* * *

**Duncan Family Adventures**

**Chapter 13: The shower**

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply: I do not claim anything about the characters, or their orientations or proclivities._

_Also, this story will jump around in time as the muse strikes me. I will try to set the stage with season or age references._

_It's early season 3 (or just before then), Gabe is 13, almost 14, and had a growth spurt. He is a bit beefier, taller, his voice is deeper, and his young cock has grown to almost six inches already, with a similar large head to PJ's. All this is much to Amy and Teddy's delight. PJ has been less than enthusiastic when it came to having sex with the Duncan women, but Gabe is happy to fuck any hole that's offered. PJ is living with Emmett, but he is frequently at the Duncan house._

_Amy is pregnant but not showing yet. And she does not know who the father is. Could it be Gabe or PJ? Her hormones are raging and she is horny all the time._

_Let's rejoin the family…_

* * *

Gabe, PJ and Emmett ran out back to the private fenced-in outdoor shower that Bob built (after he needed a place to clean up after a few 'pest accidents'). Being teenagers, all three were already erect again, their cocks wagging with the excitement of just them playing together.

As PJ turned on and adjusted the water, Emmett shyly walked up to Gabe. "Dude, you are so cute and sexy. Can… can I suck your dick?" He reached out and felt Gabe's thick nearly six-inch erection. "This is kind of new to me, but you are so… cute."

Gabe smiled. "Sure dude, if PJ is cool with it. But my balls are spent. I think I came five times today and now I just dry cum, though your hand feels awesome."

"So… you came in your mom?" Emmett asked, groping Gabe's hairless, already nice-sized balls. _Gosh, Gabe is so cute, he is all smooth and a little beefy but not really fat. He has a nice chest and big muscular legs. And wow he is only 13 and has a thick cock and pretty big balls for a boy, bigger than mine. Nice big head on his cock like his brother. Not as big as PJ of course, but really sexy. Gosh, I never realized how much I liked guys._

Gabe giggled and jumped. "That tickles! Yeah I did cum in her, a couple times today." He grinned, his voice cracking. "She's crazy sometimes; wants PJ and me to shoot in her. I guess I can tell you that, since we just saw _you_ fuck my mother!" Gabe grinned evilly and showed Emmett the pictures he had taken on his phone.

"Oh gawd, man, you are so cute… and evil!" Emmett could not believe that he was in the Duncan's back yard, naked with sexy PJ and cute Gabe… who had just busted him. This was a fantasy he hadn't dared imagine. "I will try not to tickle you. I just can't believe you both fuck your hot mom and Teddy… and PJ fucks you. I am really inexperienced."

"Yeah, it's weird, but our parents got PJ and me started young having sex with them, so now it seems almost normal." Gabe shrugged. But just as he was about to put his phone away from the showers he got a text. It was from Walker, the stupid but cool (and kind of hot) 8th-grader his mother had humiliated when she was 'Nurse Blankenhooper') _'Nd the tst 2nite'_ Gabe did not cheat, and rarely helped others cheat. But be wanted Walker to respect him even though the guy was an idiot. _Should I have him come over?_

_(The strange truth was that Gabe was a lot smarter than he let on. He did not really need to study because he just 'got' things. When he took the standardized tests, he was way higher than even Teddy. And when he was visiting PJ one time, he intercepted mail and learned that he had actually tested very high, an IQ of over 150, which was almost genius. Gabe knew why he did not want his parents to know, because they would have high expectations. Then he found out that PJ had an IQ over 140, not genius but really pretty smart. He was not sure why his sweet goofy older brother seemed so dumb all the time when he actually was smart. But once in awhile PJ was very wise.)_

It was exciting, seeing you guys fuck." Emmett knelt down, cupped the chunky boy's hairless balls, and guided Gabe's young cock between his full lips. He sucked hard on the young teen's thick penis.

"Ohhh, that feels great, dude!" Gabe sighed as Emmett fondled his cock and balls. "Yeah, Mom wants PJ and me to fuck her all the time, and bare! She says she likes feeling us shoot inside her. It gets her off."

"Your mom is really sexy!" Emmett said, stroking Gabe's young shaft in between loving sucks on the boy's throbbing pink cock. "You have a really awesome dick yourself, Gabe, so thick, and a nice big head like PJ's. Yours is better to suck on."

"Oh dude that feels really awesome!" Gabe sighed, running his fingers over Emmett's short wiry hair. He thrust his cock slowly into the slender older boy's mouth, his smooth legs flexing._ I never imagined that doofy Emmett would be sucking my dick! He's doing an awesome job though. I hope Teddy won't be mad. Oh gosh his tongue is making me crazy! Where did he learn that? It looks so hot seeing my dick go between his lips. I just wish we had some time to rest and recover._

Emmett loved the feel of Gabe's tender young cock in his mouth. He gripped the boy's soft ass while bobbing on Gabe's 5.5" thickness. Once in awhile he would pull off and run his big tongue around the edge of the boy's glans, teasing the sensitive skin.

"Gosh, yeah, suck my cock!" Gabe moaned. "Your mouth feels so great Emmett! Yeah, lick it just like that!" He started thrusting into Emmett's mouth and edged them into the shower spray next to PJ. "Bro come over so I can feel you too!"

Meanwhile, PJ stroked and washed his smooth chest, cock and ass while watching his best friend suck on his little brother. "You guys look really hot." He said softly as his dick rose again to its full eight inches. He was a little jealous, watching his brother getting off with Emmett, but it was hot. He moved over and caressed Gabe's smooth chest as his little brother grasped his hard cock.

"Gabe, I really want to fuck you." Emmett said softly as he looked up at the cute younger Duncan. He cradled the young boy's smooth balls.

"Um, well, okay._ Hmm, Emmett has a really big cock! _"PJ, do you mind?" Gabe looked over to his older brother.

PJ shrugged. "Sure, it's cool, bro, you do what you want." _I hope Gabe comes back to me in the end._

Gabe planted his hands on the cedar wall of the shower partly under the warm spray, leaned down and spread his beefy legs apart, presenting his full round smooth ass. "PJ, you can have another turn too if you want! My ass is feeling really empty right now. Who wants me first?" He asked coyly, looking over his shoulder at the two older teens, who were staring as they stroked their big cocks. Gabe's hair was now wet and plastered to his forehead as the shower stream ran over his smooth young body. He looked so sexy and innocent at the same time.

Emmett and PJ glanced at each other, then PJ nodded. "I can wait. Take, him, buddy. There is lube on the shelf next to the soap. Just be gentle with my little brother."

Emmett grinned and stepped up to the cute younger teen and knelt down. He spread Gabe's ample cheeks, leaned in and licked the young teen's pink puckered anus. "Oh man, you have a sexy cute butt!" He said between licks.

Gabe shuddered. "Oh, yeah! Dude, I love my butt rimmed! Eat my ass!"

Emmett tongued Gabe for another minute, but unable to wait any longer, he stood up and lubed his dick. Then he bent his knees, and guided his long dark cock between Gabe's plump ass cheeks. Both young men moaned as he entered Gabe's boy-pussy, and slid his bare cock up inside the thirteen-year-old. Gabe's ass was still a little stretched from PJ's fucking, so Emmett's cock went in pretty easily. PJ's best friend held Gabe's wide hips as he rocked forward and slowly thrust his nine inches in all the way.

"Oh, gawd, Emmett! You're huge!" Gabe trembled and groaned, his own fat young cock jumping up again, fully erect. He trembled as Emmett deeply penetrated his teen rectum, pulled back, then thrust into him again.

Emmett meanwhile was freaking out with horny excitement. "Oh, yeahhh, Gabe, your ass is nice! So tight! I've never fucked another dude before. It's better even than Teddy's pussy!" Emmett groaned as he slowly thrust his long, bare, black cock into Gabe's plump ass again and again. He reached around and felt Gabe's soft tummy, more prominent now that he was bent over. He felt Gabe tense up and try to suck in his stomach. "It's okay buddy, I think you are really sexy just the way you are!" He slid his hands down and fondled Gabe's hard young dick and balls. "I can feel your ass squeezing my dick!"_ I can't believe I am fucking a cute young thirteen-year-old boy! PJ's little brother! And his sexy young dick is hard in my hand as I am screwing him._

"Wow, that's hot," PJ whispered, stroking his own large cock as Emmett pumped his long brown dick in and out of Gabe's bare big ass while groping the kid's chest and tummy. _Emmett is fucking my little brother! _He moved closer and ran his hand over Emmett's perky little smooth ass.

"Your big cock feels great in my ass, Emmett! Keep playing with my dick!" Gabe whimpered. _I can't believe that doofy Emmett is fucking me with his long cock and I like it._

"Yeah, you are so hot, Gabe! I love your young tight ass, and that your brother was just fucking you!" _I can't believe I have cum twice and my dick is still rock hard, and now I am fucking Gabe Duncan, while PJ watches us! I'm fucking my third Duncan today! _Emmett looked over at PJ. "Do you like watching me fuck your cute little brother?" He grinned as he rocked his skinny hips forward and plunged all nine inches up into Gabe's soft round ass. Then he pulled most of the way out and slid in again, making Gabe shake as his hips hit the boy's ass.

"Yeah…" PJ whispered, edging his cock and staring at the boys. He stood under the shower spray next to the others. The contrast of beefy pink Gabe with skinny, taller brown Emmett hunched over him, holding him and fucking him raw was really exciting.

Gabe whimpered, his ass already stretched from his big brother's fat cock, and now fucked by PJ's nerdy friend. But as Emmett's cock strafed his prostate, he moaned from this new long dick plowing deep inside him, far up into his young rectum. "Oh yeah Emmett! Fuck me just like that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Duncan house, Bob was raping Spencer, shoving his massive nine-inch cock into the jock's virgin ass over and over. "Oh man, Spence, your ass feels great! Viagra is a miracle! I could do this for hours!"

"Please, Mister Duncan! It really hurts!" Spencer whined, his small semi-hard cock flopping as Bob fucked him hard.

Amy, however, was still horny. She touched her clit as she watched Bob fuck Spencer. "Give him all that cock, Bob!" She said.

Teddy was a little annoyed that Emmett had run out onto the porch with PJ and Gabe, but knew better than to push her luck. She sat back on the sofa and thought about Gabe and Emmett's's cum inside her. "Oh, Mom! It's always about you!" She sighed.

It was true. Amy had both of her sons fucking her, and now she had done Emmett. "I am sorry, honey, but I can't help it! I love the attention."

Just then, through the front door, Gabe's nerdy toothy friend Logan walked in. "Hi Gabe said to come in!" He said, then gasped at the sight of Gabe's naked dad fucking Teddy's boyfriend over in the corner, and Gabe's sister and mom on the couch, naked! "Oh, gosh!"

"Hello, Logan!" Amy smiled, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Come on in. It's fine."

"Hi Mrs. Duncan! I was looking for Gabe. Should I come back later?" He could not help staring at Amy's large breasts and furry pussy, and Teddy's small perky breasts and smooth vagina. He'd never seen a naked woman before, except in pictures, and his teen hormones went into overdrive, even though he had just had gay sex with PJ and Gabe last week. Meanwhile, in the corner, Mr. Duncan had Spencer, Teddy's boyfriend, bent over a chair and was fucking him in the butt with a huge cock. Spencer was kind of crying and whimpering, but his dick was hard. Logan smirked when he saw that Spencer was hardly hung bigger than he was._ I never liked Spencer._

Amy beckoned to Logan. "Nice to see you again. I remember seeing you in the hall at Gabe's school when I was the Nurse for a week. You stared at my breasts; perfectly normal. Come on in, and close the door. Gabe is busy right now, but you can join us here. And we have a new rule: everyone has to be naked in the Duncan house."

"Oh, gosh!" Logan blushed. "Okay." He blindly accepted the rule and clumsily undressed, revealing his slim, smooth body, and as he yanked down his tighty-whiteys, his already erect young five-inch cock. He had small tight balls, and just a little dusting of hair above his cock.

"That's a nice penis you have there, Logan." Amy said. "Why don't you come over here and let Nurse Amy have a closer look. You are thirteen like Gabe, aren't you?"

"S-sure, Mrs. Duncan. Yes I am thirteen." Logan stuttered as he shuffled to stand between Amy and Teddy. His young penis was jumping. "I'm not as big as PJ or Gabe."

"Oh, you've seen PJ's and Gabe's _cocks_, have you? They do have nice ones. Have you… sucked them?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Logan blushed.

"Very good! Yes, PJ has a really large cock, and Gabe is catching up to him. I wish I had seen you and my sons together; that would have been exciting. But they are busy right now. Maybe while we wait, you can do something for us." Amy smiled. She could have sent Logan out to join his friends, but she suddenly found the toothy nerd kind of exciting. He was thirteen and oozed young pubescent horniness.

"Wow, Mom." Teddy muttered, but she was fingering her clit as she watched skinny Logan standing there naked and his young five-inch cock pointing up hard.

"Sure Mrs. Duncan!" Logan nodded eagerly, his gaze darting between Amy's pussy and her large breasts, and hot Teddy Duncan just sitting there watching him and touching herself. And he was distracted by Spencer's sobs and Bob's grunts as he continued to fuck the high-school jock in the far corner of the room.

"Why don't you kneel down between my legs and lick my pussy? I'd love to feel those teeth in my bush. It will be good sex education for you."

"Um, okay, Mrs. Duncan! I have never done this before with a lady!" Logan said as he knelt and leaned in toward Amy's vagina. "I've only… sucked PJ and Gabe."

"It's okay, I'll teach you. To start, just lick in my slit, especially at the top. And I'd love to hear about you sucking my sexy sons."

Logan leaned in, bracing himself on Amy's thighs, and lapped at her puffy lips. Her vagina tasted like cum.

"Oh yes, that's it! Lick Momma's pussy clean!" Amy spread her outer lips open so Logan could get at her inner cunt lips. "You might taste Gabe's cum in there." Amy neglected to mention Emmett.

Logan licked some more, excited. "Oh wow, Mrs. Duncan! Gabe fucks you?"

"Yes he sure does! He and PJ fuck Teddy and me with their large bare cocks. Would you like to?"

"Oh yes!"

"Nice, but, first, why don't you go over and lick Teddy's little pussy like you did mine."

"Sure!" Logan scooted over.

Teddy sighed. But Logan was sort of cute, and as she laid back, his tongue did feel really nice.

After a few minutes, Amy said "I would like to taste your cute young cock. Just stand up here between Dr Amy's thighs and let her deliver some expert drainage on your nice young penis."

"Oh gosh yes, Mrs. Duncan!" Logan stood up, his slim dick standing up. The boy had no hair, but a nice set of balls.

* * *

Back outside,

Emmett hunched over Gabe, feeling up the young teen boy's soft beefy chest and stomach as he fucked his smooth round ass from behind, his balls smacking Gabe's bum as he pumped the boy faster and harder, then he slowed. He wanted this to last, his first time fucking a guy and it was cute Gabe Duncan! "You like my long cock inside you, Gabe? Do I feel as good as your cute hung big brother?"_ I can't believe I am fucking my friend's little thirteen-year-old brother! And bareback!_

"Oh god yeah, Emmett! I always thought you were just my nerdy brother's friend, but your cock feels great in my ass."

"Tell me you like my big _black_ cock." Emmett whispered, even as he looked down, loving the sight of his bare chocolate-colored dick pumping in and out of 13 year old Gabe's pink ass._ I want him to remember me as different._

"Dude, I like you any way!" Gabe protested.

"Say it! "I like your big **black** cock!" Emmett whined.

"Okay! I like your black cock!" Gabe did like Emmett's cock filling him.

"Yeahhh baby!" Emmett cooed into Gabe's ear. He groped Gabe's soft chest and pinched his nipples harder, then rammed his bare cock up deep into Gabe's ass. "It was so hot watching PJ fuck you. What is it like, being fucked by your brother? I saw you guys kiss." Emmett paused, holding his cock deep in Gabe, and caressing the kid's smooth soft chest.

"It's… hard to explain." Gabe whimpered. "We love each other, but it is different."

Then suddenly the gate to the outdoor shower flew open, and in stepped Beau Landry, Teddy's ex (they had just broken up recently, when she had gotten back with Spencer), and Bob's beloved exterminator assistant. Beau was wearing a worn, stretched wifebeater and work pants, carrying his work shirt. He stood silent for a moment in surprise, taking in the scene of the three teens.

* * *

Beau joins the party! more soon!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 15: showers, and guests**

* * *

**Duncan Family Fun, Chapter 15: more friends.**

* * *

"Um, hi Beau! What are you doing here?" PJ choked, out, admiring his father's apprentice's hot body, while taking his hand away from his own cock.

Beau, at 6'3" was four inches taller even than PJ, six inches taller than Emmett, and nine inches above young Gabe. He also had a big, muscular chest that strained his tight wifebeater, small waist, and powerful legs, apparent even through the work pants. In a word, he was a big hunk.

"Well, golly! I just came in to have an after-work clean-up. I had a really hot, sweaty day crawling in attics, and Mister Duncan said I could always shower here. I hope I am not intruding!" He grinned crookedly, seeing Emmett and Gabe fucking, while PJ stood there with his hard dick. _Wow, this is better than I ever imagined, walking into a private sex party!_

"Um, sure. Hope you aren't offended by what we're up to. We were just having some fun." PJ gulped, staring at the tall, handsome, sweaty hunk. "This is my friend Emmett, by the way; and I think you know Gabe."

"Hey there! No problem at all! Looks like you guys are having a great time. I hope I can join in." Beau smiled, even as he undid his belt and unzipped his work pants.

"Hey." Emmett grunted, still fucking Gabe, but slower now as he watched Beau. He had his hands on the young boy's wide hips and was thrusting his bare black cock into Gabe's ass. _OMG Mister Duncan's assistant just walked in on us and he is getting undressed, like this is all normal._

The younger Duncan boy had his eyes closed, his head down in the spray, and didn't respond, except for his ongoing moans. His beefy legs were spread wide, and his young thick cock was curved up, bouncing slightly every time Emmett bottomed out in him with his long cock. He didn't seem to even notice Beau. _Oh god, Emmett's cock isn't as thick as PJ's but it sure feels good going way up in my ass. It is hitting me way up inside._

Still smiling and looking at PJ and the other boys, Beau untied his work shoes, and stripped down to his boxers and wifebeater. Then as he and PJ stared at each other, he yanked the flimsy tank-top over his head, revealing his very muscular and completely smooth chest and abs. He ran his fingers through his beautiful dark blond hair, then he pulled down his boxers, uncovering a massive, thick, semi-hard uncut cock. He hung his clothes up on a nearby hook, barely taking his eyes off of the naked boys.

As Beau stepped closer to PJ under the first warm shower spray, the older Duncan boy could not help staring at the young man. Beau had the body of a god. He had perfect dark-blond hair, a handsome face with sparkling eyes. His chest was huge, smooth and defined, he had major abs, and his cock… it was rising up, and looked to be a couple inches longer than PJ's and thicker. It was gigantic. "Wow, you are amazing." PJ gasped.

"Aw, shucks, I ain't all that, but it's sweet of you to say." Beau grinned. And you're pretty darn cute yourself. You know, PJ, I've always thought you were really attractive and nice, ever since I met you and found your pet rat. I really like slender guys like you. But I wasn't sure if you, you know, liked guys. I guess maybe you do?" Beau grinned his lopsided adorable smile.

PJ gulped. "Um, yeah, I'm… gay. And yeah, I always thought you were really handsome too, but into Teddy."

"Awesome! I am kinda bi, but as I get older, I am pretty sure I like dudes better. And as you know, Teddy and I broke up, I am single." Beau moved under the spray with PJ, squirted out a big dollop of soap from the wall dispenser and began washing his huge chest. His monster cock, standing straight out from his body, wagged obscenely back and forth as he ran his soapy hands over his blocky pecs and ridged abs. "So, fun times at the shower?" He asked PJ with a smile, glancing over at Gabe and Emmett mating noisily just a few feet away. "I figured Gabe as being a bit young, but looks like he is having a great time, and nice cock on him already."

"Yeah it kind of turned into a party." PJ said shyly, trying not to stare at Beau's hot body and giant cock, as Beau's hands moved down to soap his little trimmed bush, his big low hanging balls, and that giant shaft._ I think it is even longer and thicker than Dad's! I wonder if he and Dad ever fool around. Dad sure seems to love Beau, even more than Teddy did._

"Hey, PJ, would you wash my back? I'll wash yours!" Beau asked with a wink, shaking PJ out of his reverie.

"Uh, sure." PJ squirted some soap into his hands and worked up a lather.

Behind him, PJ heard Gabe's low moans, and Emmett's ongoing sexy talk… "Yeah Gabe, my god, your ass is like velvet around my bare black cock! No wonder PJ loves it!" Both boys had already cum a few times today, so they were lasting awhile. "I always thought you were cute and now I am fucking your sexy big ass with your brother right here!"

Beau turned his back to PJ, then looked over his shoulder and said softly, "So, do you and your little brother mess around with each other too? He does look like he has a sweet young ass."

"Um, yeah we do." PJ spread his hands across Beau's wide muscular back and soaped his smooth tanned skin. "Wow you are so muscular!"

"Thanks PJ! That's really hot, you brothers messing around. You are both so cute, and nice." Beau paused as PJ massaged his muscular back. "Oh, PJ, that feels real great!" Beau said in that sexy southern accent of his. "I never thought my day would end like this, a hot hung guy washing my back in the shower!"

"You're so big and strong." PJ said softly. He had only been with a few guys so far; no one around his age and so big and hunky as Beau. And that Beau thought he was attractive…

"That kind of turns me on that you play together. I'd love to watch you guys suck and fuck."

PJ wasn't sure what to say to that, though he felt his cock bounce upward, and he kept running his hands over Beau's back, working down to his big round glutes. "Yeah, Gabe and I are real close. Kind of lovers."

"PJ, that feels nice, please go ahead and wash my ass, get right in there and make sure I am clean, if you don't mind. I get real sweaty in there when I get overheated." Beau spread his legs, bent his knees and leaned forward a bit, so that his butt was more open and easy for PJ to access.

"Sure, no problem." PJ was turned on to have permission to run his hands over and between Beau's round muscled glutes. "You have a great body."

"Aw thanks! Your hands feel so nice. Would you… finger my hole for me?"

"Um, sure." PJ's cock jumped again. He ran his fingertip over Beau's soapy little button then eased in.

"Oh, yeah that is real nice!" The big hunky apprentice moaned. "Actually, if you don't mind me sharing, I like to bottom sometimes, and I'd love to feel that nice big cock of yours in my butt. I like smooth slender hung guys like you fucking me. But if you like to get fucked too, I'd love to do you. Your little bum is really cute!"

"Oh, gosh! Well that all sounds… fun." PJ stuttered. He was a little shocked to hear that big hunky masculine Beau was not only gay but a bottom sometimes, not to mention that he was so open to talking about sex, and with Gabe and Emmett right next to them.

Beau reached behind and grabbed on to PJ's hard cock. "Would you fuck me, buddy? I'd love to feel that big dick in my butt right now. And being next to your little brother getting his ass fucked by your cute skinny friend, all of us outside, is really turning me on too."

"Okay, sure, if you'll fuck me later. Your… huge cock is really incredible!" PJ said in his innocent young voice.

"You got a deal, buddy! Now slide that long cock of yours up my southern hole and make me feel good." Beau crouched down lower, bracing himself against the cedar wall next to Gabe.

* * *

Back inside…

Amy pulled her lips off of trembling Logan. His young dick was pulsing and close to orgasm already. "Logan, do you want to have that sexy young penis in a real woman's pussy?"

"Oh-oh yes, Mrs Duncan!" Logan showed his big teeth, nodding so eagerly that his shaggy hair waved back and forth.

"Then climb up and slide that cute cock into Momma Bear." _I wouldn't mind letting Logan try to impregnate me, but those teeth! The orthodontia bills for the kid!_

Logan climbed up on the couch up and Amy grasped his cute young slender cock. It was not that big, but the head was getting larger, like a big helmet on his teenage stalk. "You are so hard, Logan!" Amy smiled seductively. She helped aim the very eager skinny boy into her.

His cock slipped into her pussy. "Ohhh gosh!" He sighed as he slid in. After all the big cocks that day, she was not very tight, but her cunt was warm and wet around Logan's young dick. And when he was all the way in, Amy used her well-trained muscles to wrap around his boy-dick.

He whimpered, then cupped her tits and thrust his boy-penis into her as far as he could. "Could I… suck on your breasts, Mrs. Duncan?"

"Oh yes, Logan, please suck Momma Duncan's boobies! You are doing great!" Amy sighed. Logan was nothing like PJ or Emmett in size, or even Gabe with his wonderful girth, but his cute young cock felt nice, bare in her pussy. And he was so cute and eager.

Logan grabbed Amy's breasts, leaned down and sucked on a nipple. With his big teeth he could not help biting a little, but that was an intense pleasure for Amy. And she gave him some warm milk as he gnawed and sucked on her, even as he thrust his boy cock into her used pussy again and again.

Amy moaned. "Yes, Logan, fuck my pussy with your nice young cock!" She grabbed the boy's skinny butt and pulled him against her.

Teddy fingered her clit, watching her mother take on yet another young boy. _God, that is kind of hot watching Mom fuck that dorky friend of Gabe's. He sure is into it._

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the younger Duncan son finally came out of his trance and looked over at Beau. "Oh gosh, dude!" He glanced down at the apprentice's gigantic hard cock, even as PJ settled himself behind the big stud. "Wow, Beau, you have a huge cock! And PJ is gonna fuck you?"

"Hey Gabe! Yeah, your brother is really sexy and cute. I love how he is kind of quiet and shy. And he's got a nice big cock. I can't wait to feel him inside me."

PJ blushed at the compliments from a big hunk like Beau. "Aw, man." He smiled shyly.

"Dude, that is awesome that you like my brother!" Gabe said in between Emmett's thrusts. Though for a moment he felt a tinge of jealousy. PJ was _his_ lover, even if they had sex with other people. Gabe loved PJ. When they mated it was more than sex.

"I'd like to suck your nice cock too Gabe, and maybe you could fuck me. You got a great dick already. Though looks like you're kinda busy right now." Beau winked at the young teen.

Behind Beau, PJ lubed up his cock and got into position. He slipped a finger between the hunk's muscular glutes and into his hole. "Feel okay?" He asked softly.

"Oh, yeah, PJ! Give me that cock, you cute stud!" Beau demanded.

PJ aimed his penis down betwen the round smooth glutes and pushed. Beau's rectum was pretty snug, but not like Gabe. The head and a couple inches slipped in without too much effort. "Oh, man, feels great." PJ sighed. "Beau, you have a nice, muscular butt. And your ass feels so good!"

"That hits the spot!" Beau said with a gasp. "Give me all of that long cock, PJ!"

PJ complied, rocking his slim hips up and thrusting his bare cock all the way into Beau's muscular ass. "Ohhh, man that feels nice!"

At the same time, Emmett was still pumping his cock into young Gabe, but hearing this conversation and seeing PJ and Beau, he felt an intense orgasm building. "Oh Gabe, I'm gonna cum!" He gripped the chunky boy's hips, and pistoned faster and harder, making the boy shake. His balls slapped Gabe's smooth butt. "I'm close, buddy. I'm gonna shoot deep in that hot boy ass." He fondled Gabe's hard dick and balls. "You like my long black cock bare inside you?"

"I'm close too! Fuck me deep! Yeah Emmett! Give me that cock!" Gabe moaned. His dick was wagging up and down, smacking against his belly as Emmett pounded him.

"Yeah, cumming!" Emmett shouted. He thrust his bare cock deep into Gabe's plump ass and shot up into the boy, his third load in the last hour. He kept jabbing into teh husky boy as he came, his lean body shaking with his intense orgasm. Then he slowly pulled out, and both boys stood, catching their breath. Gabe was still hard.

Meanwhile, PJ was slow-fucking hunky Beau, whose own huge cock was hard and swinging between his legs as PJ's flat stomach hit his ass. PJ had his hands on Beau's strong hips and was pumping his bare cock into the big hunk as hard as he could, his wet soapy balls slapping the apprentice's ass. "Oh man, I am gonna cum!" PJ moaned. He held the southern hunk's hips tight and rammed his bare cock in faster. His balls moved up as his orgasm approached.

"Shoot it in my ass buddy! I want some Duncan cum inside me!" Beau pushed his round smooth butt against the skinny oldest Duncan son's hips. He stroked his own cock, edging his big tool but not wanting to cum yet. _Walking in on the Duncan brothers and finding out that they are gay is like a fantasy come true! I hope I'll get to mess with PJ and Gabe both. They are so hot. I'd love to see PJ fuck his adorable brother!_ Beau managed to think, barely coherent as he felt cute PJ's big thick cock raking his prostate

"Ohhh gosh!" PJ moaned, and crouched over Beau, grabbing his big pecs as he fucked harder. He pistoned his bare eight-inch cock into Beau rapid fire, and as he trembled all over, his cock spat cum into the big lug as he had an intense orgasm. His cock throbbed inside his dad's apprentice. "Beau, I'm cumming!" He shouted, shoving his cock into the stud as his overworked balls managed to send another load into Beau's hot, clenching ass.

"Yeah cum in me buddy!" Beau moaned, feeling PJ's cock swell inside him. He tightened his ass muscles to milk PJ's cock. _And next I am gonna fuck that adorable skinny, perky blond ass of yours so good that you will want it again and again..._

* * *

Logan spastically thrust his bare teen cock into Amy as he groped and sucked her boobs. "I am getting close, Missus Duncan!" He whined.

"Go ahead and shoot that young cum inside me, Logan! I want to feel that potent boy-sperm in my cunt." Amy gripped his cute smooth bum as he thrust into her faster and faster. _God, this little nerd is really turning me on! He has so much energy!_

He was gasping and sweating from his efforts. "Oh gawd!" He wailed, shoving into her and shooting a big load of young cum up into Amy, as she used her muscled to squeeze and milk the young boy's cock.

Meanwhile, Bob came up behind Logan, naked and still hard even after fucking Spencer. "So, who is this cute boy who thinks he can fuck my wife?" He grinned, thinking that Logan's small smooth bum looked good enough to fuck.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 16 flashbacks**

* * *

**Duncan an Family fun 16 Vignettes**

* * *

_Flashback Updated 1/10/2017_

* * *

PJ was barely 17, just turned a HS senior. He came home from school early, since his last period was free. He stripped naked as usual since their parents had declared that the house was clothes-free, and wandered downstairs to play a video game. He idly stroked his thick eight-inch cock, and thought he was alone. He thought about Emmett and wondered how big his black dick was.

But his sexy, petite mother was already down there doing laundry, also naked. "Hi PJ, how was school? You have such a beautiful big penis now!" Amy smiled, gently grasping her son's hardening dick. _Gosh PJ is so hung! I want his cock inside me!_

"Aw, mom, please!" PJ blushed. He was really not into girls, and especially his mom. But she was voracious, and PJ always obeyed his mother. His eight-inch cock thickened and became fully erect as Amy fondled it. He could not control his young dick. He moaned as Amy stroked him. _I still wonder if Charlie... mom made me cum in her so many times, and I know she was not wearing protection, and she and dad were not doing it. Wow, Charlie could be my daughter!_

"Put that big cock in mom, PJ! I really need it!" Amy bent over the sofa, exposing her already wet and engorged pussy. _God, I want my son's beautiful big cock inside me now! I need his bare penis in my cunt, and I want PJ to cum deep in me! I love his big young cock. I love that I am his mom and also made his daughter._

"Well, okay mom." PJ was not really into women; in fact he was pretty sure now that he was gay. But he serviced his mom and sister when they wanted him because he was a good boy. They seemed to like his big dick in their vaginas. He got up behind the couch and stood behind Amy. He guided his hard cock into his mother's quivering slot, feeling her wet folds grip him as he slid his large young bare cock deep inside her. "Oh yeah, you are so wet." He sighed, holding Amy's hips. "Is that good, mom? Do you like my cock inside you?" He asked as his long dick entered her pussy.

"Oh gosh yes, that's it, PJ, give me that huge hard dick! Mommy needs your young meat!" Amy groaned and she squirted her pussy juices all over PJ's cock. Her eldest child pushed his big bare young dick all the way inside her hungry vagina. _God, PJ is hung like a horse! So sad that he is gay and probably won't make many women happy, but he is still my favorite boy! And he will make some other boys very happy! And of course, I am sure he is Charlie's daddy, but I can never tell that. She looks just like PJ, so hot._

"Oh mom! Should we be doing this?" PJ whimpered, realizing again that he was fucking his mother bare, and he would most likely cum up inside her. At the same time, he pushed his long cock into Amy's cunt, fucking her deep. He leaned over and grabbed her large pendulous boobs as he fucked her. "Oh mom your pussy feels good!" His heavy balls slapped her ass as he fucked all the way into her wet tight cunt. His egg-sized balls smacked her ass.

"It's all good, PJ. Mommy needs your fertile cum inside her." Amy sighed, loving the thought of her handsome if dumb oldest son shooting his cum into her womb. His hands clumsily groping her breasts felt so nice too. "Now fuck mommy hard!"

"Okay mom!" PJ did like the warm wet feeling of his mother's pussy, though he'd prefer to be fucking Gabe or skinny biker Derek, another of Teddy's boyfriends who turned out to be gay.

"Oh god yes, PJ, fuck mommy hard!" Amy moaned, loving her son's long teen cock thrusting deep in her bare wet pussy. "Your cock is so big now PJ! Fuck mommy deep with that cock! Tell me how you like mommy's tight cunt around your big teenage cock!"

"Oh god mom, your pussy feels so warm and tight!" PJ moaned and indulged Amy, holding his mother's hips as he pumped his big young dick inside her. He was getting close. "I m going to cum!"

"Shoot your load inside me, PJ! Mommy needs your protein!" Amy begged him as he pounded her cunt with his huge teen cock. She was dripping juices down her legs, so horny from her son's massive cock thrusting in her again and again. _God, PJ has a big dick! It feels so nice inside me bare! I want his cum in my cunt!_

"I'm cumming mom!" PJ shouted, as his teenage cock swelled even larger and fired a big load of his potent sperm up into his mother's hungry cunt. Both of them shook from the intensity of their orgasms.

"Oh fuck yes PJ! Give it to mommy!" Amy also came, her vagina squeezing PJ's throbbing bare cock as he pumped his cum inside her. Amy's pussy spasmed around her son's large cock, milking it of his semen. "Oh yes, PJ your big cock feels so good inside mommy!" Amy sighed as her son pulled out, his dick dripping with his cum and her pussy juices. Amy knelt down and sucked on PJ's still hard cock. _Hmm, his dick is so large and nice, tangy, not as sugary as Gabe._

* * *

_Another flashback…_

PJ was 17, alone in his apartment, wearing just a t-shirt and boxers, when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it, and there was Teddy's biker boyfriend Derek.

_(Derek is played by the very handsome Reid Ewing, who was also on Zeke & Luther. He_ _happens to have an enormous dick)_

Tall and lean, with skinny jeans, his long, shaggy messed-up dark hair and a leather jacket, he smiled shyly at PJ. He was a biker but also a poet, "Uh, hey, you texted me." He dropped his motorcycle helmet on the bed.

PJ led him in and closed the door, "Yeah, I think maybe we could be better friends."

Derek smiled shyly and sat on PJ's neatly-made bed. "Yeah, I got that feeling too. I think we are of the same kind."

"Yeah." PJ sat next to the handsome young man, and after a moment, put his hand on Derek's knee, then ran his fingers up the biker's leg to his thigh.

Derek closed his eyes and moaned softly. "PJ, when I first saw you, I hoped maybe we were of a kind, but I was scared. I'm glad we're here together." He put his hand on PJ's leg and squeezed his thigh. He felt his dick growing in his tight black jeans.

"Me too. You were dating Teddy, so I thought you were straight. But I got a feeling."

"And your feeling was right. I'm gay. And I felt maybe you were too."

"Teddy can never know." PJ leaned in and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"No, it's just between us." Derek turned so their lips met. They fell down on the bed, making out. They stripped naked, both cocks hard.

"Damn, you have a huge dick!" PJ exclaimed, feeling up Derek's incredible ten-inch cock.

"You're not so bad yourself." Derek smiled, holding PJ's fat eight-inch cock.

PJ was on his back, legs up as Derek gently eased his bare ten-inch cock inside the blond. "Oh god you are big!" PJ moaned as Derek got all of his length inside PJ.

"Oh man your ass is heaven buddy!" Derek moaned, slowly pumping his long fat cock in PJ's ass. He felt up PJ's smooth chest as he fucked the teen. "Oh god this is so much better that fucking Teddy! I love your hot body PJ!" Derek moaned, pushing his cock into PJ's tight bare ass.

"Oh god you are huge!" PJ moaned. "I love your big cock inside me!" PJ's dick leaked cum as Derek fucked him. He loved Derek's hands groping him. He wrapped his slim legs around his biker lover and held on as Derek slammed his bare cock into his ass. "Yes, fuck me, buddy!" PJ moaned.

"I'm cumming in you PJ!" Derek shouted, thrusting his massive cock into the slender blond.

"Oh yea Derek, fuck me!" PJ moaned as the slim biker rammed in him, firing his young cum inside the slim nice boy.

* * *

_Another flashback_

Fourteen year old Gabe was on all fours on his bed, and his brother seventeen year old PJ was standing behind him between Gabe's beefy legs, guiding his lubed bare eight-inch cock into his little brother. As his dick sank into Gabe's ass, PJ sighed happily. "Oh god, bro, your ass feels so awesome!" He eased his long fat cock all the way into Gabe's ass. After a few gentle thrusts, he had all eight inches inside Gabe's plump hairless rectum.

Gabe whimpered as his big brother pushed that thick pole inside him. "Oh gawd, PJ your dick is so big! It hurts at first every time, but then, oh yeah like now." Gabe moaned, as PJ's cock started to feel better in his ass, the bare shaft rubbing his prostate. His young cock swelled and arched up against his tummy, leaking cum.

"But you like it after a minute. I know you do. You cum all over the place just from my dick in your butt." PJ said, pushing in deeper and wrapping his arms around his smooth chunky little brother. "Oh man, your ass feels so good!" PJ sighed, thrusting all eight inches into his little brother. He pulled part-way out, then in again.

"Yeah just like you do when dad fucks you!" Gabe retorted, but then he sighed as PJ's thick bare cock hit his prostate, making his own thick cock jump and leak precum. "Oh yeah bro, that's it! Fuck me…" He moaned. He really did love his big brother's cock inside him once he was used to it. "Oh yeah, fuck me, PJ! Fuck me with that big cock!" Gabe moaned.

PJ had to admit that Gabe's dirty talk really turned him on; his little brother was much better at it than he was. PJ held Gabe's soft hips and pushed his big cock in all the way, his pubes rubbing his little brother's smooth bum as he hit bottom. "Oh gosh, your ass feels so good!" PJ held Gabe's hips, pulled out, then thrust his big cock back in. He pounded his little beefy brother again and again, both boys loving PJ's long cock in Gabe's plump smooth ass.

"Gabe do you fuck mom?"

"Yeah, she makes me fuck her bareback, you have been there. She makes you fuck her too."

"Yeah. Ever wonder...?"

Pj then wondered if he and Gabe were not only brothers, but uncles. How did that work? _Surely we are not the only family that does this…_

* * *

_Another flashback_

Gabe, 14 years old, was called by his mother into the kitchen. Amy was nude and on her hands and knees on the table. And PJ was also naked behind her, and slid his long eight inch cock out of his mother. His dick was still erect, wet with his cum and Amy's pussy juice.

"Hi Gabe! You are next to fuck mommy. I need both my sons to fuck me hard!" Amy smiled. Her pussy was dripping with her juice and PJ's cum.

"Your turn, bro." PJ stepped back.

Gabe got naked without a word, tossing his clothes on the floor, as PJ stroked his still-hard cock and Amy leaked pussy juice. Gabe's young 6" cock was fully erect in seconds. "Yes mommy!" He stroked his hard young dick.

Gabe slipped his thick bare cock into his mom's wet throbbing pussy, feeling PJ's squishy cum and Amy's pussy juices around his cock as he went all the way inside her. "Ohhh gosh, feels so good!" He moaned. He looked down at his thick cock sliding into her bright pink cunt.

Amy loved her younger son's fat bare cock inside her. Not as big as PJ's monster but still nice and thick, and Gabe's cock had a large head that felt so good deep in her. "Fuck me Gabe! I love your cock in my wet pussy!"

Gabe held his mother's hips and thrust up into her, his thick cock filling her cunt.

PJ edged himself and watched as his little brother fucked Amy, Gabe's bare cock pleasuring her. PJ moved up and fed his still-erect, long wet dick into his mother's mouth.

Amy held the base of her eldest son's cock and eagerly slurped off the last drops of his cum, along with her own pussy juices.

Gabe groped his mom's breasts as he pounded her cunt from behind, ramming his young teen cock in her bare pussy hard. Gabe reached around and found his mother's clit, roughly fingering her as he fucked her cunt.

"Oh that's it Gabe! Feel mommy's pussy!"

"Mom I am cumming!" Gabe hollered.

Amy shuddered with an intense orgasm as Gabe came in her, and her pussy clamped tight around his young dick, massaging his cock.

Gabe's cum went deep, and in moments, Gabe became a father. Gabe moaned, his young cock swelling bigger, and the young teen shot a big load deep in Amy, sperms swimming, and Toby was conceived. Inside Amy, a new child was born. Gabe was a new baby-daddy just like PJ was Charlie's dad.

* * *

PJ delivered the chicken to the Dooleys. "Hi Mrs Dooley." He did not expect it when Debbie grabbed his crotch. His dick hardened in his khakis. "Oh, what are you doing? Mrs Dooley, I am not really into that." PJ backed away. "I don't have sex with ladies… or customers."

"Come on PJ, you are a horny teen, aren'tcha? That is one thing the Duncans make? Will twenty dollars convince you? I hear you have a very nice large penis. Mister Dooley is not satisfying me." Debbie stroked PJ's growing large penis through his pants. "Oh yes, it is very large!"

"No, please." PJ begged, even as Debbie unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing his large hard young cock. His eight inches sprang up. She groped his length and heavy balls and he became fully hard and thick.

"Oh, you do have a very nice big cock!" Debbie Dooley bent over and showed PJ her wet pussy. "Won'tcha put that big bare penis inside me, PJ?! I know you have given it to your mother and sister, and even Mister Doogan!"

"Well, okay." PJ reluctantly stepped forward and slid his big dick inside Debbie, pushing his fat cock into her tight vagina. "Is that good, Mrs Dooley?" PJ eased his bare cock inside her wet pussy. "Oh, gosh!" _Oh wow I might make her pregnant, like mom with Charlie! But I need the money, and it feels good._

"Oh yes, you betcha you are much bigger than Mister Dooley! Your young teenage cock is much bigger, and so hard! No wonder Amy likes it! Oh that feels nice in my vag-ayjay!" Debbie sighed as PJ went balls deep inside her, filling her tight cunt. "Oh that feels good! You are so big! Oh yes you are so hung!" Debbie sighed, loving PJ's huge young teen cock inside her. _Oh my I have never felt such a nice big hard penis! My husband is so small. I will want PJ to visit me every week, and maybe be father to our next child!_

"Oh, Mrs Dooley!" PJ sighed, thrusting all the way in her bare cunt. "Does my cock feel good?"

"So good PJ! Fuck me harder! I love your teenage cock inside me!" _I hope he cums inside me!_

PJ then saw Mister Dooley, his pants around his ankles, stroking his hard 5" cock as he watched PJ fuck his wife. "Oh, gosh!" But it turned him on and he thrust deeper into Debbie.

Mr Dooley smiled and stroked, shuffling closer. "Yes, PJ, fuck my wife with that huge cock! Cum inside her! I love seeing you please her with that big teenage cock!"

PJ gently fucked the neighbor lady, sliding his bare long cock all the way inside her for a few minutes as she moaned. "I am going to cum Mrs Dooley!" PJ moaned.

"Shoot that young cum in my cunt!" Debbie shouted. "God, PJ you have a large cock! It feels wonderful! You are such a stud!" Debbie was moaning and her pussy was gushing juice.

"Ohhh gosh! Here it cums!" PJ thrust his big cock in and came, shooting a big load into Debbie. PJ rammed his long cock all the way into his neighbor, his dick swelling larger as he came, firing several spurts bare inside her hungry spasming pussy.

"Oh, PJ! I can feel your hot teen cum in my pussy! Your cock shoots very hard!"

Mr Dooley walked up, still stroking, and felt up PJ's perky ass. "That's it, cum inside her, PJ! That is so hot." He reached between them and felt up PJ's hard cock as he kept pumping into Debbie.

PJ blushed but kept thrusting, his cock unloading more cum into the woman's cunt. Then, guided by the man, he stepped back.

Mr Dooley grasped PJ's still-hard cock and stroked it. "You have a beautiful cock, son!" He knelt down and took PJ's cock, wet with his cum and Debbie's juices, in his mouth. He sucked on the large dick, fondling PJ's balls.

"Oh, gosh!" PJ moaned, his cock becoming fully erect again. "Yes, sir."

Debbie fingered her clit, watching her husband fellate the teenage neighbor boy. "Oh my yes, suck him!"

"Oh god!" PJ yelled, as he came again, shooting in Mr Dooley's sucking mouth.

* * *

It was after school. No one was home as Amy brought laundry up to Gabe and PJ's room. Gabe laid back on his bed, nude, and his mother straddled the 14 year old. She guided his thick teen cock into her cunt and they both sighed as his dick went up inside her cunt.

"Oh Gabe, I need your cock inside me!" Amy moaned, taking all of his young six inches inside her pussy. "Fuck me, son!"

Gabe loved any kind of sex, and that his parents and Teddy and PJ all wanted him was awesome. And he had just begun to realize that his mother wanting him and PJ to fuck her bare meant she intended them to be new baby-daddies.

"I love your cunt around my dick mom! Gabe moaned, grabbing his mother's large tits and kneading them. He pinched her big nipples as she sank down on his cock. His mother's bare pussy felt so good gripping his young dick. He thrust up inside his mother, loving her bare wet cunt around his boy penis. He pumped his cock up inside her, his smooth young balls slapping her ass. Her juices were leaking out all over his cock and few young pubes.

"Fuck me Gabe! Give me that boy cock!" Amy screamed, loving Gabe's thick young dick thrusting in her pussy over and over. "Fuck me, Gabe!" Amy grabbed her son's plump ass and rode him, loving his dick inside her. She wanted his young teen cum to shoot in her. _I don't know who I like better, Gabe's thick young cock or PJ's long older cock!_

Mommy I am cumming!" Gabe shouted, thrusting deep in his mother's hot cunt. _Will this make me a dad?_

"Give me that boy cum son!" Amy moaned, feeling Gabe's cock swell as he neared orgasm. She felt up his soft smooth chest as she rode his hard teen cock.

"Oh god yeah mommy, you feel so good around my cock!" Gabe whimpered as he shot up into his mother. His teen bare dick fired several thick white spurts up into her hungry pussy.

"Oh yes, son your cock feels so good!" Amy's muscular trained kegel pussy squeezed Gabe's dick, milking his young fertile penis. She kissed his sweet pink nipples as she rocked on his young hard cock. _Oh yes my sweet boy! You are not as hung as PJ, but your cock is nice and thick, and I feel your little sperms inside me._ "So PJ is coming over tonight, are you guys going to have sex? I would love to watch."

"Mom!" Gabe whined, even as the suggestion made his young dick become erect again and spit out one more little wad of cum

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 17b more flashbacks recent**

* * *

Duncan Family fun 18

**Random scenes, recent flashbacks**

* * *

**Gabe and Walker**

Gabe was on his knees in the handicapped stall of his middle school bathroom just before lunch, his pants around his knees and stroking his thick six-inch cock. He was sucking the older boy.

Shaggy-haired Walker stood over him, his own pants down, guiding his five-inch dick into Gabe's mouth. "Yeah, if you want to sit at our table, suck my cock!" Walker moaned. "You are doing great. I love seeing a chunky seventh-grader worshipping the Walker-cock!" He noticed but of course would never admit, that Gabe's cock was actually already bigger than his, even though the kid was a year younger.

_I am not chunky! _Gabe felt humiliated kneeling in front of this idiot, but he wanted to be cool, and also, he liked sucking cock. Walker was older, he had a nice body, he had gorgeous hair, and his dick was easy to suck. It was not nearly as big as PJ's monster (which Gabe still choked on sometimes, but loved, because it was PJ, his cute brother). Gabe obediently sucked and felt up Walker, having fun with the older boy's smaller cock, bringing him to orgasm.

"Oh yeah, dude your mouth feels good! I'm cumming! Suck it!" Walker moaned, and spat out a little shot of sugary cum into Gabe's experienced mouth.

Gabe sucked the older boy's cum and licked around his softening cock. He pulled back on his haunches, his own dick still hard. "How was that?"

Walker grinned, pulling up his pants. "You got a nice mouth, seventh-grader! Join us at the table today, dude! My best bud Joey might like your mouth later. But otherwise I will see you tomorrow, same place, for you to milk my cock." Walker tossed his hair and walked out.

_This is what I do to get to sit at the table with the Eighth-graders and get some respect._ Gabe stood and pulled up his pants, unsatisfied.

* * *

**Gabe and Teddy (remember this is a flashback, before the orgy in chapter 10)**

Thirteen (almost 14!)-year-old Gabe got home, annoyed and horny. He got up to the room he and PJ used to share, stripped down to his boxers, and flopped on his bed._ I feel so humiliated! _He stuck his hand in his underwear and fondled his unsatisfied cock. He got hard fast as he imagined Walker on his knees sucking _him_. Gabe moaned, imagining the older teen bobbing on his larger cock, and Gabe making him gag…

Teddy heard her little brother's moans and could not resist sneaking up to see him. Ever since their encounter together with PJ and the dildoes, Teddy had become obsessed with both of her brothers, and their different but both very nice cocks. She had a reputation as a 'good girl,' but actually, in the Duncan family she wanted to be a slut. And anyway, most of her boyfriends had turned out to be gay! Evan was a card gaming nerd who loved Gabe, and Derek, the biker poet with an enormous cock, loved PJ.

She saw Gabe moaning and playing with himself, and felt her pussy getting wet in her panties. She wanted her little brother's nice thick cock inside her! She went into Gabe's room, catching him by surprise. "Hey little brother!"

"Oh! Hi Teddy!" Gabe sat up, acutely aware that he was hard and just in boxers. It had been awkward since that 3-way encounter with PJ and the dildoes.

"Dude, don't be shy. We had that thing, so no secrets."

"Okay, well mom actually tried to talk to me, and said she is going to be the school nurse! After all I did to get to sit at the table with the eighth graders!"

"Oh, I heard, Walker. Does he at least have a nice cock?"

Gabe smirked. "Wow word gets around. Nah, I am bigger than him, and he is like 16!"

"So, could I see your dick again, little brother?" Teddy asked hesitantly.

"Well I guess, if I can see you naked again too." Gabe smiled.

"Only fair. But maybe we should go down to my room."

Down in Teddy's room, they stripped, Teddy closing the door, but leaving a crack open.

Gabe stood naked, his thick, nearly six-inch cock curving up from his little black bush, still a little layer of baby fat on his smooth body but a nice solid form. His chest was starting to get some definition. Aside from his bush, some hair in his pits, and his lower legs, he was still totally smooth. Gabe could not help staring at his hot naked sister.

Teddy was slim, with her small perky breasts and athletic body, and her shaved pussy. She thought Gabe was so cute. "Dude, you look great, you are so growing up." She moved close to her little brother, still a few inches shorter than her.

Gabe was nervous. "Teddy, you look so perfect. Can I… feel your boobs?"

"You can feel me all over." Teddy said, even as she wrapped her hand around Gabe's thick cock. It throbbed as she squeezed it.

"Oh yeah!" Gabe moaned, feeling his sister's small boobs, thumbing her nipples as she stroked his needy cock.

Teddy knelt down, grasped her brother's thick penis at the base and licked all over the flared pink head. She fondled his balls, already pretty big for a boy barely in his teens. _Bigger cock and balls than Spencer._

Gabe whimpered, and his cock leaked out sweet precum, which she lapped up. _Gabe tastes better than Spencer too._

"Oh yeah, Teddy! Suck my dick!" Gabe whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I want your cock inside me." Teddy whispered. "Just lie on my bed."

Gabe eagerly complied, his young dick wagging up.

Teddy straddled her cute, beefy younger brother and felt up his soft smooth chest. There was some muscle already under the baby-fat. Gabe was just 13 (almost 14!) after all, he was allowed to have a little fat, and it was cute, almost sexy. _Unlike lean, slender PJ, who is sexy in a different way… with his unlikely huge thick cock…_Teddy lowered herself and guided her little brother's fat penis up into her wet pussy. She sighed as she felt the thick bare cock slide between her lips and into her cunt. As he went all the way in, she shook with an orgasm. _Oh god, I am riding my little brother, bareback!_

"Oh god Teddy! You feel great!" Gabe moaned as his cock pushed inside her. It was not as tight as Evan's ass, but it felt good

"Oh yeah fuck me Gabe!" Teddy whined, riding on her little brother, his fat cock sliding bare in her shaved pussy. Her small perky tits bounced up and down as she rode beefy Gabe.

"Oh yeah you are so tight, Teddy! I love your pussy around my cock!" Gabe moaned, thrusting up into his sister. He reached up and grabbed her young breasts.

Teddy sighed, loving the feeling of Gabe's cock slipping into her. He was not the biggest, but that it was _Gabe_, her weirdly sexy little brother, fucking her with his fat dick, turned her on. And his cock was bare in her pussy. She had told her brothers that she was on the pill, but she had recently stopped, so she could get pregnant by one of her brothers, like her mom had. She wanted to be the mother of Gabe or PJ. Teddy rocked back and forth on her young brother, making sure his thick cock rubbed her just right. She fingered his cute little nipples and sighed, rocking back and forth on his young cock.

Gabe, on his back and letting his older sister take charge, was in heaven. _Oh, gosh, I love being with PJ, but fucking Teddy is amazing too! _He groped Teddy's firm boobs like he did with his brother's chest, and thrust up into his sister's cunt. It was warm and wet, and he felt it kind of squeeze his dick. Then she pinched his nipples and he gasped. "Oh, shit! Yeah!"

"That's it bro, fuck me! Cum in me Gabe!" Teddy demanded, fucking herself faster on the young teen's cock.

"Oh gosh Teddy! I'm gonna shoot!" Gabe gasped. He realized then that he was about to ejaculate bare into his sister's cunt, but it was too late. His cock fired up into her as only a young man could. Sometimes when he jacked off, Gabe shot as far as three feet in the air.

And Teddy felt Gabe's boy-cock fire intense spurts of semen inside her. She gasped, realizing that her little brother had spurt his cum so deep in her fertile vagina. Just the feeling of him cumming inside her made Teddy orgasm again, her cunt gripping her brother and further milking his young cum deep into her fertile vagina. She trembled with her orgasm as Gabe shook under her, trying to get his breath back.

Just then, PJ walked past Teddy's room and heard moans. He peeked in, and saw Teddy straddling Gabe, both of them naked and gasping for breath.

PJ felt himself get hard. He walked in on the two, pulling his jeans down. "Hi, can I play too?"

They both gasped, embarrassed to be caught.

But then Teddy smiled, seeing her older brother's hardening eight-inch cock. She loved cock, and PJ had one of the largest she had ever encountered.

* * *

_Coming soon, family 3-way!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 18**

* * *

Duncan Family fun 18

**Random flashback scenes Continued**

_(season 3, episode 18 Gabe gets older and bigger, but still beefy, he is in 7th grade and 13, PJ is just out of the house, but coming back often…)_

**_Updated 3-7!_**

* * *

PJ heard noises, felt himself get hard. He walked in on the two naked, panting siblings. "Hi, can I play too?"

They both gasped, but then Teddy smiled, seeing her slender older brother's growing bulge in his jeans. Gabe's dick felt nice inside her (she could feel his cum deep in her cunt), but she was still horny, and now she wanted something even bigger. And her older brother had a long thick cock, if only she could get him to fuck her. He was not as long as Derek, but he was very thick and his cock had a nice large head, which she loved inside her. She had wondered if her insatiable mother had been fucking PJ, and maybe PJ was Charlie's dad…

"Hey, PJ!" She rolled off of Gabe, her smooth cunt dripping with her little brother's semen and her pussy juices. "Come on in and join us." She hoped that PJ would fuck her again, but she knew her older brother was at least bi, and most likely gay. After all, he had fucked or been fucked by at least half of her ex-boyfriends, Evan, Derek and Beau. _I'd love to watch Beau fuck PJ with that monster cock! _And she was pretty sure that PJ and Gabe were regular _lovers_, more than just fuck-buddies (she knew they messed around). There was something about the way they looked at each other, especially when PJ came home to visit lately and they would smile at each other, and the way Gabe would softly say "Hey, PJ!" and they would smile at each other and hug for more than a second or two. It made her pussy tingle thinking of her brothers making love. Gabe tried so hard to be butch but she had peeked in on them and seen PJ suck Gabe and fuck his cute plump ass. It was kind of hot seeing the tall skinny blond fuck his little cute brother's round smooth butt, both of them moaning and telling each other how they loved it.

"Cool!" PJ skinned off his t-shirt and pulled his jeans down, and got out of his shoes and socks. PJ was tall, toned and slender, the opposite of chunky stocky Gabe. His chest was smooth except for a little trail from his little belly hole to his cock, and his legs were kind of hairy but the blond fuzz was not obvious. PJ yanked down his boxer-briefs, revealing his thick eight-inch cock, which bounced up, already just about hard. He was staring at Gabe and smiling.

Gabe laid on his back, his cock semi-hard after fucking his sister. But seeing his tall, slender cute older brother strip naked made his thick cock grow hard as a rock all over again. _I just hope PJ will play with me too and not just Teddy._ He felt his ass twitch thinking about PJ sucking his dick, and his big brother fucking him. _Gawd I must be gay if I like being fucked as much as fucking! And being fucked by my goofy brother… most people would really think that is weird. But PJ is kind of hot in a strange way. He's sweet and seems innocent, but not so much!_

Gabe did not need to worry about who PJ would focus on. As soon as the tall blond closed the door and got naked, he crawled on the bed and caressed his little brother's smooth tummy and chest. PJ was not only gay, but he was in love with Gabe, and he was a little jealous seeing his cute brunet brother fuck their sister. In fact, he worried that Teddy was turning Gabe more straight. He loved fucking his little brother… sucking him, kissing him… and did not want to give that special time up. PJ smiled down at Gabe, caressing his smooth chest, and ignoring Teddy. "Hey, bud!" PJ whispered.

"Hey, PJ." Gabe smiled, his brown eyes meeting PJ's blue. He smiled back up at his brother, looking relieved. "We were just blowing off steam. I had to suck Walker at school today." He reached up and caressed PJ's defined smooth chest.

"That guy with the big mane of frosted hair? Is he still in middle school? And I thought I was stupid." PJ shivered when Gabe gently tweaked one of his nipples.

Gabe slid his hand down and wrapped his fingers around PJ's large hard cock. "Dude, we both know you are not stupid. Teddy is smart, I am smart, and genetics does not make mistakes. You just like to play dumb."

PJ blushed and smiled down at his cute little brother. "You say nice things, bro!" _I don't want to be smart! Too much pressure!_ Then he leaned down, kissed Gabe on the neck, and slid one hand down over his brother's soft smooth tummy, groping Gabe's cock then his surprisingly large balls. "Oh dude! You are so hard!" PJ moaned.

"Hey, we can share." Teddy offered, sitting on her bed and watching her brothers making out. She fingered her clit, watching them. It was turning her on seeing two guys, not to mention her weird brothers, feeling each other, but she was also feeling left out.

"Go on." Gabe urged, glancing at his sister but still lying on his back and recovering. His cock was rock hard again.

"I suck Gabe and you fuck me, PJ." Teddy offered._ I'd get off watching PJ fuck Gabe, but I want PJ's big cock in me!_

"I dunno." PJ hesitated. He really wanted to be alone with Gabe, but Teddy's pussy felt okay last time. Not as nice as Gabe's ass. Or Derek's ass… or Evan's amazing mouth…

"PJ, I think Derek would really like to meet you again for a poetry night!" Teddy teased.

PJ smiled. Derek was really nice, and a hot lean body, and… a _huge_ cock. He loved the couple times they had hooked up. Derek was really gentle, and smelled like leather. Derek had fucked him with that massive hard cock, and then Derek rode PJ's cock... yeah he was hot. "Well, okay."

"What about me?" Gabe whined. "You promised you would call Evan and we could meet up and play Pokeo again!"

PJ smirked. "LARP Evan, from the swim team, with the huge speedo bulge and talented mouth? Can I play too? He has an amazing cock. And he sucks really good."

Gabe grinned goofily. "He likes you too, PJ! We can play strip Pokeo again! How about Saturday? He likes to beat you. And he would love to fuck your ass again." _While I watch..._

Teddy pouted for a moment, thinking about Evan, the swimmer guy with the huge cock, playing with her brothers. But she figured she better get in the game. She smiled at her big brother. "PJ, How about you fuck my pussy and I suck Gabe, and then maybe one of you takes my ass? Then I will call Evan and see if he wants to play Pokeo with you guys?"

"Deal!" Gabe grinned.

"Well, okay." PJ smiled shyly. _If it makes Gabe happy… and she sucks that pussy fish smell off his dick before I suck him… _PJ smirked to himself._ God, I'll never be gay! I hate that female smell and taste, but I love guy cum. And I really like Gabe's cock and his cum._

They all got in position on Teddy's platform bed, Teddy on all fours so PJ could fuck her doggy from behind and she could suck Gabe as he sat back on her pillows.

PJ held his sister's smooth slim hips. Her pussy was still pink and swollen from Gabe's fucking. PJ imagined his brother's cum still inside her; that excited him. He pressed his large cock head against Teddy's wet, quivering cunt. "Teddy you are still on the pill right?" PJ asked as he pushed his big bare cock head past her swollen lips, opening her.

"Oh yes, all good!" She lied about the pill, desperate to feel PJ's huge bare cock inside her. She did not want to deal with a condom, and wanted PJ's big dick bare inside her cunt. _Oh god his thick cock already feels good opening my pussy! Gabe's bare cock felt good but PJ is so much bigger! His cock has a huge head. I want him in all the way and I want his cum inside me! I want to be his baby mom!_

"Cool." PJ eased his long thick cock between her vaginal lips and into her warm wet pussy. Her juices and Gabe's cum squished out as he pushed in. He thrust forward, easing half of his eight inches of his teen cock into her pulsing cunt, making Gabe's cum ooze out more around his bare penis as he went deep in her. He loved knowing that he went where Gabe had been. "Ooh, yes!" He moaned.

"God yes, PJ! Fuck me!" Teddy gasped. She shook, nearing an orgasm already as the big cock opened her cunt.

PJ pushed the rest of his dick into his sister's cunt. He had to admit that her hole felt nice when he was all the way in, and she used her muscles to grip his shaft._I am not going to last long. Good thing she is on the pill. Being an uncle-brother is enough. Being a daddy-brother might be too confusing for me. I know Gabe fucked Teddy bare too…_

Teddy moaned as her big brother thrust his huge thick penis deep into her. "Oh god, PJ! Your cock feels so good in my cunt!" Teddy moaned as PJ pumped his huge dick deep into her. "Oh fuck yes brother, give me all that cock! And I want you to cum inside me, okay?"

"Okay." PJ mumbled, as he pushed his bare dick into his sister's pussy again and again. He had to admit that it felt nice. _Different than Gabe's tight hot ass, just kind of wet and warm. _He held her hips and thrust his long fat cock into her warm pussy. He held her hips and pumped his dick into his sister's tight cunt. But it was weird. He wanted to be with Gabe!

Teddy moaned, loving her older brother's huge cock filling her. He felt great fucking her cunt from behind. He was about as big as Evan, and almost as thick as Derek, (though that boy was gay and could not stay hard… he wanted PJ). But that was another story. PJ's big cock was even touching her cervix he was so big, and her cunt walls tightened around his massive cock. She wanted his baby.

Gabe, always eager, was up on his knees and rubbed his re-energized cock against Teddy's lips. "Suck on me, sis!" He rocked his young cock into her mouth.

Teddy eagerly took Gabe's fat young cock in her mouth, sucking his mushroom head as her older brother fucked her from behind. She tasted Gabe's cum and her own pussy juices on his dick as she sucked him. But then she could think of nothing else as she felt PJ's big cock thrust into her young pussy. "Oh god, yeah, PJ, fuck me!" She shudder and her vagina squeezed his thick penis.

* * *

Gabe remembered the last time he hooked up with his hot Pokeo friend Evan. He owed Teddy that he and his slim, hunky (but really nerdy) swimmer older buddy got together. Gabe had gotten Evan to show off in just his speedo, and then they played strip pokeo, where Evan 'lost.' But Gabe was just in his briefs by then. Gabe got to see him naked. Evan had a really thick nine-inch cock, which Gabe sucked eagerly on the swimmer, making Evan cum twice in his mouth. Then Evan got Gabe naked and hungrily sucked the younger boy's thick cock, making Gabe cum until he was having dry orgasms. Gabe loved letting the older teen suck his dick. He felt really flattered that a tall hunky high-schooler on the swim team wanted to suck his dick, and feel his body all over. Evan even kissed him with that amazing big mouth. He wanted Evan to fuck him.

* * *

Back to the present, Gabe moaned as Teddy, on all fours, played with his tight walnut-sized balls and sucked his cock, while PJ slowly fucked her hungry pussy with his bare monster cock. PJ's dick made squelching noises as his big cock filled her pussy, and Gabe's cum dripped out around his dick on Teddy's bed. Gabe thought about how weird it was that he and his brother were fucking their sister, especially bareback, and their cum was inside her cunt. Then he was distracted by Teddy's tongue lapping his fat dick, and her fingers tickling his smooth balls. "Oh yeah Teddy! Suck my cock!" he moaned.

PJ kept thrusting his big cock into his sister, and Gabe was amazed to look down across Teddy's back and see his brother's monster open her wet cunt so big, and his big balls dripping with her pussy juice. _God, and I have taken that cock in my ass? PJ is huge!_ But the thought actually made Gabe even harder and wanting to be with his big brother again. _I love PJ fucking me, on my back with my legs open, and us kissing… he is so gentle when we kiss… god am I in love with my brother?_

At the same time, Teddy was moaning, loving her older brother's big cock sliding bare in and out of her cunt, after Gabe's nice first round. PJ's thick shaft with its large head felt so amazing, stretching her open and stimulating her. She was oozing pussy juice all around his bare dick and down on her bed. He was so thick that his shaft even rubbed her clit, sending shock waves through her young body every time he thrust inside her. "Oh, god yes, PJ! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She begged. She shook with another orgasm as he filled her with his long young cock.

"Sure, sis!" PJ held her hips and thrust his cock in faster and harder. She did feel good around his dick, and he was so horny, he was going to orgasm one way or another. But he really wanted Gabe. "I am gonna cum!"

"Cum inside me, brother!" She cried. Pj slammed her pussy so hard that her whole body moved forward, forcing Gabe's cock further in her mouth.

"Here you go!" PJ groaned, rammed all eight inches deep in his sister, and fired his load bare into her. His cum spurt deep in her cunt, joining what was left of Gabe's cum. "Oh yeah Teddy!" PJ moaned.

Teddy had another orgasm, trembling and gasping for breath, as she felt PJ's cock swell and his semen jet far inside her. _Oh gosh that was intense! PJ is so big, his bare cock felt amazing!_ Teddy clenched her pussy around PJ's big cock, feeling his semen deep inside her._ I wonder if either of my brothers is about to become a daddy? Which one would I like to be a dad, PJ or Gabe?_

PJ eased out of his sister and sat back on his haunches. "Whew!"

Teddy, still shaking from her orgasm, rolled to the side of her bed, looking forward to the show. She hadn't been able to watch the brothers mess around close up

PJ was still erect as Gabe crawled forward and took the big penis in his mouth, sucking off PJ's cum and Teddy's juice. _Oh man, PJ is gonna fuck me while Teddy watches!_

"Oh yeah Gabe! Suck my cock! Your turn, brother." PJ smiled. His cock was still completely hard after fucking Teddy. He really wanted Gabe. He wanted to fuck his cute little brother. He needed Gabe's tight young ass around his cock. "Want to ride me, bro?" PJ smiled shyly

"Oh yeah! But… would you do one thing for me first?" Gabe suddenly looked shy and glanced nervously at Teddy.

"Anything bro. PJ had that cute blank expression.

"Would you eat me? I'm clean I promise! You know how I love it!" Gabe said really fast.

PJ smiled. "Sure thing buddy. Get on your hands and knees and show me your cute butt.

Teddy stifled a gasp._ Is PJ going to rim Gabe's cute round butt! Wow. _She had not seen them do this, and she had never been rimmed. It seemed kind of dirty, but she knew that guys did it.

The older blond grinned. He knew that Gabe loved to have his cute ass licked.

Gabe got on all fours and smiled nervously. _This is kind of weird with Teddy watching us, but PJ and I haven't fooled around in a while._

PJ got behind him and spread open his round bum, exposing his little hairless pink rosebud. He leaned in and gently lapped his little brother's crack and hole.

"Oh gosh!" Gabe gasped. "Yeah PJ!" Then he giggled. He heard Teddy snicker and glared at her. "It feels really good, okay, and it kind of tickles! I'm ticklish!"

"Sorry bro; it's actually kind of cute." Teddy fingered herself, watching her hung older brother hunched down behind her little brother and licking his asshole.

This went on for a few minutes, PJ licking and poking his tongue in Gabe's hole, both of their cocks hard. Gabe sighed and moaned and encouraged his brother, but finally he rose up. "Okay dude, I want you to fuck me!"

PJ pulled back and grinned goofily. "Awesome! Teddy, do you have any lube?"

"Sure." Teddy dug a bottle out of her dresser and tossed it to her brother.

PJ laid on his back on Teddy's bed and lubed up his big cock.

Gabe straddled his skinny older brother, reached around and guided PJ's dick to his wet, ready ass. He closed his eyes and sank down, sighing as he felt his older brother enter his ass. "Oh god yeah PJ! I love you big cock inside me!"

PJ moaned. "Oh yeah Gabe! Your ass feels awesome!" He ran his hands over Gabe's soft smooth chest.

Gabe eased his butt down on PJ's hard cock. "Oh dude I love your big dick in my ass!" Gabe moaned, not caring that Teddy was watching them and fingering herself.

PJ smiled up at his little brother and cupped his soft young smooth pecs. "And I love my cock inside you, bro! Gosh, you feel so good." PJ pulled his brother's head down and they kissed. Gabe and PJ both moaned as their lips met and they kissed, PJ's cock moving inside of Gabe.

_OMG they are kissing! Like lovers! That's so wild!_ Teddy grabbed her 'Gabe' dildo and shoved it in her pussy, watching the brothers make out. _This is so freaky. I am watching my two brothers fuck. But it is so hot!_

Gabe rode he big brother, his young cock wagging up and down as he bounced on PJ's huge cock. "Oh, yeah, fuck me bro!" He kind of whimpered.

PJ gently clasped his brother's hard dick and fondled it, using Gabe's precum to lubricate his hand as he thumbed his little brother's sensitive glans.

"Oh yeah PJ! That feels so good! Dude, I am getting close already." Gabe groaned, his bounces on PJ's cock accelerating.

"Me too, bro. Ride my cock buddy!" PJ half-whispered, glancing over at Teddy, who was staring at them hungrily while fucking herself with her toy.

"I'm cumming!" Gabe shouted, his cock spewing out all over PJ's tummy. His ass also tightened, squeezing his brother's cock.

"Oh gosh yeah Gabe! Me too!" PJ thrust up, sending all eight inches into his little cute brother. He unloaded far into Gabe's bare rectum.

"That was intense!" Teddy moaned, having also orgasmed watching her brothers.

* * *

_Next, Gabe gets revenge on Walker…_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 19 Interlude**

* * *

Duncans 19 interlude

* * *

Just wanted you all to know that I have not quit this story, though I am debating whether to continue it or begin a new one. I want to tell stories of PJ and Gabe with each other, and with other guys, mostly Teddy's exes.

• Gabe and Evan the LARP swimmer, who apparently looked very good in his speedo. Maybe him, Gabe and PJ play 'strip Pokeo.'

• PJ and Derek the tall cute sensitive poet biker dating and playing, and Gabe joining them.

• Maybe more Emmett, Beau…

* * *

What do you all think? Please post a review with thoughts or you are welcome to send me a personal message. Oh and I can track the visits to chapters. Wow a lot of people seem to like the Dabney ones! Gabe and Estelle do have a strange relationship...

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 20 more fun**

* * *

**Chapter 20?** More fun. Updatd 1/14

* * *

Gabe got home from school and went up to the room he once again shared with PJ. Not that he minded; he and his brother were regular lovers and he enjoyed their relationship. He even liked cuddling with PJ some nights, but that was their secret. He stripped naked, as was the rule now, did his homework, and decided to take a nap. He dozed off dreaming about his next encounter with his brother, and maybe hot swimmer Evan….

* * *

Later. PJ got home from errands, along with Bob and Beau Landry from work. Bob got a beer and watched TV in the living room. Upstairs, Teddy's ex Beau, PJ and Amy got into a three-way. They stripped naked. PJ and Beau kissed as Amy watched her slender blond son and the young muscle hunk stroked each other's cocks. Amy fingered herself watching the two young hunks make out.

PJ loved hunky Beau's big strong body, and his cock, bigger even than Bob's. He kind of wanted to be alone with Beau, but his mother had other plans.

"Boys! Mama needs some love!" Amy demanded, feeling neglected. "Beau, how about you fuck me?"

"Sure, Mrs. Duncan!" Beau was pretty much up for anything, but deep down he would rather fuck PJ's tight skinny little ass than a pussy. But he was eager to please, especially the boss's wife.

"Lay on your back and I'll ride that beautiful big cock. Maybe you can suck PJ." Amy instructed the young stud.

"Yes, ma'am!" Beau laid back and Amy straddled him, guiding his huge bare cock up into her wet pussy. She faced him, running her hands over his big strong pecs.

Voracious Amy rode Beau's thick nine inches, pumping his bare cock in her hungry vagina. "Oh god, I love your big cock in my pussy! I love that young cock bare inside me!" Amy groaned. She tweaked his nipples on his big muscled chest.

Beau groped Amy's big boobs as she fucked herself on his big bare cock. "Yes Mrs Duncan! Your pussy feels real good! You like my southern cock?"

Then PJ sat on Beau's face, letting the hunky exterminator lick his ass while his mom stroked his cock. "Oh Fuck yeah Beau! I love your tongue in my ass!" _It's also hot seeing Beau's monster cock going in mom's pussy! God I hope he fucks me later, he's such a stud._

Amy smiled at her hot son and gently stroked his cock with her small hand and her manicured nails. She thought back to when she and Bob had first trained PJ when he was a boy, and she took his cock in her pussy, making him cum in her, and Bob fucked his cute little ass. _And PJ became Charlie's daddy… maybe Beau will be a daddy now._

"Oh ma'am I am going to cum! Beau groaned as he lifted slender PJ off his face.

"Cum inside me Beau!" Amy screamed. She clenched as she felt the young stud's nine inch cock swell and fire his cum deep in her pussy. "Oh god yes!" After her orgfasm, Amy flopped to the side of the bed, only to see Beau gently sucking PJ's cock.

""Oh yeah buddy, feels nice" PJ whispered, running his fingers through Beau's gorgeous thick hair. _I swear I remember him from somewhere else…_

* * *

Downstairs, Bob was nude in the living room relaxing when Gabe's tubby little redhead friend Jake walked in the house out of the blue.

"Hi, Mister Duncan!" Jake blushed, seeing his friend's dad naked. "Oh, oops."

"Oh hi, Jake, we have a new rule here, everyone must be nude in the Duncan house." Bob sipped his second beer. His thick nine inch cock began to rise.

"Oh, cool!" Jake grinned. "so can I get naked?"

"Sure."

Jake eagerly stripped, revealing his soft smooth body. His little four-inch cock under his smooth belly was hard by the time he was naked. "Are Gabe or PJ around?"

"I think they are busy right now, but maybe I can help you with your problem?" Bob looked at Jake's fat young cock, even as his own dick grew to its full nine thick inches. "Here join me on the sofa. Maybe you'd even like a sip of my beer?"

"Oh gosh, Mister Duncan, you are even bigger than PJ!" Jake gasped, moving closer and staring at big muscular Bob Duncan and his giant cock. His penis wagged up.

"I heard a rumor that you like to be fucked. By Mr. Doogan, by PJ, by Gabe. Can I have a turn?" Bob leered at the fat boy. _Hmm nice smooth ass! Bet he is a hot young fuck._

"Oh yes, Mister Duncan!" Jake grinned. "I love a cock in my butt. PJ's cock was the biggest so far, but you are even bigger!"

"Come over here then. Tell me about how PJ fucked that big fat ass of yours. How did my son's cock feel in your young butt?"

Jake sat next the hairy dad, his young cock sticking up from a little bright orange bush. "Well first he did me doggie, then I rode on it. It felt amazing way up in my bum. It hurt at first, cause he was bigger than Gabe, but then it felt great. PJ is really hot."

"Yes PJ has a really nice big cock, and a beautiful body. He is a handsome guy." Bob's thick nine inches rose up as he looked at the young boy. "I assume he fucked you bare."

"Yes he did, and it felt so good. He came in my butt! I'd love him to fuck me again. But I also love doing it with Gabe. We suck each other and he fucks me, but PJ's big cock felt better deep in my butt. And if you'd like to take my ass, sir, I'd love it." Jake grinned. "You would be the biggest so far, though PJ is pretty hung."

"I'd love to fuck your fat boy ass Jake, but first why don't you get down here and suck my cock."

"Yes sir!" Jake knelt down, grabbed Bob's big dick by the base, and licked the large purple head. His own young dick wagged up as he slurped on Bob Duncan's cock.

"Oh yeah suck it!" Bob moaned, loving the sight of the redhead sucking on his cock. _I can't wait to feel his fat ass around my dick!_

Then Jake stood up and straddled Bob and eased down on his giant cock. "Oh god! Fuck Mister Duncan you are big!" Jake whimpered as he took the bare pole up inside his ass. He eased down on it, taking several tries before he could sit on the big dad's lap.

Bob thrust his long bare cock into Jake's big plump smooth ass. "That's it, sit down on my cock!" Bob grabbed Jake's floppy soft pecs and groped them as the kid ground his ass onto the big cock. _Oh yes I love a bare ass around my cock! I never thought I'd be fucking one of Gabe's nerdy friends!_

Jake's dark red pageboy haircut flopped up and down as he rode on his friend's dad. _Gawd, Mister Duncan's cock is huge! It feels so good bare in my ass. This is almost as good as hot sexy PJ fucking me! But I really like his skinny body, and wish he's be on top of me and fuck me hard… He jerked his boy cock and leaked precum as he rode Bob._

"Oh yeah, I love your boy ass! Ride my cock Jake! Sit that fat ass on my dick!" Bob groaned. He had wanted to fuck another young teen, and Jake's tubby bum was feeling great.

"Oh gawd yeah Mister Duncan! Your cock feels so good!" Jake ground back and forth on Bob, his little cock slapping Bob's belly as he fucked himself on the horny daddy. He edged his small dick. "I am going to cum sir!"

Bob rolled the fat boy on his back on the sofa and pounded him hard, shoving his bare nine-inch cock in the kid's ass all the way While jerking the kid's small dick. "Oh yeah kiddo, time to take the Bob-cock!" He lifted the boy's beefy smooth legs on his shoulders and thrust his cock deep into the young teen. His heavy balls slapped Jake's ass with every thrust. He grabbed Jake's small hard cock and stroked it as he fucked the boy. "I'm gonna cum in you Jake!"

Jake whimpered as the older man mercilessly fucked his smooth ass, his own dick flapping around and his belly wiggling from the rough assault. "Oh yeah Mister Duncan! Fuck meee! I am going to cum!"

"Fuck your ass is nice and tight!" Bob came inside Jake. "I'd love you to suck me as PJ fucked you again!"

"Oh gosh Mister Duncan I would love that!"

* * *

Gabe woke up, his young cock hard. But PJ was still not there. He got up and walked down the hall. He heard moans from his parent's bedroom; one was the unmistakable sound of Beau's southern accent. He was a little disappointed, but decided to see what was happening downstairs. He made his way to the basement and Teddy's room. Her door was partway open.

* * *

Teddy was alone in her room, nude of course, doing homework.

Gabe knocked on the door. "Hey sis, busy?" He smiled shyly. Gabe smiled. His young cock was standing up.

Teddy smiled back. "Never too busy for you little brother!" She saw that nude Gabe had a hot boner, his thick, about 6" cock with the hot upward curve, sticking up against his belly, with just a small dusting of hair above the base of his young dick. His smooth, walnut sized balls were hiked up beneath his sweet cock. "Come on in!" She set her book aside and spread her legs, showing her smooth shaved pussy.

Gabe grinned and walked in, leaving the door open. His hard cock wagged back and forth as he walked, and Teddy admired his thick muscular legs. Baseball workouts had been good for him. He stood next to the bed as Teddy sat up. She opened he smooth legs.

"Hmm, looks like little Gabe needs some attention!" Teddy grasped the base of her brother's cock as he walked in, leaned in and licked the mushroom head. _Gosh Gabe has a perfect cock._

"Oh yeah Teddy!" Gabe moaned. His cock pulsed as his big sister laved the sensitive glans and tickled his balls. "Suck my cock!"

Teddy loved both her brothers, and even though Gabe wasn't as hung as PJ yet, she enjoyed playing with his smooth body and his fat cock. And something about the way he fucked her was so hot, better than any of her boyfriends… except maybe Beau with his monster dick, but even he seemed to have turned gay. These thoughts ran through her mind as she licked and suckled on Gabe's young teen cock. Then she sat back. "I want your cock inside me Gabe! Breed me like you do mom."

_Oh shit, I'm fucking my sister and my mom again! What next? I have to do Mrs Dabney again? _But Gabe crawled on top of his sister and aimed his pulsing cock into her little slot. They both moaned as his young dick sank inside. "Oh fuck Teddy your cunt feels good!" Gabe sighed. I love your tight pussy!

Teddy opened her slim legs wide. "Oh yeah and your cock feels good in my pussy! Fuck me little brother!" She groaned.

Gabe got on his knees and thrust his cock into Teddy, pounding her teen cunt as deep as he could.

After a minute though Teddy grabbed his plump ass and made him stop. "I want you to fuck me from behind. And cum inside me." She whispered.

Gabe grinned. He got up on his knees and Teddy turned over and got on all fours. He knelt behind his sister and thrust his eager cock into her wet pussy, pumping his hard six-inch fat cock into her tight cunt. "Fuck you are so hot and wet!"

"I love your little brother cock in my cunt Gabe! Fuck me with that bare cock!" Teddy moaned, on all fours. She wondered if this would be the time Gabe made her a mom. "Ohhh!" She moaned as she orgasmed, her cunt tightening around her cute little brother's cock.

"Oh gawd Teddy, I am cumming!" Gabe shouted as he felt his sister quirt and tighten around him. He fired a load into her pussy. He flopped on his back, but his cock was still hard

"Oh am I interrupting?" Victor, Teddy's tutor walked in. "Oh my incestuous sex! May I join?" He stripped and his slender seven inch uncut cock rose up._ Hmm who is more attractive? I actually like young boys._ He leaned down and sucked Gabe's cock.

* * *

Later, Bob got PJ and Jake and they spit roasted the tubby boy. Jake's fat little cock wagged as PJ fucked him bare and Jake sucked Bob. Then as jake sucked PJ's long thick cock, Pj sat on his dad's cock, taking the bare shaft all the way. Then to Jake's delight, PJ sucked his boy cock as Bob pounded his son's skinny tight ass.

Jake rarely got a BJ snd to get one from his hero, in a 3-way with Mister Duncan-! Then PJ fucked him again while Bob edged his semi-hard cock.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 21: Walker**

* * *

**Duncan Family Chapter 21**

**Background: 4th season GLC. **PJ is living at home again. Emmett is running the food truck and stops by sometimes. Teddy is just before college. This is after the outdoor shower scene, and the Duncans and friends are playing together.

**Updated 1/4/18!**

* * *

Gabe went back upstairs and took a long shower. Sex with Teddy was fun, but afterwards he felt weird, like he did at first with PJ, but not any more. But with Teddy, especially lately, he got a strange vibe. She always wanted PJ and him to fuck her bare and cum in her, which was cool, he hated condoms as much as the next guy! But he secretly wondered if she was still on the pill, or maybe wanted to have a kid by him or PJ like mom did.

But Gabe loved his brother, and sex as a part of it. The whole family knew it: Gabe and PJ were lovers. He liked to cuddle with PJ after sex now; it felt so right somehow, the two of them naked in bed together. They talked about getting rid of the twin beds and replacing them with a double or queen, since it looked like PJ was not moving back out anytime soon. He and Gabe also helped with sitting for Charlie and Toby, and PJ contributed to house expenses from his food truck money, so their parents were happy that PJ was back home.

Later that afternoon… PJ came back to his shared bedroom and found Gabe in his bed. He smiled. Already nude, he crawled in with his cute younger brother. He wrapped his arms around Gabe's naked body and pulled him close. "Sorry little bro." He nuzzled Gabe's smooth soft neck.

Gabe sighed. "There you are!" Then he giggled and writhed happily as his big brother tickled his smooth tummy.

"You know mom, she always wants to be in charge." PJ licked his brother's neck, knowing it turned Gabe on. His cock was getting hard as he ground against his young teen brother's ass. He reached around and fondled the brunet's hardening dick. "Hmm you are ready to go."

"Oh yeah. I'm glad you are here now." Gabe sighed as his big brother groped him, and he felt PJ's big cock at his ass.

"I heard about Walker. I want to help." PJ kissed Gabe's neck and stroked his cute brother's hard dick.

Gabe almost purred from the pleasure of his big brother's mouth and hand on him. "I'd love that. Mom's already on board to get him alone in the nurse's office, then we can do what we want with him. Would you fuck his arrogant ass with me?"

"Sure, if you want me to."

"Yes, yes I do! I'd love to make him suck me, and you fuck him with your hot huge cock at the same time!" Gabe giggled as he spun around in bed to face his brother.

"You really think my dick is big?" PJ asked innocently.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say it! Your cock is amazing and huge! But I also…" Gabe blushed, even as he reached down and wrapped his hand around PJ's hard shaft.

"It's cool Gabe. You know I just like to hear you tell me. I love you too." PJ kissed his little brother on his cherub-smooth cheek. But first, I owe you." PJ slipped down under the covers and guided his little brother to roll on his back. The next thing Gabe knew, he felt PJ's soft lips and agile tongue on his young teen cock.

"Ohh yeah, **fuck**!" Gabe moaned. He spread his legs as his brother-lover took charge, just the way he (secretly) liked it. He tenderly ran his fingers through his sibling's blond hair as PJ sucked on his hard cock. _There's nobody like PJ!_

* * *

Amy called the Duncan boys into the kitchen. She had on her stern expression. PJ and Gabe looked at each other, wondering what they had done wrong this time. But they were in for a pleasant surprise.

"Boys, we are gonna get revenge on Walker for how he has treated Gabe." Amy said. "I'll get him in the nurse's office, we'll sedate him, and then you and PJ can do what you want to him."

"Awesome!" Gabe shouted, and he and his brother high-fived, though PJ was still a little unclear on… well everything.

* * *

Amy loomed over Walker in the cafeteria, holding a clipboard. "It looks like you are overdue for a vaccination, young man. Please report to the nurse's office immediately!" Then she marched away.

The teenager looked at his lunch table friends, but they all averted their gaze. You didn't say no to the school nurse, and shots were… scary.

"Fine! I'll just leave you guys then." Walker stood up, tossed his hair, and slunk out of the cafeteria.

By the time he got to the nurse's room, Walker was clearly nervous. "H-hello, Nurse Blankenhooper."

"Hello, Walker!" Amy smiled as she closed and locked the door. "Now, take off your shorts, spread your legs, and bend over the table. It will be over before you know it!" Amy patted the scared teen on the shoulder.

Walker pulled his pants and boxers down. "I have to take it in my butt? Will this shot hurt?"

"I said pants all the way off! Better take your shirt off too; don't want to get any blood on it." Amy barked, then smiled warmly as trembling Walker took his shorts and boxers off, then his shirt—revealing a smooth, defined chest and abs. He spread his tanned legs and bent over the exam table.

Then PJ came from the storage room and snuck up to the teen…

Walker felt a cloth across his face, and as he inhaled, he lost consciousness. When he woke up he was on the exam bed, face down, his arms tied above his head, and his legs tied to the sides so he was on his hands and knees. He was blindfolded. "Uh, what is going on?" He whimpered.

"We hear that you are a bully at school, that you make other boys give you sexual favors. Is that true?" PJ asked in his best deep voice.

"Uh, please let me go!" Walker whined and struggled. "Is this Joey? Dude, this is not funny!"

"No, it's not Joey. It's some of the guys who you make suck your little cock. You are lucky that we are not gonna cut your beautiful hair off. That is, if you behave."

"I'll do anything, just not my hair! Where is Nurse Blankenhooper?"

"She's on her lunch break. Now answer the question!" PJ demanded. He smiled and winked at Gabe.

"Yes, yes I do make them suck me." Walker hung his head. "But I'll never do it again!" Please let me go!"

"That's not good enough! We are going to have to punish you!" PJ spread the teen's smooth ass cheeks. "For a guy who avoids PE, you sure have a nice toned ass!"

"Hey I work out, just by myself, and with my dad." The shaggy-haired teen said.

"What _else_ do you and your dad do?" Gabe asked, but glanced at PJ.

"Nothing! Honest!" But the Duncans thought that maybe Walker protested too much.

They maneuvered the bully so he was lying sideways on the exam table, his ass was hanging off one side, and his arms tied down the other side. He couldn't move, but they had access to his mouth on one side, and his ass and cock on the other. They spread his muscular smooth legs. His dick was shrunken and soft.

"How should we punish him?" PJ asked.

"How about spanking?"

"Good idea!" PJ gave Walker a gentle swat on one cheek.

"Oh I think we can do it better than that!" Gabe hit him harder with his open palm. It left a pink outline of his hand on Walker's smooth, muscular ass-cheek.

Walker yelped. "Please stop!"

"Oh, we're just getting started."

Over the next few minutes of spanking, Walker cried and begged them to stop. His perky little ass was bright pink and marked with handprints. He was sobbing.

But then Gabe noticed—"Dude! His dick is hard! He likes it!"

Sure enough, as Gabe reached in and pulled the older teen's penis back, they could see that he was fully erect and dripping precum. He stroked Walker's hard five-inch cock.

"Oh, gawd!" The shaggy-haired boy moaned, but this time with pleasure.

"Time for phase two." Gabe pulled a big tube of KY jelly out of a drawer.

"Dudes, what is 'phase two'?" Walker asked quietly.

"You are about to find out." PJ lubed his finger.

Gabe moved around in front of Walker. "You're going to suck my dick. And if you try to bite me, you will really know what pain is!"

"Okay, okay! I'll suck you!" Walker agreed, just as Gabe tilted the older boy's head up, and aimed his hard cock at the middle-schooler's mouth.

Walker stuck his tongue out and licked Gabe's large pink glans, which already had a drop of precum.

"Oh yeah, suck my _cock_, Walker!" Gabe moaned as he pushed his dick into the older teen's mouth and grabbed his hair.

PJ ran his finger over Walker's pink little hole. At the same time, he reached between Walker's legs and groped his already erect five-inch cock. "Yeah, somebody really enjoyed their spanking!" He groped Walker's hard dick and tight little ball-sack, then eased his finger past his spasming anal ring.

"Ohhh gawd that feels good!" Walker moaned. Please! I'm a virgin back there!"

They kept this up for a few minutes, Walker sucking Gabe, while PJ edged his cock and opened the boy's hole.

PJ pumped his finger all the way in Walker's little supposed virgin ass. It would not be virgin for long. "Dude, Walker's got a hot little ass. You want to go first?"

"Absolutely!" Gabe was grinning ear-to-ear. They switched positions. Gabe slicked his hard six-inch cock with lube and stepped up.

"Wait, what? You're not gonna fuck me!"

"Oh yes; yes we are." Gabe aimed his rigid penis at Walker's hole and pushed.

Walker hollered as Gabe's hard bare cock rammed into his ass. Gabe wondered if they could hear it in the cafeteria.

"Oh god, please stop!" Walker begged, as Gabe's six inches went deep in his ass. But as Gabe's lubed cock hit Walker's prostate, the older teen's 5-inch dick grew hard again. "Ohhh oh gawd!" Walker moaned as Gabe's cock rubbed his pleasure button over and over. "Dude, please!" He whined, until PJ fed him his cock.

"I think Walker likes getting fucked!" Gabe leered. He held Walker's slim hips and pumped his ass harder. "His ass feels great, so tight!" He roughly groped Walker's dick.

"He's not bad at sucking either!" PJ grinned over the teen's back at his brother.

Walker's whines turned to moans. "Oh dude, yeah, fuck me! Your cock feels great in my ass!" He begged in between sucks on PJ's dick.

"Wait till my friend here takes your ass; he's much bigger than me." Gabe taunted.

"Oh yeah, anything dudes." Walker moaned, giving in.

"I'm getting close!" Gabe's voice was strained as he pumped Walker's ass harder and faster.

"Cum in him dude! Lube his hot ass for me." PJ said, while running his fingers through Walker's soft hair.

"Oh god!" Gabe rammed his cock in as deep as he could and shot several spurts into the older teen. He leaned down on Walker and caught his breath.

"Wonder how he would like a bigger cock?" PJ stepped away from Walker and stroked his wet erection.

"Let's find out!" Gabe leered and pulled his dick out of Walker's bright pink and gaping ass.

Walker screamed as PJ thrust his longer, thicker cock into the 8th grader. But like before, his cries of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure as PJ pumped his long bare dick in and out the handsome teen's smooth ass.

"Oh dude I can feel your cum around my cock as I fuck him!" PJ grinned.

Meanwhile, Gabe got hard again from watching PJ fuck his frenemy, and moved back to Walker's mouth. "Here, suck the cum off my cock, Walker!"

But the shaggy-haired teen smiled then. "This is Gabe Duncan isn't it? And your hot high-school brother?"

Gabe hesitated. "Y-yes."

"Cool dude. You got me! And your brother's cock feels awesome. But could you untie me? I promise not to run or tell anyone about this."

Gabe looked over at his brother, who paused in his fucking and nodded. They untied Walker and took his blindfold off.

"Thanks guys, and you both look really hot naked!" Walker grinned, groping his still-hard cock. "But, um, could Gabe fuck me again? I'd like to ride on his dick."

Gabe got on the table and laid on his back. Walker climbed on Gabe's lap and guided the younger boy's cock into his deflowered ass. "Fuck me, dude!" He whispered, even as he started to ride on Gabe's fat dick. His own smaller penis was hard as a brick, waving back and forth like a metronome as he bounced on Gabe's cock.

PJ stood to the side, stroking himself and watching his little brother get his revenge on Walker.

Gabe grinned up at the older boy. "You like my cock in your ass, don't you? Say it!"

Walker whimpered as he rode on Gabe's dick. "I like your cock, Gabe! I like being fucked by a seventh-grader!"

"PJ's gonna fuck you again next." Gabe smiled. He reached up and fondled Walker's hard cock. "And then I'll see you tomorrow in the boy's bathroom, where you'll suck _my_ cock."

"Oh god, yeah!" Walker moaned. "Oh, man your cock feels so good in my butt, I'm gonna cummm!" Walker jacked his dick, and in a moment, he fired several spurts of cum over Gabe's stomach.

"Fuck yeah I am gonna cum in your ass!" Gabe yelled, thrusting up into Walker's tightening rectum. The older teen's ass squeezed his cock, and Gabe came again, shooting a big load up into him.

Then PJ had his way with Walker again…

* * *

PJ and Gabe were at Bert Doogan's again, servicing the old man for pay. They had been there several times, and each walked away with decent money (so much that Amy was beginning to wonder where Gabe was getting so much cash for games and comic books). Today Bert was on the bed on all fours, Gabe was lounging at the head of the bed, his smooth beefy legs spread wide open, letting the old man suck his young thick boy-dick, while PJ was behind Bert, slowly fucking the man's fat hairy ass with his long bare cock.

Bert pulled off Gabe's thick sweet penis and tweaked one of his soft little nipples. "I love you boys fucking me with your young cocks! Your smooth bodies are so nice. I guess the Duncans are good for something. Fuck me deep with that bare cock, PJ! It was fun sucking your big cock in my car during the neighbor watch, but I like your brother here too." Bert shamelessly groped Gabe's young teen body and resumed sucking his cock. _Hmm, his precum is so sweet! And what hot young bodies they both have!_

"Yes, Mister Doogan! I love neighborhood watch with you in your big car, my bare bum on your heated seats and you sucking my dick!" PJ looked down and watched his slick bare cock as he pushed his thick eight inches in all the way, getting a satisfied grunt from the tubby old man. He grinned over Bert's back at his brother. It turned him on seeing naked Gabe sprawled on the bed, with Bert sucking his boy cock and feeling up his smooth soft body. It also occurred to him that Bert was now getting their names right.

"Suck me, Mister Doogan! Your mouth feels so good on my dick! You like PJ's big cock in your fat hairy ass while you suck on my boy-cock?" Gabe moaned. He knew old Bert loved when he and PJ talked dirty, and his brother was better at fucking than talking, so he was happy to take up the slack. He raised his arms and laced his fingers together behind his head so Bert could tickle his smooth arm-pits. He looked up at his brother. PJ had this look of concentration as he pumped his big dick in the old man's ass. "How you doin' bro?"

PJ looked over at his brother with a kind of shy smile. "Good, I'm getting close I think." _Gabe looks so cute, all sprawled out like that. I hope we can shower together after this and I can wash him all over…_

Gabe kind of liked to watch his sexy older brother fuck. _I hope he'll be up for a three-way with Evan. But for now, the old dude's mouth does feel pretty good. _Gabe spread his legs more and raised his knees as Bert fondled his smooth balls. _This is so weird, letting creepy old Mr Doogan play with PJ and me, but he pays us, and man he is a good sucker. Maybe we should let Jake join us; he keeps nagging me about it. I think he mostly wants PJ to fuck him again._ "Oh yeah, finger my butt Mister Doogan!" Gabe moaned as Bert touched his little pink anus._ I wonder if Bert is gonna want to fuck me again with his short hairy cock?_

Bert reached under himself and fondled his hard five-inch cock. _God these boys are so sexy! I love PJ's huge cock in my ass! And Gabe's boy-body is so cute, and his cum tastes so good._

PJ moaned. "I'm cumming Mister Doogan!"

"Cum in me, PJ! Fuck me hard with that big cock!"

"Oh gosh here it comes!" PJ moaned as he pushed all eight inches into Bert's rectum and shot a big load.

"I'm cumming too!" Gabe pinched his nipples and fired a sweet load into the man's sucking mouth.

Bert kept sucking Gabe till his thick young cock was hard again, while PJ maintained his erection, slowly easing out of the older neighbor.

Bert wiped his mouth. "Now I want to watch you boys fuck again! PJ I love watching that bog cock go in your cute little brother." I know it's incest and may weird you boys out, but it really turns me on!"

"Sure Mister Doogan!" PJ grinned.

* * *

Back at home, Teddy's pregnancy test was positive. _Oh my! Is the father PJ or Gabe? It's much more likely one of them than Beau. I will love it either way. After all, Charlie and Toby seem to have turned out ok so far… Charlie is really smart (amazing considering she is PJ's kid!) and Toby is so good-natured (also amazing since he is Gabe's kid!)_

Teddy felt her pussy getting wet just at the thought, and had an urge to have both of her cute doofy brothers fuck her bare to celebrate her new status. She reached down and fingered her pussy, thinking about their teen cocks, and wondering what her kid would be like.

* * *

**_From the stats, it looks like a lot of you enjoyed this chapter, which makes me happy. Reviews and PM feedback about what you want to see in my stories would make me happier! Reviewing our stories is like tipping your waiter for good service._**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 22 Newold friends**

* * *

**Duncan Family Chapter 22: old friends**

**Background: 4th season GLC. **PJ is living at home again; he's 19. Emmett is running the food truck and stops by sometimes. Teddy is just before college. Gabe is about 14. The Duncans and friends are playing together. Sometimes it gets a bit kinky. This chapter might have some unexpected guest stars. Oh and yes the 'must be naked at home' rule applies.

This **Double-long **chapter involves some unexpected friends. You're welcome! Please play nice.

**Please review good or bad and let me know.**

**Updated AGAIN 3/3/2018, more text!**

* * *

This chapter is set very soon after Season 4, after Gravy tried to start a food truck with PJ then walked away, giving the truck to his friend. Gabe is well into puberty, still a bit chunky, but getting some muscle and hair in those special places, and his cock is about 6"c and thick, he's about 5'5" tall. PJ is 19 years old, 5'11, still slender and smooth. His cock is nearly 8"c and very thick when fully erect with a large head.

One day, out of the blue, the Duncans' front door flew open, and in walked PJ's classmate from Kwikki Chicky college, Gravy. "Hello, Duncans!" The somewhat tubby guy spread his arms. "I hope there are onion rings!"

PJ and Gabe were sitting on the couch watching TV. They were naked of course as was the rule in the Duncan house now, and they were just idly edging their cocks, watching _The Dribbles_ (sequel to the _Gurgles_). Their heads spun around at the unexpected intrusion, but then PJ's face broke into a smile. "Gravy!" But then he realized then he was nude, and grabbed a towel as he stood up to greet his friend from 'college.'

Gabe put a pillow on his lap. "This is awkward," He muttered to himself. He was never a fan of Gravy. First, when PJ was away at the two-day 'college'—which seemed like an eternity—and then when Gravy lived with the Duncan's for weeks, and basically sucked up all of PJ's time. _I am __**so**__ glad PJ no longer works at that awful place! And now with the food truck, he can live back at home with us, while Emmett does all the work at the truck!_

Gravy looked his slender friend PJ up and down and grinned. "Wow, you guys have gone a step farther than my 'no pants' thing!"

"Hey, yeah now we all go nude in the house." PJ smiled nervously. But his cock was rising, tenting the towel.

"Works for me!" Gravy closed the door and proceeded to strip, as if it was perfectly normal. He'd lost a little weight but was still chubby. Soon his smooth, somewhat flabby body was revealed. He yanked down his boxers, and out popped his cock. It looked to be semi-hard already, and about six inches long, not very thick, sticking out from a small, light brown bush. He ran up to PJ, pulled his towel off, and hugged him. At the same time he grabbed PJ's pert little ass and ground their cocks together. "This is even more fun than I expected!" Then he saw cute Gabe, also naked. "Oh hey Gabe!" He waved to the brunet then turned back to PJ.

"Hey dude." PJ looked confused. _Wow, never thought I'd see Gravy naked, even after the conga line at school or the late night peeing 'onion ring' incident._ But his cock was rock hard already as he was rubbed against Gravy.

Then Gravy stepped back and grabbed the young blond's now erect cock. "Dude, you are hung even better than I imagined! I have often wondered about your dick. 'Tall skinny guy; big thick cock,' it is always true!" Gravy grinned as he shamelessly fondled PJ's hard dick.

"Um, thanks." PJ was blushing, and very confused at this strange turn of events. What did Gravy want? "So, what brings you back to our house?" He asked, even as Gravy stroked his cock, then teased the large head with his fingertips. _Gravy seems very comfortable with other guy's cocks._

"Oh no reason! I got this gigantic camper trailer now and just travelling around." Gravy rambled nervously while stroking his friend's big dick. "Hey, um, PJ, um this is kinda weird I know, but, um, could I blow you? Please, can I suck your cock? You kinda owe me after I gave you the food truck, right? I don't mind if Gabe watches. He's kinda cute." Gravy smiled and winked at PJ's younger brother. "I always wanted to suck your dick, PJ. It's more amazing than I imagined!" He gently stroked his friend's thick eight inch cock.

"Well, uh, sure!" PJ smiled weakly. _Gosh this is so bizarre! Gravy wondered how big my dick was? And now he wants to suck me!? In front of Gabe, my little brother? I can't say no, now that the truck is a big success and basically paying for Teddy's college and part of the mortgage… I have to do whatever Gravy wants. Not that I mind, I guess…_

Gravy knelt down and grasped the base of PJ's cut dick, which had just about risen to its full eight inches, the glans swollen and bright pink as Gravy fondled it. "Dude, your cock is gorgeous! So big and thick!" Then he leaned in and lightly ran his tongue along the underside of the large flared glans, while very gently cupping PJ's egg-sized balls in their hairless wrinkled sack. "Wow, your cock and balls are even nicer than I fantasized! Anyone would love your cock!" Gravy licked the underside of PJ's big cock again and again, then slithered his agile tongue around the flared glans. He ran his fingers through PJ's little blond bush while holding the base of the massive shaft.

"Oh dude, that feels nice! I didn't know you liked me that way." PJ tilted his head back, hands on his slender hips, and he let Gravy do what he wanted. It was kind of hot watching his naked tubby friend licking and sucking his cock. "You really like my dick, Gravy?"

"Oh yeah dude! It's perfect! It's fucking huge!" Gravy stroked PJ's long hard cock._ God PJ is so fucking sexy, and his cock is amazing! I want him to fuck me. And his little brother is more sexy than I remember._ Then he sucked the large head into his little mouth, while continuing to run his tongue on the underside of the glans.

"Wow, Gravy, that feels really good!" PJ moaned.

Gabe had to admit that he was getting turned on watching tubby wobbly Gravy on his knees sucking his big brother. _Wow, Gravy can almost deep-throat PJ! I wonder if he'd suck me too? Looks like he's done this before. PJ seems to be enjoying it! _Gabe edged his hardening younger cock as he watched his brother getting serviced.

Gravy smiled and enveloped PJ's cock in his warm mouth again, sucking and licking the head. He'd pop his mouth off once in awhile, while stroking the shaft. "PJ, your cock is awesome! I dreamed about this before, but for some reason now, I got bold and decided that I would go for it and maybe you would let me suck your big fat **cock**. I hope you'll fuck me with it!" He reached down and groped his own hard dick while going back to sucking PJ, while fondling his large balls and running his hand around PJ's small trimmed blond bush (yes, PJ trims, and shaves his balls.) "Wow PJ your cock is so big, and your pre-cum is tasty!"

"Thanks dude!" PJ moaned, now totally accepting the situation. "Keep sucking me! Sure, I'd love to fuck your ass if you want me to, buddy. Can I… fuck you bare?"

Gabe, meanwhile, was feeling left out. He got up and walked around to the other boys, standing next to PJ. "Want to suck his brother's cock too?" He asked, waving his erect dick at Gravy. He was already leaking precum.

The chunky young man pulled off PJ's now shining wet dick and smiled up at them. "Sure, if it's all right with PJ, I'd love to suck this thick young cock! It looks delicious!" He fondled Gabe's hard dick as it began to pre-cum. "Actually I have a thing for young teen boys… 'chicken' as we like to call them. And Gabe you are just about perfect!" He stroked Gabe's cock, milking out the pre-cum and rubbing it on the flared, sensitive pink head. "Just hitting puberty, getting some muscle and that sexy scent, and your young cock getting bigger!" He leered up at Gabe, who raised his arms, lacing his fingers together behind his head. He smiled proudly "Yeah dudes! Smell the Gabe!"

PJ hesitated, then said, "Sure, suck Gabe! I'd love to watch."

Gravy eagerly licked Gabe's sweet, leaking boy-cock. "Hmm, tasty pre-cum!" Then he took the flared glans into his mouth, bobbing on it and licking the pink head. "Hmm, you're perfect!" He whispered. "So nice and thick already!" He milked the boy's cock to get more of his sweet pre-cum as Gabe moaned. Gravy stroked his shaft and felt up Gabe's young smooth balls. A few times he even deep-throated Gabe's nearly six inches.

PJ watched and edged himself, turned on seeing Gravy suck his brother.

It didn't take long before Gravy brought the younger Duncan boy to climax; he did not have his brother's staying power, but he could cum many times. "Oh gawd dude! Yeah!" Gabe shouted and thrust into Gravy's mouth, holding his head. He fired a big sweet load, several shots which the older boy happily swallowed.

Gravy sat back and wiped his mouth. "Gabe, your cum is delicious! I hope I can have a lot more." He grinned. "So, what now? PJ, you want to fuck me?" He stroked PJ's long thick cock.

"Sure, let's go upstairs." The three naked teens marched up the steps, all of them erect, some leaving a trail of precum…

Gravy guided Gabe back on his bed. "Can I feel up your hot body some more?"

"Uh, sure dude." Gabe was confused that now the older guy seemed focused on him.

Beefy Gravy crawled over the younger boy. He licked Gabe from head to toe, nursing on his young nipples and lapping at his nearly hairless armpits, which make Gabe squirm and giggle—he was still very ticklish. "You are a delicious young boy," he whispered before enclosing his mouth on Gabe's already recharged cock again.

PJ edged his cock, loving the sight of Gravy licking and sucking Gabe. "That's so hot guys! Yeah Gravy, suck my little brother's cock!" He whispered.

"Oh fuck dude! Yeah suck my dick!" Gabe moaned and writhed as Gravy hungrily mouthed his young fat cock. Gravy was on his hands and knees as he orally serviced Gabe, his ample ass open.

PJ lubed his large penis, got behind Gravy, and eased his cock into the tubby boy's big, but surprisingly tight ass. "Oh, man, your butt feels good!" He moaned. He thrust all eight inches in, bare of course. "Yesss, your ass is nice!"

"Damn that big cock feels amazing, PJ! Give me all of it! Fuck me deep!" Gravy moaned between sucks on Gabe's hard young penis. He reached under himself and fondled his own erect dick. _God, I never thought I'd be spit roasted by the hot Duncan brothers! I am a rotisserie fag! _Gravy stroked his own cock faster and faster...

"You got it Gravy!" PJ fucked his friend harder, loving the feeling of the tubby guy's bare man-pussy squeezing his cock, and his hips slapping his friend's fat ass. He looked down at his thick bare shaft pumping Gravy's wobbly big ass, and it was kind of hot. Then he looked up at Gabe, laying back and enjoying Gravy's blow job. Gravy apparently loved Gabe's sweet cum. _Well, it is pretty tasty…_

"Oh god yes! Suck my cock dude! I am cumming again!" Gabe gasped as Gravy took his cock balls-deep and massaged his rising balls. Gabe gave up yet another load of teen spunk in the fattie's mouth.

Gravy rose up. "I'm gonna cummm!" He wailed, and shot a load all over Gabe's tummy.

Feeling Gravy's ass tighten, PJ thrust in deep, firing a load in Gravy's hungry hole. "Dude!" PJ moaned, "Your ass feels great!" He kept deep-fucking Gravy as his cock pumped out a big load. He eased his dick out and Gravy's gaping pink ass leaked out cum.

Gravy sucked hungrily on Gabe's young cock, and licked his own spooge from the boy's smooth tummy.._ Hmmm! Gabe's cum is delicious, and PJ's cock feels amazing inside me! I might stay longer…_

Gabe sighed as PJ's friend gently licked his still semi-hard dick._ Well, maybe Gravy isn't so bad._

"Hey, Gabe, want to try fucking me? Does your big brother ever suck you or fuck you? That would be so hot to watch!" Gravy smiled.

_More to come..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy's pregnancy test was positive. _Oh my! Is the father PJ or Gabe? It's much more likely one of them than Beau, or god forbid, Emmett! I will love it either way. After all, Charlie and Toby seem to have turned out okay so far… But what about college? I can defer a year, then mom can help take care of it; she'd love that!_

Teddy felt her pussy getting wet just at the thought of having PJ or Gabe's baby, and had an urge to have both of her cute doofy brothers fuck her bare to celebrate her new status. She reached down and fingered her pussy, thinking about their teen cocks, and wondering what her kid would be like._ Should I tell them? Should I tell mom?  
Damn, I need Gabe to fuck me with his cute cock!_

* * *

**_And now, back to sometime late in Season 4… Spring before school is out for the summer…_**

PJ was watching _Gurgles_ one weekend morning in the living room. He was nude as required, and alone, sipping his tea, when the doorbell rang_. Of course Gabe will not answer it._ He pulled on some boxers they kept handy and answered the door. There was a skinny nerd with a receding hairline standing there. PJ recognized him as the weird high school geek who helped Teddy with her SAT test. "Um, hi?" He furrowed his brows, wondering what this guy was doing here.

"Hello PJ!" Victor smiled nervously. _Oh my, It's Teddy's older brother. He's rather handsome. But I doubt he could recite the periodic table, despite his IQ test score._

"Oh. Hi. Victor, right, you are Teddy's friend? Let me get her." PJ began to walk away from the door.

"Wait, I am actually here to see you and your brother!" Victor walked in and closed the door behind him, while guiltily admiring PJ's lean toned body and cute little butt in just his boxers. "So… just you here now?"

"Um, well, Teddy is downstairs; parents are at work. Gabe's up in our bedroom. And, oh, why did you want to see Gabe and me?" PJ looked even more confused than usual.

"Well…" Victor suddenly looked uncomfortable. "My girlfriend and I have broken up, and I have unfulfilled… needs. And your sister owes me. And I have been very curious about sexual activity with other males. She told me that you and your brother might… help me satisfy those needs and address my curiosity."

"Oh, really?" PJ had his usual blank expression, his cute pouty mouth hanging slightly open._ I have no idea what he is talking about._ "And how might that benefit my brother or myself?" He slurped a big mouthful of tea, hoping that might help.

Victor reached into his backpack and pulled out a few sheets of colorful cards in clear plastic protective covers. "I have some very exclusive Pokeo cards, including the 'Gorgonic Shield,' that I am willing to trade… for certain favors." He smiled.

"Um, Pokeo?" PJ still had his usual blank expression. _I'm sure it will come to me. Isn't that some game Gabe plays...?_

Suddenly Gabe appeared at the stairs, in just tighty-whities. "Pokeo cards, you say!?" He grinned, and walked down, his teen cock becoming erect in his briefs as he got to the floor.

"I guess we have a deal!?" Victor dropped his cards on the coffee table and began to strip. His skinny body was nearly hairless and without muscle. By contrast, Gabe was somewhat husky, and now had some baseball muscle—especially his legs—even if he was shorter. And PJ was taller and somehow his smooth body had more muscle and tone than Victor's. PJ had nicely defined square pecs, and the beginnings of a six-pack, not to mention the 'V' leading down to his beautiful fat cock.

Meanwhile, Gabe was almost drooling over the cards. He bent over the table, showing his ample ass in the stretched briefs that were at least 2 sizes too small. "Oh Gosh! The Tree of Defense! The Three Swords! The Tangly Grass! The Deathly Pond! Oh! The _Gorgonic Shield!_"

"So, you like the cards? I wasn't sure if you still played the game." Victor smiled as he slid his boxers down, revealing his slender seven-inch uncut cock and low-hanging balls. His cock was standing at about 90 degrees and rising. _The Duncan brothers are actually rather handsome specimens! They could contribute positively to the gene pool. I have seen their confidential IQ tests and they are surprisingly more intelligent than they appear. Somehow that makes them more attractive. I should get DNA samples for further study!_

"Yeah dude, sure, anything!" Gabe was gleeful, and yanked down his briefs, revealing his hard, nearly six-inch cock and smooth plump ass. Gabe's thick penis curved upwards and stood right against his smooth tummy. He only had a little hair above his young teen cock. "These are great!" He looked over at PJ. "With these we can kick Evan's ass at Pokeo!" _Or even better, fuck Evan's ass in Strip Pokeo! Or fuck that pranker Devan!_

"So, what are they worth to you? I have no sexual experience with other males, but I am very open." Victor stood naked and shy, but his long slender uncut penis was wagging. The moist glans was emerging from the foreskin as his cock became fully erect. _I am getting aroused seeing these attractive Duncan brothers naked!_

_What is happening here? _PJ was confused as his little brother and this geek-gotiated.

"A blowjob at least."_ Heck, I'd do anything for a Gorgonic Shield card! _Gabe knelt down and grabbed the base of nerdy Victor's cock. He was not that experienced with uncut dicks, but gently pulled the foreskin back, then licked the moist pink head.

"Oh gosh, yes Gabe, that sensation is amazing! Please continue to lick my penile glans!" Victor moaned. He gently put his hands on Gabe's bare shoulders and looked down, amazed to see another male sucking on his penis, especially a younger, very attractive teen male. _This is incredible! So stimulating!_

PJ watched his little brother go down on nerdy, skinny chess-club Victor, and that just made him get hard. He pulled off his boxers and walked up next to his cute brother. "Yeah suck his nerdy dick, bro!" PJ whispered. He edged his own thick eight-inch cock. While only an inch longer than Victor's, it was much more massive in girth, and the head was very large. "Wow, it's kinda hot watching Gabe suck you." _So I guess this is what Victor was talking about._

Victor looked PJ up and down, even as Gabe stroked and sucked his dick. "Oh PJ, I had no idea your body was so attractive, and you were so well endowed! May I take a turn fellating you, and your very talented brother?" He grasped PJ's thick cock, even as Gave continued to suck the head and foreskin of his own dick.

PJ was not entirely sure what 'fellating' meant, but he had an idea. "Go ahead and fellate us both, bro!" He grinned.

Victor eased Gabe off his dick, then knelt down while the brunet stood, his cock standing at a high angle (Gabe actually knew what 'fellating' meant).

Victor opened his mouth wide, and guided Gabe's cock down from its high angle. He extended his rather long tongue and licked the underside of the boy's dick, while still keeping his mouth open. _Hmm, tasty. I am excited to orally stimulate a young teen boy's penis! While I do not have many to compare to except from videos, he seems to have a very impressive penis for his age._

Gabe was a bit confused by this technique, but the dork's tongue licking his cock did feel good! "Yeah dude! Tongue my dick!"

Then skinny Victor went back and forth between the brothers, hungrily sucking on PJ and Gabe's cocks, as they caressed his little shoulders and his short hair. Victor seemed to enjoy licking their cocks and tasting their precum, while fondling their balls._ I love the contrast between PJ's huge egg-sized balls, and Gabe's smaller ones, but both in snug sacks._ It was all very new to him, and he was enjoying free access to the hot Duncan brothers. He got better at sucking, working his lips and long tongue along their shafts while playing with their balls. He was also getting a feel for when they were approaching orgasms, and wanted to make this last. "You are both so handsome and well endowed! May I please measure your sizes?"

PJ and Gabe looked at each other, then shrugged. PJ said, "Sure dude!"

"Actually, after I take measurements here, would you be willing to come to the Chess Club just after the meeting ends next week and let me confirm this to certain members? I am sure they would compensate you. For, um, science. I personally know that at least two of them would very much like to fellate you both."

'Compensation' sounded good, so the brothers agreed.

Victor got out his phone camera and set it up, then drew out a measuring tape.

"So you are going to record us naked?" Gabe asked. _This is a little weird, but kind of exciting._

"Yes, but just for personal use." Victor said, looking very serious.

"Well, okay."

"Measure first! Let me get you as erect as possible!" He fondled Gabe's balls and suckled the head of the young teen's cock in his small pouty mouth, then suddenly pulled off and extended the tape from the top of Gabe's penis among his few little brown pubes, to the tip of his large glans. Then he reported to the camera.

"Gabe Duncan, age 14, penis length, 5.75 inches, very nice! And now your considerable girth, especially for your age, 4.75 inches! And around the base of your impressive circumcised glans… oh yes, over 5.25 inches!" He shamelessly fondled the teen boy's pulsing dick. "Now, onto PJ and his very impressive cock."

PJ looked a little scared as the camera switched to him, and Victor applied the tape to his cock.

"PJ Duncan, age, 19. Penis, a hair under eight inches, or an amazing 20 centimeters! A very large cock! Shaft girth, just under 5.5 inches, or 14 centimeters…(for reference, a paper towel tube is about 5.5 inches!) and the circumference of PJ's cock at the base of the gorgeous pink mushroom glans, just about 6 inches, or almost 15 centimeters! Well endowed by any measure. PJ has a gorgeous cock!" Victor edged PJ's dick for the camera. _Yes… a few friends in the chess club will love this!_

* * *

Later… Victor was on his hands and knees over Gabe, who was lying back on the sofa enjoying the nerd's oral attention. Victor had already taken a load from PJ's cock in his mouth.

"Yeah, Victor, suck my cock!" Gabe moaned, as the chess master held the head of Gabe's thick young teen dick between his lips while fast flicking his tongue along the underside. "Yeah lick the head! That feels awesome!"

Victor looked down at Gabe. "I learned that technique in bassoon lessons!" He grinned. "I hope it is pleasurable."

"Oh yes, very! Keep that up and you'll get some of my teen semen for sure." Gabe smiled, opened his beefy smooth legs further and high-fived PJ. "Oh yeah here it comes!" A moment later the boy groaned and shot several spurts of young sweet cum into Victor's mouth.

The chess nerd hungrily sucked all of the boy's cum and swallowed it. "Your semen is very delicious, and I would love some more. Your brother's is also quite tasty, with a bit of a saline aftertaste. I would like to take samples to analyze." Victor said before diving back down on Gabe's pink cock, which was still hard after his orgasm.

"I guess that would be ok?" Gabe looked up at his brother, then he looked down at Victor. "Dude! go easy on my dick! It's real sensitive now!"

"Uhn sure!" PJ was stroking his big dick, which was hard again looking at Victor's small smooth ass. _I bet he's a virgin and real tight._

"Hmmm, brothers, but so different! Oh your cocks—may I say 'cocks'?— are so big and delicious! I could suck you both every day! But I also hear that anal sex can be very stimulating! Would you gentlemen care to fuck me?"

"Sure dude." PJ got out the lube and coated his finger. "Let's get you ready."

"Yes, PJ, penetrate my anus!" Victor sighed as PJ's finger touched his virgin rosebud._ Oh my, this is a new sensation!_

PJ slid his lubed finger inside Victor's ass. "Dude, you are very tight! Try to relax!"

"I am, PJ, but my sphincter is tight by nature. I'm a 'tight-ass'! Hah hah. However… ohhh! Your finger sliding along my muscled anal ring is quite pleasurable! And—oh gosh—I believe you just touched my prostate gland! My penis is fully erect again! That was very intense! Please, do that again!"

"Sure thing dude! Wait until you feel my cock sliding in your chute, you will love it." PJ grinned, working two fingers into their new fuck buddy.

Gabe sat back on the sofa, his beefy legs open, letting his young cock recover from Victor's rather aggressive blowjob. He was still semi-erect and gave his brother a thumbs-up. "Yeah Bro! Fuck the science nerd with that big cock!"

Something suddenly occurred to Victor, and he looked at Gabe. "Have you… and your brother… had incestuous sex?" His slender cock pulsed up harder at the image of hung PJ fucking his cute little brother.

Gabe suddenly looked embarrassed, and PJ paused in his fingering. Gabe gulped. "Um, would it bother you if we did?"

"Oh heck no! Actually that is a very exciting idea! I would be honored to watch you and your handsome brother engage in oral—and maybe anal—intercourse!" Victor smiled like the cat who had caught the canary. He edged his cock, which had just gotten harder again.

Gabe relaxed, and his teen cock began rising again. "I think we can make that happen."

"But first, I want to feel PJ's very large erect penis in my rectum!" Victor smiled.

"We can make that happen too." PJ said, lubing his cock. He stepped up and aimed his large cock at the nerd's skinny ass. He guided his long thick penis into Victor. "Ohhhh gosh! Yes! Your ass feels great! So tight!" He pushed his bare cock into the nerd's small ass._ Gosh I think he is tighter than Gabe's little friend Logan!_

"Oh yes, PJ, yessss! Like that!" Victor gasped. PJ's monster cock hurt like hell at first, then as the hot skinny blond eased his cock in and out, there was a pleasurable burning as the thick shaft slid into his rectum like a flesh piston. "Put your big penis in me all the way now! Your large flared glans is rubbing my prostate just right and giving me great pleasure deep in my ass!" Victor's language deteriorated as he got into being fucked by sexy hung PJ… "Yesss… fuck me faster with that big cock, PJ!" Victor shouted as he pushed his small soft ass back on PJ's dick, clearly enjoying his first M/M sex.

While PJ fucked him, Victor hungrily sucked on Gabe's thick young teen cock, which had fully hardened again. "I want more of your semen! It is delicious!" He fondled the boy's tight balls and stroked his shaft.

PJ kept fucking Victor harder and faster… "Dude, I am close! Your ass is so tight!" He gripped the nerd's skinny hips and thrust harder, watching his little brother's look of bliss as Victor sucked him.

"Then please ejaculate in me! I want to feel that amazing large penis shoot your young semen inside my rectum! Fuck me harder with that massive cock, please PJ!"

PJ held Victor's skinny hips and pounded him hard and fast. "Here you go!" He slammed in, and felt his bare cock unload.

"Oh yesss! I can feel you spurt your semen inside me! So nice! Keep moving your cock along my prostate as long as you can! Now, I want more of your cum, Gabe!"

Gabe laid back on the couch, his smooth muscular legs spread. "Gosh dude! I already gave you two loads! I dunno if I have any more today!" He moaned.

"Then may I fuck you? Yours and PJ's gluteus maximus areas are both very attractive. I would even be willing to perform oral sex on your anus before engaging in penetration."

Gabe looked confused, though he got the idea. "Uh, sure dude." He climbed on the sofa on all fours, spreading his knees so his ass was open.

"Oh it is very nice! No hair, not unlike a young girl's vagina." Victor leaned in and flicked his tongue along the crack, then to Gabe's pink puckered rosebud. He reached under and stroked the young teen's cock at the same time.

"Ohhh fuck yeah!" Gabe shouted. "Lick my ass dude!" Gabe did love a good rim job.

PJ watched the balding nerd dive into Gabe's ass with gusto while milking his boy-cock underneath. _Wow, that's pretty hot. Gabe's loving it._

"Would you mind lying on your back as I penetrate you?" Victor asked shyly. "I... would like to see your face and penis as we have intercourse."

"Uh, no problem, dude!" Gabe flipped over and raised his beefy legs. He smiled up at nerdy Victor. "Fuck me, dude!"

Then Victor stood up, lubed his penis, and aimed his long slender uncut cock at Gabe's winking, hairless pink hole... Victor eased his cock into Gabe's ass, going slow at first. _My goodness the pleasure is incredible around my penis! His anal ring and canal are so warm and tight! And compounded by seeing this cute teen under me, my penis sliding in behind his balls. Oh gosh this is very intense! _Victor moved his cock in and out. Victor had a weird thought:_ It is too bad we could not produce offspring. He is so handsome and I know his IQ is very high. And combined with mine..._

"Oh fuck yeah!" Gabe moaned. Victor was not as big as PJ, but his bare cock still felt great in his ass. "Fuck me, chess dude!" He fondled his nipples as the nerd fucked him balls deep.

_Oh my heavens, Gabe's ass is so tight around my penis! This is much more intense than intercourse with my former girlfriend! Gabe looks so attractive lying there, with his young cock, oh it is getting erect again as I thrust into his rectum! And handsome PJ is stroking his very large penis as he watches us mating. I would love to see him put it inside his cherubic brother. Gay incest, who knew it could be so exciting?_ Then Victor realized that Gabe was tweaking his cute brown nipples. _Could male nipples be as sensitive as female?_ He gently took over gently rubbing and playing with Gabe's nipples.

"Oh fuck yes!" Gabe hollered. He raised his beefy legs higher.

_Apparently so!_ Victor resumed fucking Gabe's amazing ass, gradually going faster while playing with the boy's tender nipples, as he neared another orgasm. "Oh gosh Gabe, I am about to cum! I am going to shoot my semen into your young tight ass!" He shouted, as he rammed his cock into the teen faster and harder.

"Yeah fuck me dude!" Gabe moaned.

"Ohhh gawd!" Victor leaned back and pushed in deep as his cock thickened and erupted with a big load into Gabe's ass.

* * *

And later when the Duncans were all asleep, Victor snuck in to visit Charlie and Toby. _I have a theory..._ He got a lock of Charlie's hair, and as he fondled giggling Toby.

Then he fantasized about riding Gabe's fat young cock, because the upward curve and large mushroom head would be perfect on his prostate if he was riding the cute younger teen, facing him. Yes he had a crush on Gabe, not only because he was attractive, but is incredible IQ. _And if I can get more of his semen, preferably in my anus, I can create a super-intelligent boy!_

* * *

**_To be continued…?_**_What do you want me to write next? You need to give me feedback please._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 23 More fun with friends**

* * *

**Duncan Family Chapter 23: More fun with friends**

* * *

_Continuing after season four, the summer after Teddy and Victor graduate._

_PJ is living at home in his room with Gabe. He is making a lot of money off the food truck, which is mostly manned by Emmett. Gabe is about to enter High School. He and PJ babysit the kids frequently now, and they know that PJ is Charlie's dad and Gabe is Toby's father. Everyone is nude at home and Amy still demands that the boys service her. Once in awhile Bob or a friend join in. Will the story draw to an end?_

**_Characters_**_: Gabe, PJ, Victor, Bob, Amy, Devan (Gabe's little nemesis, played by Tenzing N.T.), Gabe's tubby redhead friend Jake, OC character Paul Wang, a Chinese friend of Victor's from Chess Club._

**_Disclaimer_**_: all characters are protrayed by actors over 18 for the purpose of the story, which is considered a 'parody.' The author makes no claim on the characters, nor means to imply anything about the actors' or characters' real motivations.)_

**_Updated 4/11/18_**

* * *

_But first let's go back that that Spring, with Victor returning soon after his first encounter with PJ and Gabe…_

Victor arranged to return to the Duncan house a few days after their first very intense encounter, bringing more Pokeo cards. One Spring afternoon, he texted Gabe's mobile phone, and came when the younger Duncan said he was the only one home. He really wanted to hook up with the cute beefy boy again, and maybe his hot older brother.

Gabe answered the door already naked, his thick young cock semi-erect, starting to curve up from his small dark brown bush. "Hey dude!" he smiled shyly. "Pokeo?" _I'm not sure whether I am more excited about the cards, or getting my dick sucked again—even if it is by nerd Victor!_

"Yes I have some more cards you might like." Victor admired the young man who was about four years his junior. Gabe was not only very intelligent, but Victor found him quite attractive. He was kind of a chunky teen boy now, still short, about 5'5" or so compared to Victor, who was 5'9", and PJ who was 5'11". Gabe had pretty much lost his baby fat, had very strong thighs, nice calves, a decently formed hairless chest. He even had a hint of ab definition, though he had a very small soft belly still under his innie belly button that Victor found very adorable. Gabe did still have a cute big round butt._ He really is a handsome young man already at 14. Interesting that he looks nothing like his equally handsome older brother..._ Victor felt his own cock growing in his pants, in anticipation of having sex with Gabe Duncan again. And he hoped that later PJ would join them, and the brothers would have sex with each other this time while he watched. He was excited at the thought of it—though just seeing Gabe naked now was enough to make him very horny.

"Cool, let's go to my room."

They went upstairs to Gabe and PJ's room, Gabe leading and Victor admiring the younger teen's plump smooth ass as he climbed the stairs ahead of him. _I can't believe I fucked that cute, tight teen ass just the other day, and I might get to again today!_ Once inside, Victor quickly stripped, revealing his very skinny, almost hairless body. By the time he was naked, his own slender uncut seven-inch cock was fully erect, the wet glans emerging from his foreskin. "What shall we do today? But first let me say how handsome you are, Gabe. Your young smooth body is so attractive." Victor caressed Gabe's shorter, beefier body. He was feeling much more bold and aggressive since their last encounter.

"That feels nice dude! Whatever you want. Suck, fuck…" Gabe fondled his own thick cock, six inches long and now also fully hard, the large pink head leaking. "For a **Scalamster Armor** card, I'll do anything!" He grinned.

"Let me just feel your smooth body, and then suck your beautiful penis first. You have such nice skin, and you have such cute sensitive nipples! And, I admit, I really want to taste your sweet semen again. Then maybe anal intercourse later." Victor took control of Gabe's young cock, gently stroking and fondling it, while he felt up the younger teen's soft beefy chest with his other hand. _Good heavens he is so young and sexy, I can't get enough of his nice smooth, soft body, his wonderful fat cock, and that ass!_

"Works for me dude!" Gabe was kind of flattered that Victor just wanted to feel him up and suck him awhile. _I figured there would be fucking, but if he wants to… oh yeah his hand on my dick feels good, and he's feeling up my chest! It feels kind of awesome! _"Rub my nipples dude, please. Aw yeah!" Gabe trembled and moaned as Victor groped and caressed his young teen body.

Victor was enjoying the youth's smooth body._ I really want to fuck him in his cute bubble-butt again, and also ride his thick young penis, it is so beautiful._ Victor knelt down and grasped Gabe's upward-curving cock. He took the large glans in his mouth while caressing Gabe's soft smooth tummy and his hairless balls. _His young body is so sexy. His balls are not as large as PJ's, yet they produce a lot of sweet cum in powerful spurts._ Victor caged Gabe's balls in his long fingers and massaged them in their tight sack.

"Yeah suck my dick, dude! I guess you like my cock! That feels so good!" Gabe moaned, watching Victor lick and suck hungrily on his young teen dick. And Victor groping his balls felt so good too.

Then Victor grabbed Gabe's muscular round ass and guided the boy to fuck his mouth more aggressively. _I can feel his gluteus muscles flexing! So hot! I love his young hard cock! And I know he can stay hard for another round or more. _He concentrated on running his tongue along the underside of the glans. Then after a few minutes of this, he stood up. "I want to fuck you Gabe. You're like a young jock almost in high school, and for me as an older nerd to fuck you is the ultimate fantasy. Would you ride my cock?"

"Sure dude. But would you eat my butt-hole first? I love that! You did an awesome job last time! Get my ass ready for your dick."

"Sure. Why don't you get on the bed on your hands and knees, and I will gladly lick your ass!"

Gabe obediently climbed on the bed, spreading his knees apart.

Victor knelt behind him and spread Gabe's smooth meaty ass-cheeks, revealing his hairless pink hole. _Hmm, he is perfect! _He leaned in and licked Gabe's ass, much to the younger boy's intense pleasure.

"Fuuuck yes! Eat my ass dude!" Gabe moaned as he was rimmed.

Victor slurped on the boy's clean pink anus. "Hmmm, your ass is so cute!" Victor reached under and fondled the boy's throbbing cock.

"Please eat me deeper! I love that!" Gabe begged.

Victor obligingly stuck his long tongue into Gabe's quivering pink pucker. Gabe's anus clenched around his tongue.

Gabe moaned and whimpered, begging for more.

"Ready to ride my cock?"

"Sure dude." Gabe got out a bottle of lube.

Skinny Victor laid on his back and young beefy Gabe straddled him, reached behind and guided Victor's bare uncut cock towards his young round boy ass. With a sigh, Gabe eased down on the older teen's hard dick.

Victor smiled up at cherubic Gabe and cupped his smooth pecs as the boy slid down on his cock. _Oh god I am fucking young Gabe Duncan again! His ass is so nice and tight around my penis! He looks so handsome straddling me with his cute brown eyes and sexy chest._ Victor marveled at fucking the young 14 year-old boy. He caressed Gabe's smooth pecs, cute soft tummy, and muscular thighs as young teen Gabe moaned and rode on his cock. He tweaked the boy's little brown nipples. Gabe's cock was hard. _I can't believe this hot middle-schooler is riding my nerd penis again!_

"Your cock feels good." Gabe sighed as he moved up and down, taking the nerd's dick all the way in his bare ass. His hard cock waved in the air as he moved. He used his strong quads to ride Victor's cock. _He's not as big or as hot as PJ, but his skinny dick does feel good bare in my ass._

"And your rectum feels amazing, Gabe Duncan! I love how you are moving yourself on my penis!" Victor answered. _I wonder if he takes his big brother's thick cock in that tight boy-ass? _Gabe was slowly riding his dick, his own young thick cock hard and wagging, precum leaking from the large pink glans. Victor wrapped his slender fingers around that cock and caressed it, when he wasn't groping the boy's cute chest. _Gabe has a beautiful cock! so thick and what a large head! I'd like him to fuck me._

"Yeah, stroke my dick, chess geek!" Gabe moaned as he rode the older teen's bare cock. He alternated slow and fast on the nerd. "You like my ass?"

"I love your young ass around my cock, Gabe!"

After a few minutes, Victor was getting close and asked that they change positions, Gabe on hands and knees on the bed and Victor behind him, so the nerd could fuck Gabe harder. Victor reveled in the power he felt, being able to top the strong beefy teen, watching his cock slide bare into Gabe's hot pink ass. He held Gabe's wide hips and fucked the younger moaning boy for a few minutes, but soon he craved the sexy teen's thick cock in his ass, the mushroom head raking his prostate. "I love your tight young jock ass!" Victor grunted, thrusting his cock all the way in. He wanted this to last...

"Feels good, dude!" Gabe whispered. _Gawd, this guy can go on forever!_

Then Victor paused. "I want you to fuck me now, Gabe." He pulled out. "I love your hot body and cock!"

"Sure thing Dude!" Gabe stood and they switched, Victor bent over the bed so Gabe was fucking the skinny nerd from behind. Gabe quickly lubed his penis, then thrust his fat young cock into Victor's little ass. The nerd was still tight even after PJ fucking him the other day. _I kind of like this older high-school dude's bare skinny ass_. Gabe thought.

"Ohhh fuck yess! Fuck me with that big young cock, Gabe! Fuck my skinny nerd ass with your hot cock!" Victor had developed a desire to talk dirty. His semi-hard long cock wagged under him in time with Gabe's strong thrusts.

* * *

Meanwhile, PJ got home from a shift at the food truck. He went right to the shower to get the food smell off, then as he walked down the hall wearing just a towel, he heard noises from the room he shared with Gabe. He listened at the door. At first he just heard the repetitive sound of bare skin slapping together, then…

"You like my cock in your nerd ass?" Gabe asked as he fucked Victor harder. "Do you like that I am a younger kid? Or do you like PJ's big cock in your ass better?"

"I like you both!" Victor whined. "Fuck me Gabe!"

"I'm gonna cummm!" Gabe wailed. His balls slapped Victor's ass as he fucked harder.

_Oh wow, Gabe is fucking Victor!_ He opened the door. "Hey you guys didn't wait for me?" But he was smiling as he dropped his towel. His cock was semi-erect already and rising.

Victor was bent over the bed and Gabe was slamming him from behind. "Oh god… oh, hi PJ! I'm cumming!" Gabe thrust as deep as he could into Victor's skinny ass. His cock swelled as he pumped a load into the older teen.

PJ stroked his cock, watching Gabe pound Victor. It was only a moment before Gabe shook all over, then pulled his dripping wet cock out of the nerd's gaping ass.

Victor looked over his shoulder. "PJ, please fuck my ass next ! Gabe just came inside me, and I am lubed and opened for your big brother penis!" Victor begged. He had not cum yet, but he was close. His dick was leaking precum and the foreskin was peeled back.

"Sure dude, your ass felt great last time." PJ stepped up as Gabe flopped on the other bed, out of breath. PJ took his little brother's place and eased his longer, thicker cock inside the skinny nerd.

Victor moaned as PJ's big dick rubbed his prostate then went deep into his rectum. "Oh god yes PJ! Your cock is so big! Give me all of it! I am getting close!"

PJ held Victor's hips and slowly thrust all eight inches in and out, enjoying the nerd's tight ass, and the squishy feel of Gabe's cum inside him. "Like my cock, dude?" He whispered.

"Oh god yes! Fuck me harder! I am going to cum!" Victor almost shouted.

"You got it!" PJ slammed his huge cock into Victor harder and faster. The room was filled with the sound of bare flesh slapping together.

Gabe sat up and watched his sexy brother fuck Victor, and his own young dick got hard again.

Then suddenly Victor said, "Wait, PJ, before you cum, I want to see you fuck Gabe… please?" The nerd implored. "I really want to watch hot brothers have sex."

PJ looked at his cute brother. "You up for it, Gabe?"

Gabe was sitting on the other bed, edging his recharged cock, his muscular legs open. "Sure, I'm up for it! How do you want to fuck me, PJ?"

The tall blond smiled. "On your back!"

"Okay!" Gabe laid on his back on his bed, his smooth beefy legs up and spread open. PJ eased his big bare cock into his little brother's winking puckered ass, while Victor the chess club nerd watched and edged his dick.

Gabe whimpered as he took his brother's cock inside his ass._ It's kind of weird letting Victor watch, but kind of hot too._

"Oh yeah Gabe, your ass is as hot and sweet as ever!" PJ moaned as he went all the way int his little brother. He caressed Gabe's chest as he slow-fucked him.

"Fuck, PJ!" Your cock is so big in my ass!" Gabe whined, half from pain and half from pleasure, but then the pleasure took over. He hooked his beefy legs around PJ's slender waist as they fucked.

Victor was amazed and so turned on. _They are like lovers! They even look in each other's eyes as they mate._ After a few minutes of the brothers gently fucking, Victor suggested, "How about, Gabe you bend over the bed and PJ fuck you from behind?" Victor edged his slender cock as he watched the brothers change positions. _I was just inside Gabe, and now his brother is fucking him!_

Victor got behind PJ, and fondled PJ's and Gabe's balls as they fucked, amazed seeing the cute brothers having sex. PJ's thick cock was so huge, and opened Gabe's ass, and the younger brother was rock-hard, his thick young cock wagging as PJ plunged his huge meat into the boy again and again.

PJ cupped Gabe's pecs as he rocked his hips forward, thrusting his bare eight-inch cock into his cute beefy little brother. "Bro, I love your hot ass!" PJ moaned.

"And I love your big cock filling my guts!" Gabe said back. "Let's switch to doggy so you can pound my ass!"

The brothers switched, Gabe bent over the bed and PJ fucking him harder from behind.

"Yes, PJ, fuck Gabe! Your cock is so freaking huge!" Victor was getting off seeing PJ fuck his cute little brother, especially with his very large dick. He got behind PJ and felt up the tall blond's cock as it slid bare in and out of Gabe's raw pink asshole. _Forbidden gay incest! So exciting!_ Victor surreptitiously got his phone out of his pants and took pictures of the brothers fucking. "So, Gabe, what it is like to be fucked by your big brother?"

"I love it!" Gabe managed to grunt out as PJ slowly moved his long bare cock in and out of his pink ass.

"I'm getting close!" PJ moaned.

"Cum in me bro!" Gabe pushed his ample but back onto his big brother with each thrust, his hard cock wagging.

Oh yes! Cum in your little brother!" Victor wanked his dick watching the Duncans make love.

Gabe stroked his own dick and cried out as he shot across the bedspread. His tightening ass triggered PJ's orgasm, and the older Duncan son rocked his hips forward, sending his big cock all the way in Gabe as he shot a load into his brother's ass.

"So hot!" Victor moaned, jerking his own dick. A moment later, he shot spurts of semen across PJ's back.

* * *

_Later, the return of Gravy; Gabe and young Devan… and more?_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 24**

* * *

**Duncan Family Chapter 24: More fun with friends.**

_Continuing after season four, the summer after Teddy and Victor graduate._

_PJ is living at home in his old room with Gabe. He is making a lot of money off the food truck, which is mostly manned by Emmett. Gabe is about to enter High School. He and PJ babysit the kids frequently now, and they know that PJ is Charlie's dad and Gabe is Toby's father. Everyone is nude at home and Amy still demands that the boys service her. Once in awhile Bob or a friend join in._

_Characters: Gabe, PJ, Victor, Bob, Amy, Devan (Gabe's little nemesis, played by Tenzing N.T.), Gabe's tubby redhead friend Jake, Toothy Logan, OC character Mike Wang, (a Chinese friend of Victor's from Chess Club). And maybe the return of Walker?_

_Meanwhile, Victor is working on a forbidden cloning project in his secret basement lab… maybe a spinoff?_

_These scenes happen either during the 4th season or the summer afterwards. I'll let you know at the start of each scene._

**UPDATED 4/12/2018**

* * *

**Gabe & Devan**

(This chapter takes place some time after the 4th season episode 'Rock Enroll' when young little Devan pranks hot beefy Gabe, and PJ and Bob go to a concert together and get lost. We'll probably not get into how PJ had to pay for the ride back in the AVM rock bus…)

_After being pranked by young Devan (who was going to enter 6th grade in the fall), Gabe and the boy actually become friends. Devan comes over often and they play Pokeo and video games. Devan has a secret crush on the older teen, and hopes he would find a way to get closer with him over the summer, so he makes his move…_

Gabe is over at Devan's house, up in his bedroom, playing a video game. They are sitting side-by side on Devan's bed. No one else is home. After Devan beat Gabe at another round of 'Space Zombies', the young boy put aside his controller and said, "Maybe we can play another game?" They were in the bedroom Gabe shared with PJ again, but PJ was out doing one his few shifts at the food truck.

Gabe looked cluelessly at the boy. "Yeah? Like what?"

"'Truth or Dare?'" Devan smiled mischievously.

Gabe burrowed his little brows. "Isn't that kind of a girls sleepover game?"

Devan rolled his eyes. "I guess it usually is, but that doesn't mean that guys can't play it."

"This better not be a prank!" Gabe tried to give the boy his most menacing face, though he was pretty sure that he knew Devan well enough now that they were past pranking each other.

"Nope, Scout's honor! So, you want to go first?"

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Devan said after a moment's thought.

"Have you kissed a girl yet?" Gabe asked after thinking for a minute.

Devan blushed. "N… no."

"Aw." Gabe smiled. _He really is adorable, even if he did prank me._

"Okay your turn: truth or dare?" Devan asked.

"Um, dare."

"I dare you… to show me your dick!" Devan hesitated at first, but then he grinned sheepishly.

"Wait—what?" Gabe almost shouted. _What the heck! This is going kinda fast!_ "You want to see my dick? Why?"

"Sure, why not?" Devan fidgeted. "I'm curious what an older boy looks like. I'm an only child; I'm not lucky enough to have a big brother like you! And, you have to take clothes off to shower in middle school for PE, right?"

"I know, but… you're so young; I'm not sure I should do this." Despite this (or maybe because of it) Gabe felt himself getting a boner. _If I have to do it, I better do it now before I get any harder!_

"Please! I bet yours is a lot bigger than mine! Can I see it?" Devan begged.

"Well, okay." Gabe stood up, then yanked down his shorts and boxer-briefs, exposing his hardening nearly six-inch cock, small dark bush, and his fairly large balls in their wrinkled hairless sack.

"Dude, your dick is huge!" Devan gasped. _Oh god, I am looking at Gabe Duncan's cock! It is awesome! He was the god of pranking, and he is also really hot! It's so big, and his balls are huge too! He even has some hair! Gosh, I want to touch and suck his big dick! _Devan felt his little penis get instantly hard.

Gabe pulled his pants back up. "Satisfied?" He plopped back down on the bed. He felt his cheeks burning._ I can't believe I just showed my dick to this kid!_

"For now." Devan smiled again.

"My turn! Truth or dare?" Gabe leaned forward, trying to hide his boner.

"Dare." Devan was suddenly worried.

"I dare you to show me _your_ dick!" Gabe demanded.

"Oh gosh. But mine's really small compared to yours!" Devan whined.

"You wanted to play this game." Gabe raised an eyebrow. "I want to see it."

"Okay." Devan stood up and eased his shorts and Spiderman briefs down. His little uncut penis was already hard and pointing up, between three and four inches long. Of course at his age, he had no pubes, and his balls had not dropped yet; they were just a darker-colored wrinkly mound beneath his pre-pubescent dick.

Gabe stared. _Wow, Devan's kind of cute down there, but he's so young._ He felt his dick getting harder. _I remember being at that age… and doing stuff with mom and dad and PJ._

Then Devan smirked. "Are you staring at my dick, Gabe Duncan?"

"Umm, no dude!" Gabe stuttered.

Devan did not pull his pants up. "Yeah you are! It's cool. Come on! Let's play around. I want to see your big dick again, but hard this time. It looked really cool."

Gabe realized that this had been Devan's goal all along: to get Gabe naked and mess around. _But Devan's just a kid, how does he know about this stuff already? Though, of course I got taught about this stuff about the same age._ "Well, okay. But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, I swear!" Devan grinned, clearly excited.

Gabe, now feeling even more self-conscious because he could tell he was sporting a full boner, stood and kicked off his shoes, then dropped his shorts and underwear, revealing his thick upward-curving cock, nearly six inches long with a large pink head. He stepped out of his pants and sat on Devan's bed.

"Oh god it's so big!" Devan sounded almost in awe. He spastically got out of his own shoes and pants, yanked off his t-shirt, and sat next to Gabe. Devan was quite a bit shorter and skinnier than Gabe. "Can I… can I touch it?"

"Uh, sure, if I can touch yours. So where did you learn about this?" Gabe wondered.

Devan scooted closer to Gabe next to him on his bed. There was a sudden contact between Devan's skinny little leg (and slightly darker skin) and Gabe's bigger, muscular thigh. "My best friend and I have been playing for awhile, just touching each other's dicks and sometimes we have weird good feelings. He says his older brother taught him how to do it." Then Devan reached over and very lightly ran his fingers over Gabe's pulsing cock.

"That's wild dude! He and his brother mess around? Oh gosh that feels awesome! Yeah feel my cock!" Gabe moaned as Devan wrapped his little hand around his thick shaft. He reflexively spread his muscular legs.

"Dude your _cock_ is so huge! Wow, and the head is even bigger. This is awesome!" Devan grinned at his friend and prank mentor. He was so excited to be naked with hot Gabe Duncan.

Encouraged, Gabe reached down and fondled Devan's small slender penis. _Gosh, his little dick is so hard, and cute! I wonder if this is what my parents thought when they first felt me and PJ when we were this age! Devan is a really cute kid! His hand on my dick feels so hot._

"Gabe, can I suck your dick?" Devan almost begged.

"Um, sure dude, just be careful!"_ OMG this cute kid wants to suck my cock!_

Devan jumped off the bed and got on his knees between Gabe's legs. He gripped the base of Gabe's cock and looked up at the older boy with his big brown eyes. "I have dreamed of doing this since I met you, Gabe Duncan!" Then he lapped the underside of Gabe's dick, flicked his tongue just under the corona, and then took the large head into his mouth.

"Ohhh, jeeze!" Gabe gasped._ This kid is experienced! I wonder with who?! Just his friend?_

Devan proceeded to suck and lick Gabe's cock. He could only take the head and an inch or so in his mouth, but he pulled on the shaft, and his tongue was very agile as it laved and flicked around Gabe's flared cock-head. But after a minute or so, he pulled off. "Am I doing okay? Your dick is leaking out some sweet-tasting goo."

"Yeah Devan, suck my cock! You are doing great!" Gabe moaned and leaned back on his elbows. He looked down, loving the sight and the feeling of the kneeling boy sucking and licking on his thick cock. He pulled off his own shirt, leaving them both naked.

Devan was a champ, but after another few minutes he sat back. "Sorry, my jaw hurts; I need to rest."

"No problem dude." _I know the feeling, but I'm not ready to confess that I suck other guys—including my big brother—yet._ "I was getting close and I didn't want to cum yet anyway. Can I suck yours?"

"No way, you want to suck my little weenie?" _Oh god my dream is coming true!_

"Sure, I think it looks hot. You're a sexy little dude."

Devan blushed through his smooth olive skin, but jumped to his feet. "I'd love it!" He moved close to Gabe at the edge of the bed.

Gabe sat up and gently caressed the boy's smooth soft body, from his skinny chest down to his perky little ass. Then with one hand he fondled Devan's small slender cocklet. He gently eased the foreskin up and down, on and off the boy's small pink, wet glans_. I'm not experienced with uncut dicks except Victor, and he is a lot older; I hope I am doing this right._

"Oh god yeah Gabe! Please feel my dick! This is so cool!" Devan shuddered: the feeling of Gabe Duncan touching his little dick was so intense.

Gabe gripped Devan's bum and pulled him closer. He engulfed the little boy's small dick in his warm mouth and ran his tongue inside the tight foreskin, then eased it back so he could suckle on Devan's tender glans.

"Oh my god! Yeah dude!" Devan whimpered and trembled as Gabe hungrily sucked his little dick.

Gabe slurped more aggressively on the boy's young penis, and at the same time he worked a wet finger between his small cheeks, finding the kid's tight little anus.

"Yeah dude, that feels awesome! I think I am cumming!" Devan squealed, then trembled and shuddered with a dry orgasm.

They lay on the bed for a minute, but then Devan sat up. "Can I suck you some more? I really want to make you cum!"

"Uh sure dude! How do you want to?"

"Stand up and let me suck you on my knees… please, Gabe Duncan!"

Gabe was once again a bit shocked by this kid's aggressiveness and apparent experience, but also his desire to be on his knees, subservient to Gabe. He noticed that Devan's little cock was still erect. He got to his feet, his cock hard and wagging.

Gabe groaned as the young boy went back to sucking and tonguing the glans, while stroking the stout shaft. He ran his fingers through the kid's soft hair.

Devan kept doggedly working the older boy's cock for several minutes more, one hand holding Gabe's ample ass to keep him close.

"I'm cumming!" Gabe hollered. He grabbed the boy's head and shoved his cock deeper into Devan's little mouth as he fired spurt after spurt of young cum into the boy's eager mouth.

Devan gagged a bit but was determined to swallow his idol's thick white cream. He finally had to back off, Gabe's last couple of weaker spurts hitting his cheeks. He sat back on his haunches. "Awesome! You taste great!"

"Thanks dude, you did great! We need to do this again." _He's a great little cock sucker. I wonder if he'd let me fuck him? He has such a tiny little bum; could he even take an older boy? He would be soooo tight! Or us play with PJ?_

"For sure Gabe!" _And next time I want that Gabe Duncan dick in my butt!_

**_To be continued_**

* * *

_Gravy ended up staying near the Duncan house for weeks. He was insatiable. The tubby young man had an endless need for PJ and Gabe's cocks in his ass and mouth. He seemed to like the young brunet even more than hung PJ—though he also had the older Duncan brother over for fun times._

_If Gravy did not have such an eager mouth and hungry ass (and there were Victor, Jake Logan and Devan—and of course PJ—to be fair) Gabe might have gotten bored over the summer. But Gravy's Airstream had AC, satellite TV and snacks, and sometimes Gravy gave Gabe money in return for sex. They had even let a couple of Gabe's young friends join, especially Jake and eager, toothy Logan. Gravy loved 'chicken.' And sometimes Gravy just jerked off and watched Gabe and the other boys have sex. And Jake liked to suck and get fucked by anybody, and Gravy even fucked Jake's fat ass…_

_Gravy's rather luxurious Airstream trailer was parked around the corner from the Duncan house. He was always very horny. Gabe had no idea where the guy's money came from, but he always had cable, AC and snacks._

* * *

One afternoon that summer, Gabe was in the trailer, fucking PJ's doofy fat friend Gravy again, doggy. Gravy sometimes strained Gabe's endurance, making him cum 3-4x a day orally or in his fat ass. Today Gabe was on his knees on the bed behind the older tubby teen, rabbit fucking his ass bareback. The whole trailer rocked slightly as they mated, Gabe's hips and balls slapping Gravy's bare butt.

Gravy loved to talk dirty as they did it. "Yeah Gabe! Fuck my fat ass with that young cock! I love your bare boy-cock in my ass!" Gravy shouted as he enjoyed Gabe's young dick pistoning inside his bare hole. _Good thing my trailer is sound-proofed!_ "Harder, Gabe! Fuck me! Feel my cock for me please!"

Gabe fucked Gravy from behind, his bare thick cock pumping the fattie's ass as deep as he could. _For a big dude, he sure has a nice tight ass! _Gabe thought as he held the older guy's hips and thrust into him. But to Gabe, Gravy was mostly just a fun hole with benefits; more if he came in the guy's mouth again afterwards. He was one step better than Mr. Doogan. But dutifully, Gabe reached under and fondled Gravy's smaller hard dick as he moved his own cock in and out.

Gabe's only real emotional attachment was to his sweet goofy brother, PJ.

_Damn I love Gabe's thick bare cock in my butt! It hits my prostate just right. I'd like him to fuck me all day long._ _I hope I can get him to shower with me and his big brother again! _"Oh yeah Gabe, just like that! All the way in! Want to do me on my back?"

"Sure dude." Gabe pulled out. His upward curved cock popped out and smacked against his little smooth belly.

Gravy flipped over onto his back and raised his mostly smooth tan beefy legs. His five-ish-inch dick, almost the same length as Gabe's but not as thick, was hard. "Put that fat cock back in my pussy! Hey, do you have any friends who would like to join us?"

Gabe thought of Devan first, but wanted to save the kid for himself, at least for now. Then there was Jake, his tubby redhead friend who was always horny. And Logan… "Yeah a few." He grabbed his phone and got between Gravy's legs. Then he eased his bare cock back into PJ's friend.

"Ohhhh fuck yes Gabe! Your cock feels awesome! It's as fucking thick as your brother's!" Gravy moaned as Gabe slowly fucked his ass.

Gabe took a few pics of his cock in Gravy's fat ass and sent them to Jake. Then, while slowly fucking Gravy, he texted his friend: 'Come to the airstream parked around the corner from my house to join the fun.'

Only seconds later, Jake responded. 'Hot! On my way!'

Gabe told Gravy that his best friend was coming over: Jake was his age, redhead, kind of beefy like Gravy, if not more so.

"Sounds hot! Why don't you pull out and I'll kneel down and be sucking you as he walks in!"

"Um sure." Gabe was a little confused by this, but stepped back.

Gravy jumped up, unlocked the door to the trailer, then knelt down. He grabbed the base of Gabe's wet cock and licked then sucked the head of his cock, which had just been in his own ass—though he knew that Gravy always hosed himself out inside before he visited.

"Oh god yeah." Gabe moaned. His cock was already sensitive from fucking the older guy, so the blow-job felt especially good.

Gravy had barely begun to suck Gabe when the door flew open and redhead Jake climbed in. He saw his best friend standing naked and getting sucked by a beefy guy a few years older, and got hard immediately. "Dude!" Jake exclaimed. He closed the door and stripped.

Gravy paused in his enthusiastic sucking to look at the tubby boy walking towards them, Jake was mostly smooth, kind of goofy cute, with a big belly and maybe 5" cut cock. _He's no Gabe Duncan but could be fun. _"Hi, Jake, I'm Gravy! Want to play? What are you into?"

"I. um, like to suck and get fucked mostly." Jake sort of whimpered, his little cock emerging from under his belly.

"I bet you love your friend Gabe's cock in your ass." Gravy leered.

"Well, yeah." Jake blushed.

"Then get down here and suck his beautiful cock while I watch, then let him fuck you bare. I'll pay you $20." Gravy sat back on a sofa.

"Oh wow sure!" Jake dropped to his knees, grabbed Gabe's fat cock at the base and licked around the glans.

"Oh fuuuck! Yeah buddy!" Gabe threw his head back and groaned. Jake had gotten to be a very talented cock-sucker.

* * *

_More to cum: Jake gets spit-roasted, and PJ randomly joins in!_

* * *

One afternoon at home, Gabe was napping on his bed, nude of course.

"Gabe, we need to talk." Gabe heard his older sister's serious voice.

Gabe looked up and rolled over, showing his semi-hard young cock. At 14 he had a nice size, almost 6 inches and thick. Of course he was semi-erect; he was 14. "Sure sis, what's up?" He asked innocently, while looking naked Teddy up and down. With her perky boobs and shaved pussy, she was a hottie. (And yes, the 'naked at home' rule was in force at the Duncan house.)

Teddy walked to her brother's bed and sat next to him. "Well, you know, you and PJ and I have been having sex a lot recently, without condoms…"

Gabe was not stupid and he immediately saw where this was going. After all, their mother had tricked PJ and him into fathering Charlie and Toby. He sat up. "No way! You said you were on the pill! You wanted us to cum bare in your cunt!"

Teddy smiled. "Yes I take full responsibility. I went off the pill because I wanted you or PJ to impregnate me. And one of you has." Teddy glanced at Gabe's cock and noticed it growing to full erection. She smiled. "You want to be a dad again?"

"I dunno…"

But even as Gabe wavered, Teddy pushed him on his back and straddled him. "Want to fuck me, little brother? Fuck me with this fat cock!" She stroked Gabe's hardening penis.

"Oh gosh Teddy!" Gabe whined as she guided his hard young cock into her wet pussy.

"Fuck yes, Gabe! I love that thick bare cock inside me!" Teddy grabbed his soft chest as she rode his teen cock.

* * *

_More to come! Gabe and Devan have another meet-up, should PJ discover them? Beau and Bob... and toothy Logan?! Victor brings a friend from Chess Club!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 25**

* * *

**Duncan Family Chapter 25: More fun with friends.**

_Continuing tales during and after season four, the summer after Teddy and Victor graduate._

_PJ is living at home in his old room with Gabe. He is making a lot of money off the food truck, which is mostly manned by Emmett. Gabe is about to enter High School. He and PJ babysit the kids frequently now, and they know that PJ is Charlie's dad and Gabe is Toby's father. Everyone is nude at home and Amy still demands that the boys service her. Once in awhile Bob or a friend join in._

_Characters: Gabe, PJ, Victor, Bob, Amy, Devan (Gabe's little nemesis, played by Tenzing N.T.), Matt (the little pranking neighbor boy from the show finale), Gabe's tubby redhead friend Jake, Toothy Logan, OC character Mike Wang, (a Chinese friend of Victor's from Chess Club' played by Forrest Wheeler from 'Fresh off the Boat.'). And maybe the return of Walker?_

**_Warning_**_: this chapter contains mild BSDM, and faux M/M rape (the bottom only pretends to resist)._

_These scenes happen either during the 4th season or the summer afterwards; it will continue to jump around. I'll let you know at the start of each scene when it occurs, with an episode reference when applicable._

_Feel free to PM me or leave a review about where you'd like this to go._

* * *

**More Gabe & Devan**

_This scene takes place some time after the 4th season episode 'Rock Enroll' when young little Devan pranks hot beefy Gabe, and PJ and Bob go to a concert together and get lost. (We'll probably not get into how PJ had to pay for the ride back in the AVM rock bus… or maybe we will?)_

_After being pranked by young Devan (who was going to enter 6th grade in the fall), Gabe and the boy actually become friends. Devan comes over often (or Gabe goes to the other boy's house when the parents are out) and they play._

This is a follow-up to Gabe and Devan's first intimate encounter.

Gabe returned to Devan's house at the kid's invitation a few days after their first encounter. The adorable kid answered the door wearing just a pair of little Iron Man briefs and a shy smile. "Hey dude, parents are at work; come on up."

_Gosh his smooth skinny little body looks so cute! _Gabefelt himself already getting a boner. He followed the skinny small olive-skinned boy up to his room. Devan closed and locked the door. "I can't wait to have more fun!" He grinned cutely.

Gabe was excited also, admiring how Devan looked in his tiny boy-size underwear. _His little bum is so cute!_ He quickly stripped down to his boxer-briefs, though he was still a bit self-conscious about his husky body, and the fact that he was getting naked again with a ten-year-old-boy. "So, What do you want to do?"

Devan shucked off his briefs, showing his already hard small dick. "Can we suck again? And, would you maybe… fuck me?" He smiled now more nervously.

Gabe yanked down his underwear, his hard, thick six-inch cock jumping up, thinking, _Oh man, I would love to fuck his cute ass, though he's kinda small; I would not want to hurt him. But he seems to know what he wants, and I bet his ass would be so hot and tight! And he did give me the 'Duncan Dunk,' so he owes me. _Gabe felt his cock throbbing and his heart racing.

_Gabe's cock is so big!_ Devan stared at the older boy. Both boys were naked and hard facing each other. Devan was in awe of hunky Gabe with his smooth beefy body and big cock. Without waiting for any more discussion, Devan dropped to his knees, grabbed Gabe's cock and sucked the big head into his mouth.

"Oh heck, yeah dude!" Gabe moaned as the boy eagerly licked and sucked his hard cock. Gabe ran his fingers through the boy's soft mop of hair as Devan slurped hungrily on the flared head, then slowly worked more of the shaft into his little mouth. Devan cupped Gabe's walnut-sized balls, and tickled underneath them. _Wow this kid sure knows what he is doing_! It was only a few minutes before he was nearing orgasm, but before he came this time he gently stopped Devan and guided him to the bed. "My turn!" He smiled at the surprised-looking boy, before diving down on Devan's cute little dicklet.

"Oh yeah dude!" Devan whimpered as Gabe licked his small hairless dick, then his little ball-mound, and then down underneath towards his pink anus, before coming back to envelope the kid's cocklet in his mouth.

Gabe sucked hard on the boy's small penis while caressing his skinny chest. Then he felt Devan tremble.

"Oh god it's happening!" Devan shook all over with a dry orgasm, then collapsed and sighed. "That was awesome! Dude, would you lick my butt again?" He lay back on the bed, raised and spread his legs and grabbed his feet.

"Sure kid." Gabe noticed that Devan was still erect. He spread the boy's very small perky butt, leaned in, and licked his little pink hole. _Damn he is so cute, and he has the sweetest little ass. God I want to fuck him!_

Devan moaned and whimpered as Gabe laved his tongue along the small boy's hairless crack, and poked his tongue into the kid's quivering puckered anus.

Gabe licked Devan's little brown wrinkled mound, then sucked his adorable small dick again. _Hmm his dick and balls are so cute! I bet PJ would love to lick him too. _He wet his finger and eased it into Devan's tight little rosebud.

"Ohh gawd yeah dude! It kinda hurts but it feels so good too!" Devan whined.

Gabe kept sucking the boy as he worked his finger in deeper, finally finding Devan's little prostate nub. He rubbed it lightly.

Devan nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabe rubbed his prostate. "Ooooh fuck!" He shouted, and had another boy-gasm.

"You like that?" Gabe pulled off the panting boy and smiled down at him.

"Oh gawd yeah! Gabe, please fuck me! Dude I know you want to fuck me! Please Gabe?"

"Dude, you are kind of young to take a dick in your ass."

"Please! I know you have a big cock, but I can take it! I really want you inside me, Gabe Duncan! I want you to fuck me!" Devan pleaded.

"Well okay, but I warn you, it hurts like hell at first, but then after you get used to it, it feels amazing!"

"Okay." Devan suddenly looked a little scared.

"Okay, so get on your hands and knees on the bed and let me try to get you prepared."

Devan immediately obeyed, his knees wide apart as he presented his little perky ass. _I can't believe we are gonna do this! But Gabe is so hot, I want him to be my first._

Gabe dug a bottle of lube out of his pack. He lubed a finger and slid it into the boy's tight anus.

"Oooooh yeah!" Devan moaned. The lubed finger went in easier. But then Gabe pushed two fingers in and he felt his anal ring stretched. "Ow man, that kinda hurts!"

"It will feel better I promise." Gabe worked his fingers in and found Devan's little pleasure-nub.

The boy sighed and relaxed as Gabe massaged his tiny prostate. _He's ready!_

Devan whimpered as Gabe pushed his rock-hard cock into the boy's tiny ass, forcing past his virgin anal ring and into his rectum. _I can't believe Gabe Duncan is fucking me! I've dreamed about this! But it hurts! Owww!_

_Ohh gawd his ass is so tight! _Gabe pushed further in, holding Devan's small boy hips. He was kind of turned on forcing his cock into the boy, after Devan had pranked him. But when he reached around, Devan's little dick was steely hard. The boy was loving it!

"Oh fuck! Ohhh! Gawd your cock is so big!" Devan whined, but then Gabe's fat dick hit his little prostate, and Devan saw stars. _Oh fuck! Gabe's cock feels incredible!_

_His little boy ass is so cute! I never thought I'd like fucking a kid so young but this is so hot! _Gabe slammed into the boy's hole, loving the tight ass gripping his cock.

"Fuck me, Gabe!" Devan whined.

But then Gabe suddenly stopped and pulled out.

"Let's change positions. Turn over on your back on the bed. I think you'll like this even more. Gabe smiled.

"Okay." Devan said softly. He was trembling a bit from his first fucking.

The kid on his back, Gabe spread Devan's skinny legs and thrust his cock into the tiny hole again.

"Your ass is so good man! I'm cumming!" Gabe shouted as he shot inside little Devan. Gabe bathed the boy's tight rectum with a thick newly-made coating of teen spunk. He fucked on for a few more delicious moments enjoying the sensation as Devan's boy hole continued to throb and pulse as the boy's dry orgasm finally drained away and then both relaxed,

The boys lay together on Devan's bed, catching their breath. Devan sighed, cum dribbling from his raw pink ass. "Dude, that was freakin' amazing! Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you and your brother mess around? If you do I think that is really hot." Devan had seen PJ a few times and thought the older Duncan guy was really hot.

Gabe hesitated. "Yeah, we do, some."

"That is so wicked! Um, can I meet him?" Devan grinned.

"I guess so." Gabe was conflicted about PJ joining him and Devan._ This could be hot, but I could also end up being a third wheel._

"Oh and dude, wear your baseball uniform next time! You look really hot in it!" Devan grinned.

* * *

_This scene is back during Season 4 before Beau leaves. And remember, Beau had already fooled around with PJ and Gabe in the showers back in chapter 15 (and maybe more?), but Bob doesn't know that._

_It was a slow day at __**Bob's Bugs Be-gone.**_

Tall, hunky Beau Landry was leaning his back against the office desk, his pants around his knees and his shirt open, exposing his muscular smooth blocky chest and defined abs. His fat nine-inch cock was rock hard… and enveloped by Bob Duncan's sucking lips.

"Oh yeah, Mister Duncan, that feels so good! I love you sucking my dick!" Beau moaned with his sexy southern accent. He caressed Bob's bald head as the now very muscular older man worshipped young hunky Beau.

Bob pulled off Beau's monster cock for a moment. "And I love your big beautiful cock! You are hung even bigger than my son PJ!" Bob had has pants open and was edging his own dad cock, comparable to Beau's in size. He dove down again on his sexy apprentice's huge young cock.

"Oh gosh, you and PJ mess around?" Beau got even more turned on._ I loved showering with PJ and Gabe a while back._

Bob pulled his mouth off Beau's big thick cock and stroked it. "Oh yes, Amy and I trained him and Gabe for sex when they were very young."

"Ohh wow!" Beau groaned. "I'd love to have seen that, Mister Duncan!"

"Maybe you could even join us!" Bob leered. "Now get your pants off and bend over my desk. I want eat that hot muscular ass."

"I love you eating my ass!" Beau grinned as he and Bob stripped.

Hunky, tall Beau Landry, now fully naked, bent over the desk at **Bob's Bugs Be-gone**, his muscular smooth legs wide open and his fat nine-inch cock hard and hanging under the desk as Bob Duncan knelt between his legs and licked his perfect pink teen ass. "Oh yes Mister Duncan! Eat my ass please! I love it!" Beau kept mumbling in his sexy accent.

Bob kneaded Beau's big muscular glutes as he licked the hot apprentice, then grasped his huge young cock between his legs. "Beau, you have such an amazing body! Your chest is massive, and your ass always looks so hot in your tight uniform pants, I had to have you!" _God, Beau has a hunky body! I wonder if he has fucked Teddy yet? Though I have noticed how he looks at PJ's cute little butt. I wonder…_

"Please fuck me, Mister Duncan!" Beau implored. "I love your big daddy cock in my butt!"

"You got it, my young apprentice!" _I love saying that! _Bob lubed his nine-inch cock and guided it to Beau's muscular ass. He pushed his big dick into the hunky tall teen, not for the first time. "Oh god your muscular young ass is so hot Beau!" Bob panted as he eased into his smooth, sexy tall apprentice. He grabbed the boy's big strong shoulders and pushed, foring his nine inches deep into Beau's rectum.

"Oh yeah sir! I love your huge daddy cock in my butt sir!" Beau moaned as Bob slow-fucked his raw ass.

"Not as much as I love fucking my big stud apprentice!" Bob playfully smacked one of Beau's smooth ass-cheeks as he moved his nine inches in and out of Beau's pink ass.

"Ohhh yeah Mister Duncan! Fuck mee! And please… tell me more about PJ and Gabe! What do you guys do?"

Bob grinned as he pumped sexy young Beau. "What do you want to know? They are both sexy young men."

Beau grinned to himself. _Golly, don't I know it! I can't believe I had sex with them in the shower behind the Duncan house not long ago! But they also have sex with their dad since they were young! That is so wild. Oh god, Bob's cock feels so big in my butt! I'd love him to catch me fucking PJ… or cute Gabe!_

* * *

_Coming soon…_

Victor arranged to meet with Gabe and PJ again. He texted Gabe that he wanted to bring a gay friend from Chess Club who had a crush on PJ, and hoped they didn't mind. Gabe asked his brother, and PJ shrugged and said, "Sure sounds like fun. Victor was okay and you got more of your pokey-cards."

"I brought a friend from Chess Club. This is Mike Wang. He's interested in playing too."

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chapter 26 Revised**

* * *

**Duncan Family Chapter 26 More Fun with Friends**

* * *

**UPDATED November 18, 2018!**

**NEW Chapter coming this week! PJ and Gabe go to NYC!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not make any claim to rights to the actors or characters depicted here. This is a parody. All actors are depicted over 18 even though the characters may not be.**

_Continuing tales during and after season four..._

* * *

_PJ is living at home in his old room with Gabe, and the brothers are closer than ever. He is making a lot of money off the food truck, which is mostly manned by Emmett. Gabe is about to enter High School. He and PJ babysit the younger kids frequently now, and they know that PJ is actually Charlie's dad and Gabe is Toby's father. Everyone is nude at home and Amy still demands that the boys service her. Once in awhile Bob or a friend join in. Maybe even Beau returns._

_Characters (maybe): Gabe, PJ, Victor, Bob, Amy, Devan (Gabe's little prank nemesis, played by Tenzing N.T.), Matt (the little pranking neighbor boy from the show finale), Gabe's tubby redhead friend Jake, Toothy nerd Logan, OC character Mike Wang, (a Chinese friend of Victor's from Chess Club played by Forrest Wheeler from 'Fresh off the Boat.'). And maybe the return of Walker?_

_These scenes happen either during the 4th season or the summer afterwards; it will continue to jump around. I'll let you know at the start of each scene when it occurs, with an episode reference when applicable._

_Feel free to PM me or leave a review about where you'd like this to go._

* * *

**PJ joins Gabe and Devan (this crosses over with the gaming story)**

PJ and Gabe walked over to cute Devan's nearby house. The elder Duncan son was still a little confused, as Gabe refused to explain exactly why they were visiting his little ten year old friend who he played that card game with. PJ had the weird desire to hold Gabe's hand. But brothers did not do that... at least in public.

Gabe knocked on the door and young little Devan answered, wearing a baggy t-shirt and flimsy nylon shorts. "Hey guys!" He smiled and stared at PJ.

Gabe cleared his throat. "Devan, this is my big brother PJ; I don't think you have met."

"Oh, hi PJ! I'm Devan, Gabe and I know each other... from school."

"Nice to meet you, Devan." PJ gently shook the boy's smaller, soft hand.

"Um, come on in!" Devan stepped back and the brothers came in. He closed and bolted the door. "Let's go up to my room. My parents are at work so it is just us." Devan looked at PJ in awe. _He's really hot! So tall and slender, but I can see the big bulge in his shorts! I can't wait to see him naked!_

"Let's get undressed." Gabe said, as Devan locked the door of his room.

PJ looked confused. "So what's going on?" _Wow Devan is a really cute boy. He looks part Asian or something, with pretty eyes and a cute little mouth. But he is so young. He and Gabe are sexual?_

"Didn't Gabe tell you? We're going to mess around. He told me that you guys play together." Little Devan yanked off his t-shirt, revealing a slender but defined little body. He grinned at the Duncan brothers, seemingly not embarrassed at all.

PJ blushed and looked nervously from Gabe to Devan. "Oh, wow! Okay." _So we __**are**__ getting undressed!_

"Surprise!" Gabe smiled as he pulled off his own shirt and slipped off his shoes. "We're gonna do sex-stuff. Devan still owes me from a prank. And he was curious about you and your big cock. Devan is a little horn-dog."

PJ felt a little weird but also excited about this. He'd never been sexual with a kid so young (besides Gabe), but apparently Gabe and Devan had been messing around. And Devan _was_ really cute. PJ was actually getting turned on and getting a boner seeing the boys strip, so he began to undress too. He stared at Devan as the preteen boy slipped his shorts off, revealing a small, hard boner. Of course Devan didn't have any hair down there yet.

Devan watched PJ as he undressed, admiring the tall teenager's toned smooth body. _Does he even know how his mom dresses him in those tight shirts that show off his chest? _(Gabe told Devan how Amy still buys some of PJ's clothes)

Soon all three were naked and erect. Devan could not help staring at PJ's giant thick eight-inch cock, standing straight out from his trimmed blond bush, and with its large mushroom glans. "Wow, Gabe, you weren't lying! It's huge! Um, PJ, can I feel it?" He looked up longingly at the tall blond.

"Sure I guess dude." PJ was still a bit confused, as usual. But seeing his little brother and Devan naked was really turning him on. _Devan has a cute smooth little body. And a sweet small dick. Wow, his balls have not even dropped._

Devan stepped closer, and reached out. He very gently ran his fingers over PJ's large throbbing member. "Gosh it's big!" He sighed. "Dude this is so huge!"

PJ shivered and his dick jumped. "Oh yeah, that feels nice! Touch it all you want!"

Gabe stroked his own thick six inches, enthralled at the sight of little Devan groping his big brother's huge thick eight-inch dick. "Yeah buddy, you like PJ's _cock_?"

"I love it!" Devan exclaimed. "You Duncan guys have such nice cocks! Way more than most guys I have seen online."

"Want to see something cool?" Gabe reached in his pack and pulled out an empty toilet-paper tube. "PJ's cock is so big, this barely fits around it!" Then he slid the tube onto his brother's rigid cock. It barely fit over the flared glans, and as Gabe pushed it down, the tube was tight around the fat base. Then when he tried to get it off, PJ's cock-head had swollen even bigger, and the tube would not come off easily. He had to tear the tube to get it off.

"Wow, his cock is so freakin' big! And he fucks you?" Devan was amazed. He had never even imagined that a cock could be so big, or went in a guy's ass. "It's so huge and beautiful!" He said in awe. _I'm a little scared now. And I thought Gabe's dick was big, and it hurts at first when it goes in my ass._

"Yeah, takes me a while to get used to it in my ass, but then his cock feels so great when he plows deep inside me, bareback." Gabe smiled.

Ten year old Devan knelt down in front of tall slender PJ. "Can I suck it?" He looked up at the older Duncan boy with pleading eyes. _I want to worship this giant cock and this tall high school dude. And he's Gabe's brother, which makes it even hotter!_

"Uh, yeah sure if you want." PJ was still feeling a bit overwhelmed at this young kid wanting to play with his dick—which he had to admit, was rock-hard right now. "Suck it all you want, if Gabe is okay with it; you're his friend."

Devan went to town on PJ's big cock, sucking and licking the large mushroom head, then bobbing on it. Though he struggled to take more than a couple of inches in his small boy mouth, he stroked the massive shaft. "God, your cock is so fucking huge!" He mumbled between sucks. His boy-dick was wagging up and down. _God, he has a big dick! And he's so tall and hot!_

As Devan sucked on it, PJ's cock leaked precum, and it actually got bigger and harder than it had been in awhile, over eight inches long and almost six in girth, from the intense excitement._ God this kid is so cute! And he is obviously experienced. I'd love to see Gabe fuck him._

Devan popped off the tall blond's cock for a moment. "Your cock is so wonderful, PJ! I can taste your precum!" He grinned before taking the thick member back in his warm mouth.

Gabe knelt behind Devan and felt up his skinny ten year old ass and little cock as the boy feasted on hung PJ. He lubed a finger and slid it inside young Devan, prepping his ass.

Devan sucked harder on the large pink head of PJ's cock, while groping his balls and stroking the long shaft. He was very excited to suck a big cute older teen. Then he felt Gabe's finger in his hole, fucking his tight anus and getting him ready for PJ's monster.

After just a couple of minutes, PJ felt himself getting close, but he wanted to save it for Devan's boy-ass. "Hey let's switch around. I'd like to see you suck Gabe, and I really want to suck your cute cock. And I want to eat your little ass… and to see Gabe fuck you."

"Oh yeah!" Devan grinned._ Oh god my ass and dick are gonna get a workout!_

"Cool. I really want to watch Gabe fuck your cute little ass. I'd love to see my hunky kid brother fuck a young boy ass like yours." PJ said, amazed at how dirty he was talking. But the kid had made him so horny! He fondled his cock, staring at the two cute naked boys.

Gabe and Devan both hesitated then. "You want to watch me fuck him?" Gabe almost whispered. The idea made him so hard.

"Yeah bro. I want to see your thick cock bare in your little Pokeo friend." PJ smiled, edging his big penis.

Devon got on his hands and knees on the bed. "Eat me please!"

They got the little ten-year-old boy into position, then PJ got behind him, spread his little brown cheeks, and licked Devan's tiny little ass.

"Oh yeah, PJ eat my ass! I love it!" Devan moaned as he felt a tongue probe his boy-hole.

Gabe got in front, and Devan sucked his cock, getting it even harder. Then they switched places, and Devan eagerly sucked PJ's monster cock again. Gabe lubed his fat young cock and eased it into the boy's little pink hole.

"Oh god!" Devan pulled off of PJ and whined as the big head penetrated his tiny ass.

"Oh you love it!" Gabe chuckled as he worked more of his six inches into little Devan. "Hmm, your little ass feels so good!"

Devan groaned and gasped as Gabe pumped into his small rectum. "Oh yeah dude! I love it now! Fuck me Gabe!"

PJ stroked his spit-wet cock and watched his little brother, his thick cock pumping bare into the little kid's cute small bum.

After a few minutes, Gabe pulled out. "I haven't cum yet, but I want to watch you fuck him, PJ. Are you ready?"

PJ lubed his thick cock and moved behind the small boy. He pressed the flared head at Devan's tiny pink pucker. He could feel the kid trembling, but he had to admit it was exciting to see his massive cock pushing at the boy's small butt-hole. It was still clenching after Gabe had been inside.

"Oh gawd! You're even bigger than Gabe!" Devan whined as he felt the giant cock begin to force its way into his small young ass. It hurt like hell! _Maybe it's too big! Gabe's cock really stretched me, and PJ is much bigger!_

At first PJ struggled to get his mushroom cock-head in the tight little anal ring, but finally his big glans forced in.

Devan screamed as the older teen's cock entered him, and PJ paused. "Sorry, should I stop?"

Devan whimpered and his little dick went soft at first as PJ entered the boy, but then as the teen pumped his thick shaft in and out, the kid's cute little penis got hard again. "No, keep going!"

"Oh god you're so tight!" PJ whispered. "You okay dude?" He stopped with just the glans and an inch of shaft inside the small kid.

"Gawd you are big!" Devan cried. "But give me a second… I want your big cock all the way in my butt!"

PJ looked over at Gabe. He didn't want his brother to be jealous as he was fucking his young friend.

But Gabe was stroking his own dick and smiling. "Fuck him, bro!"

Devan shuddered as PJ's thick cock hit the boy's prostate and he instantly had a dry orgasm."Oh fuuuuck yes!"

PJ pushed his massive cock deeper into Devan's little boy ass, his huge dick hitting the entrance to his colon.

Then they changed positions. Devan straddled PJ and lowered himself on the big cock. "Ohhh gawd!" He groaned, now loving the huge pole in his little pre-pubescent ass all the way. His erect boy-dick wagged around as he bounced on PJ's monster cock.

"You little ass is so sweet!" PJ moaned. "I'm gonna cum!" PJ shot deep in Devan, then Gabe sucked the boy to another dry cum.

The boys showered and cuddled nude, then played some more. PJ fucked his brother and Devan again...

* * *

Victor arranged to meet with Gabe and PJ again. He texted Gabe that he wanted to bring a gay friend from Chess Club who had a crush on PJ, and hoped they didn't mind. Gabe asked his brother, and PJ shrugged and said, "Sure, sounds like fun. Victor was okay and you got more of your pokey-cards. I'm happy to help you bro."

Victor and his friend arrived at the house. "I brought a friend from Chess Club. This is Mike Wang" (_played by Forrest Wheeler)_. "He's interested in playing pokeo too."

Mike Wang was a small, slim Chinese guy, a Freshman in high school, almost fifteen years old. He had a mop of black hair, delicate features, pretty brown eyes, and a cute smile. He couldn't help staring at the Duncans, who were wearing just flimsy boxers.

"Hi!" Gabe and PJ shook the boy's soft hand. _He's kinda cute,_ PJ thought._ Cool to meet an Asian dude. Can't wait to see him naked… and do sex-stuff with him. I've been curious about Asian guys. I have only been with white and of course my best friend._

_I'd like to fuck his little Asian ass! _Gabe thought._ But apparently he has the hots for PJ. That's pretty obvious from the way the guy is staring at my brother's crotch._

"Shall we begin?" Victor started taking off his clothes. Soon he was nude, his long slender uncut seven inch cock sticking up already. The Duncans slipped off their boxers; both were hard also.

After a moment's hesitation, Mike Wang stripped naked and his hard brown five-inch cock jumped up. His cock was not that long, but it was pretty thick, cut, with a purple bullet-head. His shaft and (shaved) balls were also darker than the rest of his skin tone. He was rather slender, almost completely smooth except for a small wiry black bush above his cut thick cock. He was very shy but so horny. This was intimidating to get naked with these guys, but he was very excited, stroking his small, hard brown Asian dick. He could not believe that Victor and the Duncan boys were having sex.

Victor wanted to get things started. He immediately stepped up to Gabe, knelt down, and took Gabe's young fat cock into his little mouth.

"Oh yeah dude!" Gabe moaned as Victor sucked hungrily on his cock, taking most of it and fondling his tight balls.

"So, um, what would you like to do, Mike?" PJ asked the cute Asian with a little smile.

"Can I… do what Victor is doing?" Mike stuttered. He could feel that he was blushing.

"Sure, I'd like that!" PJ grinned wider and his huge cock jumped. _This guy seems so innocent! But Victor said he sort of has a crush on me. That's sweet. He's really cute._

Mike knelt down and guided PJ's big thick cock to his mouth. _This is scary, but so wild and exciting! I want to suck PJ! He has a huge, beautiful cock! I have had fantasies about this, watching him walk down the halls in school, with his cute butt!_

PJ groaned and caressed Mike's shoulders as the boy sucked and licked his dick. "That feels really nice! Can I lick you now?"

"Oh yeah sure!" Mike stood up, trembling a bit.

PJ knelt and fondled Mike's little brown sack, then took the Asian boy's thick cock in his mouth, licking and sucking. Mike leaked out copious precum. He'd never had a blow job. "Hmm, your precum is sweet, dude!" PJ said as he licked Mike's glans and poked his tongue into the little hole.

"Ooooh god, that feels amazing!" Mike whined.

"Want to feel something else good? Turn around and lean over the bed."

Mike complied, now next to Gabe, who was lying on the bed on his back as skinny Victor was hungrily fellating the young teen's cock and groping his balls.

PJ licked Mike Wang's little brown anus. The Asian chess nerd whimpered in pleasure as the older teen rimmed him, and reached between his smooth legs to grope his erect cock and tight balls.

"Are you a virgin?" PJ asked Mike, as he fingered the cute little brown tight pucker.

"Y-yeah." Wang was trembling. _Oh gawd! PJ Duncan is fingering my butt!_

"May I fuck you bareback?" PJ asked softly.

"Oh gosh yes please! I want your big bare dick in me please!" Mike whimpered. His darkest fantasy while he masturbated with a dildo in his ass was coming true! The real PJ Duncan was going to fuck him with his huge bare cock!

"I'll try to go slow." PJ smiled at Mike as he lubed up his cock. "You're really cute, you know? I'm kind of flattered you want to do it with me." Then PJ eased his big thick member into Wang's cute virgin ass. "Oh man you are tight!" PJ groaned as his fat cock slid into the Asian's tight spasming chute.

"Ohhhhh!" Mike groaned. _Oh gosh, PJ thinks I am cute!? _His little brown cock got fully erect again as the feeling of tall PJ's cock in his ass began to feel really good. "Oh, PJ! Your dick in my butt, ohh, gosh! Fuck me!" Mike's young cock wagged up and down as the older teen bare bucked his tight Asian ass. _Oh my god PJ's cock feels so good!_

Next to them, Gabe was easing his young teen cock in Victor.

* * *

_This scene continues in the next chapter, before PJ and Gabe join Luke and Ravi in New York. Please review!_


End file.
